Un semblant d'espoir
by Ardha
Summary: Après la guerre Harry a disparu sans laisser de traces, Draco le cherche sans plus y croire vraiment. Jusqu'au jour où... /!\ Attention /!\ : Slash HPDM , Lemon et Automutilation ! ...Première publication !
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fanfic Drarry, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**  
**

**Avertissement** : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contient du slash, de l'automutilation et un lemon. Vous êtes prévenu !

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara ! (Merci ^^)

**Bonne lecture** :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_« LE SURVIVANT A DISPARU._

_Alors que le Lord Noir a été anéanti et que le monde des sorciers vit enfin en paix, il semblerait qu'Harry Potter ait disparu. Rumeur ou vérité ? »_

Draco Malfoy referma la Gazette du Sorcier en soupirant. Il était au courant que Potter s'était envolé. Il en était douloureusement conscient depuis la fin de la guerre. Où avait-il bien pu passer ? Et que devenait-il ?

Il laissa échapper un deuxième soupir. Pourquoi le brun avait-il tout abandonné sans laisser de trace ?

Draco en avait marre, cela faisait huit mois que personne n'avait vu le Survivant et il s'inquiétait… oui, il s'inquiétait, lui, Draco Malfoy. Un an auparavant jamais il n'aurait imaginé ressentir ça pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il avait bien changé.

Il prit la tasse de café qui refroidissait à vue d'œil. Complètement insipide. Pourquoi était-il ici d'abord ? Ah, oui, il avait rendez-vous. Il avait presque oublié. Il oubliait souvent ces derniers temps. Beaucoup trop souvent à son goût.

Il tourna et retourna la tasse tiède entre ses longs doigts pâles, Draco savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans ce café Moldu. Complètement parano, il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait, le fixait et le dévisageait. Il détestait cette impression.

Depuis qu'il avait changé de camp juste avant la guerre, il se trouvait en haut de la liste des personnes à tuer pour les Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas périt. Par conséquent, il effectuait de petites missions sans grande importance pour le compte de Dumbledore et passait le plus clair de son temps à se cacher. Son parrain lui avait fourni une maison qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'habitation de la Belette et Grangie. Ce qui lui permettait d'avoir l'aide d'un Auror en toutes circonstances. Il avait ainsi deux fois plus de chances de vivre jusqu'à ce que le dernier mage noir finisse derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban.

Depuis quelques temps cependant, la situation était bien calme. Severus ne lui avait rien ordonné de concret alors Draco faisait des allers-retours entre Poudlard et le Ministère, proposait son aide quand il le pouvait. Il voulait se racheter. Racheter l'honneur de sa famille, aussi. Effacer ses erreurs passées.

Il sursauta reversant du café sur la Gazette quand on s'assit en face de lui. Draco n'avait même pas remarqué qu'un client était entré dans le bar. Niveau survie, il y avait mieux. N'importe qui voulant sa mort aurait pu arriver, lancer un sort et il serait mort. Vite fait bien fait.

_T'es vraiment con_, pensa-t-il. N'était-il même plus capable d'assurer ses arrières dans un lieu Moldu ? Vraiment pathétique.

Après s'être giflé mentalement une nouvelle fois, il regarda son parrain. Avec ces cheveux noirs mi-longs, son teint cireux et son habituelle cape noire, Severus n'avait pas sa place dans le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Et pourtant, personne ne le regardait de travers. Surement un sort de dissimulation.

Draco sentit ses épaules se détendre un peu. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul, il était plus rassuré.

-Bonjour Severus, salua-t-il avec un petit hochement de tête.

-Draco, comment vas-tu ?

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis de longs mois, ils essayaient de garder de la distance pour se protéger mutuellement. Son parrain ne lui manquait pas plus que ça, mais Draco était quand même heureux de le voir aujourd'hui.

-Ça va. Et toi ?

Il hésitait toujours à poser la question parce qu'il savait que le professeur n'aimait pas ce genre de question. Mais après tout, qui les aimait ?

-C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie.

Pas de réponse mais au fond Draco n'en attendait pas. Lui non plus n'aimait pas parler de son état d'esprit, il se forçait juste à réciter les banalités comme la plupart des gens. Tout le monde avait mal vécu la guerre mais personne n'osait en parler explicitement.

-Crabbe et Nott se sont échappés d'Azkaban.

Le silence qui suivit cette révélation fit autant de bruit qu'une bombe. Draco eut du mal à déglutir normalement. Crabbe et Nott les pères respectifs de Vincent Crabbe et de Théodore Nott, tous les deux morts pendant la guerre. En partie à cause de lui.

Si les deux Mangemorts s'étaient vraiment échappés, il était un homme mort. Ils voudraient se venger. Tous les deux étaient des Sang-Purs qui n'abandonneraient pas avant que Draco se retrouve six pieds sous terre.

Discrètement, Draco regarda tous les clients présents dans le bar avec son visage complètement fermé. Il paniquait mais personne n'avait à le savoir.

Un Malfoy ne paniquait pas. Enfin, un Malfoy ne montrait pas qu'il paniquait.

Rien d'anormal dans les parages sauf peut-être une brève lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard sombre de son parrain.

-Que dois-je faire ? demanda Draco dans un souffle.

-Rentre chez toi, enferme-toi à clé, protège la maison et sors le moins possible.

Rien que ça. Draco n'aimait pas rester cloitré comme une misérable termite sans rien faire. Surtout qu'il se doutait que cette situation ne durerait pas quelques jours. Cela se compterait plus en mois.

En voyant le regard interrogateur de son parrain, il hocha une fois la tête et se leva.

-Je te tiens au courant, Draco.

-A bientôt Severus.

La tête haute, le regard bien droit, un visage impassible et légèrement froid, Draco traversa la salle. Il lança des regards glacés à ceux qui osaient suivre sa traversée.

Dans la rue, il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter. Il observa les alentours, puis transplana dans la rue devant chez lui. Il frissonna, l'air du soir se faisait sentir à travers son pull en cachemire.

Avant d'ouvrir sa porte, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la maison Weasley. Une lumière artificielle sortait des fenêtres du premier étage. Des ombres se dessinaient. Deux silhouettes qui s'embrassaient doucement et tendrement puis qui s'éloignaient vers ce qui devait être le lit.

Enervé, il ouvrit précipitamment la porte, la claqua et sortit sa baguette. Il lança un _Salveo maleficia _puis _Repello Moldum_ et enfin un sortilège d'Anticatimini_._ On ne savait jamais, il valait mieux mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Draco se déshabilla prestement et enfila un pyjama en satin vert. Il se glissa ensuite dans son lit froid, serra contre lui sa baguette et tenta de dormir.

Mais l'image de la Belette aimer la Grangie l'empêcha de sombrer tranquillement. Lui aussi aurait aimé compter pour quelqu'un. Pouvoir dormir aux côtés d'une personne qu'il l'aimerait vraiment. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer mais il ravala ses larmes.

Un Malfoy ne pleurait pas. Surtout pas pour _ça_. Pour _lui_.

Après tout, _il_ était parti.

Draco enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller soyeux. Il devait arrêter de penser, de ressentir et d'espérer. Huit mois étaient passés, il devait _l_'oublier.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Harry poussa la porte de son pitoyable appartement du plat de sa main puis la referma avec le pied. Il ne prit pas la peine de la fermer à clé, il n'y avait de toute façon pas de serrure. Il passa devant la cuisine, s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Avait-il faim ?

Non. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne mangeait plus rien. Son ventre ne prenait même plus la peine de gargouiller. Il lança son blouson marron sur une pauvre chaise qui trainait par là. Harry sortit une tasse, l'observa, haussa les épaules. Elle semblait sale mais qu'importait, au final elle serait sale.

Le liquide brunâtre coula dans la tasse sans qu'un seul petit nuage de chaleur ne s'en échappe. Le café était froid mais il n'avait ni le courage de le réchauffer, ni l'envie. Dans un tiroir il trouva son tube de vitamine dont il avala difficilement deux cachets.

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il était tellement fatigué, tellement épuisé, tellement… Il se sentait si seul.

Le soupir qu'il poussa résonna dans l'appartement vide. En prenant la thermos froide de caféine et sa tasse, il passa dans la pièce d'à côté. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé qui émit une protestation. Sous les coussins, Harry trouva la télécommande.

La télé s'alluma sur un talk-show. Les rires préenregistrés, les commentaires fastidieux du commentateur et les histoires à dormir debout l'ennuyèrent vite. De toute manière, tout l'ennuyait ces derniers temps.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Vide. Déjà ? Il n'avait même pas remarqué. Il se reversa une lape de caféine puis but. Encore et encore.

Il était si fatigué mais il ne devait pas dormir. Il ne pouvait pas. Le réveil digital posé sur une table dans un coin sombre de l'appartement affichait trois heures. Trois heures ? Trois heures… Dans quatre heures, il devrait se lever et aller au travail. Encore. Comme tous les jours.

Dormir… il en rêvait. Dormir tranquillement sans rêve, sans cauchemar, sans peur. Rien que dormir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait trop peur. Trop mal.

Quelle journée de merde ! Son patron lui avait pris la tête comme d'habitude, la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber, le froid était de retour et il était sur les nerfs.

Harry passa une main tremblante sur ses yeux qui le piquaient. Il se sentait… vide. A bout de force, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'eau froide sur sa nuque et son visage lui fit du bien. Sur le rebord du lavabo, la lame de rasoir l'attendait. Dans une tentation insoutenable après une journée comme celle-ci.

Il délirait complètement. Une lame de pouvait pas l'_appeler_, le _tenter_. Et pourtant… Il tendit le bras et le poids insignifiant de la lame pesa lourd dans sa main vacillante.

L'ex-Gryffondor savait qu'il devait arrêter. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il en avait besoin. La lame sur l'avant bras, il ferma les yeux et trancha d'un coup net. Le sang commença à couler doucement. La douleur éveilla quelque chose en lui, elle lui faisait se sentir vivant. Oui, vivant. Ça faisait du bien, mais ça ne durait pas. Jamais.

Sans prendre la peine de nettoyer le liquide écarlate qui maculait le sol, il pressa une serviette déjà tachée sur la plaie. Histoire que le saignement s'arrête. Un frisson le parcourut. Il aimait ce mélange de douleur et de liberté.

Il prit bien soin de ne pas se regarder dans le miroir, il savait qu'il faisait peur à voir. D'un pas las, il parcouru le chemin jusqu'à son lit, s'y laissa tomber lourdement, appuya sur le réveil pour qu'il sonne et sans se déshabiller essaya de dormir.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme-là, il le savait. Il avait besoin d'aide aussi mais ça il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait provoqué. Il méritait cette vie infernale. Il ne pouvait pas être heureux, pas depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dans ce puits sans fond rempli de ténèbres et de sang.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Parce que la guerre l'avait détruit comme tant d'autre.

Ses paupières tombèrent doucement. Harry espérait qu'il ne rêverait pas mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Ce fut complètement bouleversé, troublé et désespéré qu'il s'endormit.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Mise en ligne du prochain chapitre** Samedi 9** ! En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci et n'hésiter pas à me laisser vos impressions !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !Je tenais à préciser que l'histoire est déjà écrite et terminée, elle compte 13 chapitres plus un épilogue !

**Avertissement** : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contient du slash (relation entre deux hommes) , de l'automutilation et un lemon (chapitre 10). Vous êtes prévenu !

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara ! ( Celle qui m'a fait découvrir le slash, merci ! Je voulais te laisser un petit mot, je trouvais ça classe ! ^^ )

**RAR : ****Ouragan**** : **J'espére que l'histoire te plaira comme le premier chapitre et je suis heureuse que tu sois au rendez vous aujourd'hui )

**Bonne lecture** :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Deux semaines que Draco ne sortait pas de chez lui. Pire qu'un lapin dans un terrier, il passait ses journées à regarder la télévision, à manger, à dormir et à faire de la musculation. La sueur perlait sur son front alors qu'il enchainait les développés-couchés jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pectoraux.

Quarante…

Quarante et un…

Il ne supporterait pas de rester un jour de plus enfermé dans cette maison. Ses mèches blondes collaient sur son front alors que la barre frappait son plexus. Il grogna légèrement.

Cinquante trois…

Cinquante quatre…

Il allait vraiment devenir fou sans voir personne. Certes, Draco n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis mais il avait quand même besoin d'un minimum de vie sociale. Surtout depuis la guerre où il avait perdu la seule personne qui comptait vraiment.

Soixante sept…

Soixante huit…

Pourquoi ses pensées revenaient-elles toujours vers _lui_ ? C'était insupportable. Après tout, c'était _lui_ qui l'avait abandonné. Pourquoi devait-il tout le temps se torturer ? Il accéléra ses mouvements.

Quatre-vingts…

Quatre-vingts un…

Ses bras tremblaient mais il continua. Il serra les dents, c'était (le) plus dur à partir de quatre-vingt répétitions. Après il devrait aller faire une douche mais peut-être ferait-il des abdos avant ou courrait-il sur le tapis roulant que son parrain lui avait fait livrer.

Quatre-vingt neuf…

Quatre-vingt-dix…

Les rayons du soleil illuminaient la salle de sport. Mais Draco n'en avait rien à faire, il ne voulait que repousser ses limites et ne pas penser qu'il se cachait comme un minable. Non, mais en vrai, un Malfoy qui se dérobait ? Il était tombé bien bas.

Cent.

Il posa la barre et se redressa à l'aide de ses abdos. Il ramassa la serviette au pied du banc, essuya son torse et son visage, ferma un instant les yeux. Le sport lui avait fait du bien, ça lui donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile. Même si ce n'était pas vrai. Là, à l'instant comme depuis la fin de la guerre, il ne servait à rien.

Des coups à la porte le firent sursauter. Draco jeta sa serviette, prit sa baguette et se rapprocha doucement de la porte d'entrée. Il n'attendait personne et personne ne voulait le voir. Un peu curieux il ne fit pourtant aucun bruit jusqu'au battant. Si les mages noirs étaient ici, la porte aurait déjà explosé et la bâtisse aussi. De toute manière, ses sorts de protections l'auraient prévenu. Il était peut-être tombé bien bas mais il avait encore confiance en lui. Comme bon Malfoy qui se respectait.

Il se résigna à regarder par le judas de la porte. Tout heureux d'avoir de la visite même imprévue, il s'abaissait à utiliser des inventions Moldus. Pathétique.

Il ouvrit la porte quand il reconnut ses visiteurs.

-Bonjour, Draco, souffla Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Salut, Hermione.

Bizarrement lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre et qu'il avait prouvé sa loyauté, la brune l'avait mieux accepté qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Alors que tout le monde lui tournait le dos, le trio l'avait petit à petit intégré à leur groupe mais la guerre les avait rattrapés. Ils étaient passés d'enfants à adultes en moins de temps qu'il avait fallu pour dire Quidditch. Ils avaient trop vu, trop vécu, trop ressenti. Quoi qu'il en fût, aujourd'hui il pouvait presque considérer l'ex-préfète-en-chef comme son amie. Draco avait déjà un peu plus de mal avec le roux mais ils se supportaient. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'envoyer des piques de temps à autres mais c'était plus l'habitude qui parlait qu'un réel conflit. Et puis depuis la fin de la guerre, ils avaient _un_ point commun.

-Malfoy.

-Weasley.

Des salutations simples suivies d'une poignée de main chaleureuse. Chacun avait eu des pertes plus ou moins importantes. Mais c'était des pertes tout de même. Et ça faisait mal. Alors après une expérience aussi éprouvante, on grandissait, on murissait. On enterrait la hache de guerre et on se serrait les coudes. Draco et Ron se soutenaient, de façon implicite et légèrement inhabituelle peut-être mais ils se comprenaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Ta présence si charismatique me manquait, lâcha Ron.

-Nous sommes venus t'amener tes courses, répondit Hermione avant que le blond ne puisse répondre à la réplique du roux.

Elle posa un sac plastique sur la table basse devant la cheminée. Ron alla se poster près de la fenêtre, baguette en main. Il semblait tout le temps tendu quand il venait chez Draco.

-Merci.

-Comment vas-tu ? Tu tiens le coup ?

-Bien sûr, Hermione. De toute manière je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle lui répondit par un léger sourire désolé. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute. Draco invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur le canapé d'un geste élégant du bras. Comme ses parents lui avaient appris. Hermione s'installa puis lui tendit la Gazette du jour. Elle fuyait son regard, il hésita à prendre le journal. Il savait ce qu'il y avait en première page. Et il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

Cependant, il le lui arracha presque des mains.

_« HARRY POTTER, MORT ?_

_Après huit mois sans nouvelles, une nouvelle rumeur court les rues. Le Sauveur serait mort… »_

Draco froissa le papier. Ce n'était que des rumeurs, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. De toute manière, il le saurait. Non ? Il le sentirait ?

-Tu penses, qu'il… est… euh…

-Non.

Le ton du blond était sans équivoque. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible.

Ne pas pleurer. Surtout ne pas pleurer. Il se pinça l'arrêt du nez en espérant se calmer suffisamment pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

-Il faudrait que j'aille…

Il esquissa vaguement un geste du pouce vers la salle de bain. Ça ne le dérangeait pas habituellement que l'on voit son corps si parfait mais à l'instant, il avait besoin d'être seul.

Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait été seul pendant presque deux semaines et maintenant qu'il voyait du monde il cherchait la solitude. Il savait depuis le début, il n'aurait jamais dû lire ce satané journal.

-T'as raison, Malfoy. Tu pues.

Il réussit vaguement à sourire au roux. Le couple le quitta rapidement lui promettant de repasser bientôt.

Une fois seul, il ne perdit pas de temps et se glissa dans la salle de bain. Une énorme douche en pierre très moderne se trouvait dans un coin. Il alluma le jet, enleva son short de sport et se regarda brusquement dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo.

Il avait toujours la même tête. Celle du petit con arrogant qui ne pensait qu'à lui et se foutait du monde entier, qui ne cherchait qu'à faire plaisir à sa famille et à être le meilleur. Le Draco avant-guerre.

Lorsque la buée recouvrit le miroir, il se décida à se glisser sous l'eau chaude. Il appuya son front contre le mur froid. L'eau purifiait son corps mais pas ses pensées. Mais Draco aimait bien se doucher, c'était le seul moment où il pouvait pleurer tranquillement. Parce que l'eau qui dégoulinait sur ses joues ne venait pas forcément de lui. Ses larmes sous le jet passaient inaperçu. Ainsi, il ne dérogeait pas à la règle de son père.

Ce n'était pas digne de lui, pas digne d'un Malfoy. Mais était-il encore un Malfoy ? Au fond de lui, il en doutait. Et pourquoi pleurait-il, d'abord ? C'était stupide et inutile. Il était stupide et inutile. Tout ça parce qu'il avait vu une rumeur dans un journal pourri ? Oui, on dirait bien.

Il frappa de sa paume le mur. Depuis huit mois, quand il pouvait encore sortir dans les rues il espérait croiser le brun au coin d'une rue. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste une preuve. Savoir que le Survivant était vivant et qu'il allait bien, lui réchaufferait le cœur. Draco se surprenait même parfois à ne sortir rien que pour avoir une infime chance de l'apercevoir.

Il avait arrêté seulement depuis que Severus l'avait prévenu pour Nott et Crabbe. Mais il l'avouait lors de ses dernières rondes, il n'y croyait pas. Il n'y croyait plus.

Etait-il vraiment mort ? Le brun aux yeux si pétillants avait-il quitté ce monde de fous ?

Il était peut-être désespéré mais il avait besoin de savoir que Potter était en vie pour ne fût-ce que respirer.

Depuis quand ressentait-il cela ?

Un rire méprisant sortit de sa bouche. La réponse était évidente. Depuis que l'autre brun lui avait lâché une bombe digne d'Hiroshima sur la tête et qu'il avait tourné les talons. Non mais quel con. Draco se demandait si Potter réfléchissait parfois. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire quelque chose d'aussi énorme et mettre les voiles ensuite. C'était impensable, faible et indigne de sa part. Tout le monde le pensait courageux ? Ils avaient tous tort, il n'assurait rien.

Il coupa l'eau une demi-heure plus tard. Propre et sec, il s'habilla d'un jeans noir et d'un pull en cachemire gris clair avec le col en V. Il était dans sa période cachemire en ce moment mais comme toutes les autres périodes cela passerait.

Il rangea les courses que le couple d'ex-Gryffondor lui avait envoyées et se prépara quelque chose. Il misa sur des pâtes : rapide et simple, bon et nourrissant. Tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il dîna en tête à tête avec une série policière. Il avait connu mieux comme soirée.

Une fois l'assiette finie, il posa ses pieds sur la table basse et étendit ses bras sur le dossier du canapé. Dix minutes plus tard, il en avait déjà marre. Son regard s'éclipsait de plus en plus souvent vers la porte et vers la fenêtre. Il ne devait en aucun cas sortir.

Il se redressa, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et entrecroisa les doigts. Ne pas céder. Pourtant dès que ces yeux gris tombèrent sur le journal en boule dans un coin de la pièce, il se leva.

Il devait sortir. C'était vital, physique. Il prit son manteau, son écharpe, sa baguette et sortit. Il faisait surement une grosse bêtise mais il fallait qu'il sorte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Harry était pitoyable ce soir. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il l'était tous les soirs. La musique qui résonnait autour de lui, lui faisait mal à la tête. La foule, l'angoissait. Il ne se sentait pas bien ici. Pourtant, il revenait au moins une fois par semaine.

-T'as pas l'air en forme, mon chou ?

Harry ne daigna pas lever les yeux de son verre à moitié vide. Déjà ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, chéri ?

-J'ai rendez-vous, répondit-il sans s'en rendre compte, l'alcool parlait pour lui.

-Avec qui ?

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de toute manière ? Si elle ne cherchait qu'un coup d'un soir, elle était mal tombée. Il avait abandonné ça depuis longtemps. Il n'avait même pas envie de voir à quoi elle ressemblait. De toute manière elle ne conviendrait pas.

Si elle avait eu la voix un peu plus grave, un pénis entre les jambes, un corps musclé, des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris… pourquoi pas ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Avait-il vraiment pensé ça ? Non, ce devait être l'alcool même s'il en doutait beaucoup. Ses pensées ne devaient pas s'envoler vers de tels horizons.

La fille se racla la gorge et se rapprocha encore. Si elle le touchait, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

Il vida son verre d'une traite et le posa bruyamment sur le comptoir.

-Avec mon verre, répondit-il simplement.

Comprenant qu'elle ne le sortirait pas de son état léthargique elle repartit se perdre dans la vague qui se balançait au rythme de la musique. Il fit un petit geste et la barmaid vint le resservir.

Il allait se mettre minable ce soir, peut-être que l'alcool lui permettrait de dormir paisiblement. Sa journée avait encore été nulle.

Il but verre sur verre jusqu'à ce qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année le frappe à la mâchoire pour avoir osé renverser son verre sur sa chemise. Il finit dans la rue, jeté comme le moins que rien qu'il était.

La nuit était froide, il tituba sur quelque mètre puis s'arrêta. Tout tournait, sa mâchoire et son nez lui faisaient mal. Mais c'était du mal qui faisait du bien. Ou du bien qui faisait du mal. Il ne savait pas trop.

Retrouverait-il le chemin vers chez lui ? Il n'avait même pas pris sa baguette, de toute manière il n'aurait pas pu l'utiliser. Il regarda à gauche puis à droite. Par où était son appartement ?

Finalement, il haussa les épaules décidé à prendre la rue devant lui. Il avait ainsi plus de chances de ne pas se prendre un mur mais il avait la rue à traverser. Tant pis.

Il avait honte, vraiment honte, de l'état dans lequel il se mettait mais il en avait besoin. C'était son seul secours. Sombrer un peu plus dans les ténèbres pour oublier qu'il ne voyait plus la lumière.

Tête baissée, il avança d'un pas chancelant. Il tituba un peu. Il ne pensait pas croiser des gens et il pensait que les gens l'éviteraient, c'était toujours comme ça avec les personnes saoules.

Seulement, il rencontra un obstacle bien plus tôt que prévu. Comparer se corps chaud à un mur n'était rien. Alors qu'Harry se sentait tomber en arrière, une main ferme avec de longs doigts fins et pâles le rattrapa. Il releva la tête et croisa des yeux gris pétillants.

_Draco ?_

* * *

Et voilà chapitre 2 posté, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Prochain chapitre **mercredi 13, **bon weekend à toutes (ou tous ?) !


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !Je tenais à préciser que l'histoire est déjà écrite et terminée, elle compte 13 chapitres plus un épilogue !

**Avertissement** : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contient du slash (relation entre deux hommes) , de l'automutilation et un lemon (chapitre 10). Vous êtes prévenu !

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara ! ( Celle qui m'a fait découvrir le slash, merci ! Je voulais te laisser un petit mot, je trouvais ça classe ! ^^ )

**Bonne lecture** :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- Harry ?

Draco rêvait, c'était tout simplement impossible. Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, on lui jetait un sort. Ça ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas…

Pourtant, le mec complètement bourré qui chancelait dangereusement ressemblait au brun. Enfin, c'était lui tout en ne l'étant pas. Il avait les mêmes cheveux en bataille, la même taille, la même couleur d'iris. Mais ses pommettes saillaient sous sa peau beaucoup trop pâle, ses cernes presque noires tombaient sous ses yeux éteints, il était tellement maigre qu'il flottait dans ses vêtements tout débraillés.

Où était passé le jeune homme en pleine forme, plein de vie, qui les avait tous sauvés ? Draco remarqua que sa main était crispée autour du bras de Potter quand ce dernier grimaça de douleur. Il desserra son emprise mais ne le lâcha pas. Draco avait trop peur qu'il s'envole, il ne prendrait aucun risque. Pas alors qu'il rêvait de lui depuis huit mois et qu'il mourait à petit feu de ne pas le voir. De pas avoir de nouvelles.

Le brun essaya de se dégager en grognant.

_Oh, non mon coco, je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus_, pensa-t-il.

Cependant Harry mit plus de force que le blond ne l'en pensait capable. Les hommes saouls avaient toujours des forces en réserve comme si l'alcool leur faisait pousser des ailes. Il ne put que reculer d'un pas face à tant de désespoir qui se reflétait dans le regard vert. Dès que ses doigts lâchèrent le blouson craquelé, le Survivant tangua et s'écroula sur le trottoir.

-Potter !

Draco lui prit le bras et l'aida à se relever. Il ne pesait presque rien. Mais qu'était-il devenu ?

-Lâche-moi, Malfoy ! Cracha Harry.

Pas question. Le brun pouvait lui demander tout ce qu'il voulait mais pas de le lâcher, de l'oublier ou de partir. De toute manière même s'il le voulait vraiment, il ne pourrait pas. Tout. Il accepterait tous les caprices de l'autre mais pas ça.

-Faut qu'j'ent'ch'moi, sortit le brun difficilement.

Il se pencha un peu en avant et se serait écroulé si Draco ne l'avait pas soutenu. Il cracha sur le trottoir et le blond vit une tâche écarlate. Harry crachait du sang et il voulait qu'il le laisse ? Il était complètement barje.

Quand il put voir de nouveau le visage amaigri, Draco remarqua un bleu qui commençait à s'épanouir sur sa mâchoire. Il poussa un soupir. Le Survivant était devenu le Périssant en quelques mois.

-Ok, Potter je te ramène chez toi.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille du brun qui s'affaissa contre lui. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait qu'il le lâche quelque seconde plus tôt, il s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée. Sauf qu'il voulait être cette bouée. Quel con ! Il allait le ramener et l'aider. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais c'était où son « chez lui » ?

-T'habites où, Potter ?

-Ch'ais pas…

Ils étaient bien avancés. Comment faire ? Draco pouvait bien emmener le brun chez lui mais quand ledit brun aurait cuvé il risquait de péter un câble. Et lorsqu'Harry s'énervait, ça ne passait pas inaperçu or en ce moment Draco _devait_ être invisible.

Que faire ? Surtout que sa maison était à l'autre bout de la ville. Merlin pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas être sobre ? Draco ne pourrait pas le trainer sur une aussi longue distance. Transplaner n'était même pas envisageable dans son état.

Pour le moment, le plus important était qu'ils devaient bougés. Ils avaient appris que l'immobilité était leur ennemie. Alors Draco commença à avancer, forçant Potter à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Ils firent une dizaine de pas à une lenteur incroyable puis Harry s'emmêla les pinceaux. Draco grimaça et resserra son emprise sur la fine hanche. Il ne prononça pas un mot, Harry ne pouvait pas lui répondre de toute façon. Mais c'était plus l'angoisse qui lui coinçait la gorge. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir que Potter était au bout du rouleau, un petit coup d'œil suffisait pour comprendre.

La tête brune dandinait alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer dans le silence. Draco détestait cela. Tous ces non-dits et cette atmosphère tendue n'étaient tout simplement pas pour lui. Il préférait même, les répliques cinglantes à ce silence.

Quand Harry posa sa joue sur son épaule, il se décida à parler. Ils ne pourraient pas continuer toute la nuit à marcher au hasard. Il ne fallait absolument pas que le Survivant s'endorme debout, Draco ne savait pas où l'emmener.

-Tu reconnais quelque chose, Potter ?

Il s'arrêta un instant et laissa l'autre relever la tête pour regarder les alentours. Draco fit de même. Mais que faisaient-ils ici ? Le quartier était pourri et un peu malsain. Des dizaines de cartons étaient dispersés sur les trottoirs et la lune éclairait les rues de façon lugubre. Des hommes dormaient à même le sol, des filles de joie attendaient contre les murs négligés qu'on leur accorde un peu de temps, les voitures stationnées avaient tous des pneus crevés ou des vitres cassées. Des bruits de verre, des coups de feu et des éclats de voix parvinrent aux oreilles de Draco alors qu'un frisson le parcourait.

_Merlin, faîtes qu'Harry ne vive pas ici_, pria Draco en regardant avec dégout un rat qui rasait les murs.

Il allait tourner les talons. Vraiment, il était décidé à amener Harry hors de cet endroit horrible. Sauf que ledit Harry leva un doigt tremblant, montra un immeuble gris austère.

-C'est chez moi.

Et merde ! Comment le plus puissant des sorciers et un des plus riches pouvait-il habiter dans un quartier pareil ? Draco ne pouvait pas le laisser ici, c'était inconcevable.

Mais le brun ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il dégagea son bras et commença à s'éloigner doucement vers l'immeuble. Il resta un moment à le regarder marcher d'un pas plus assuré que quelques minutes précédemment. Harry avait déjà récupéré ? Ah, non. Le brun se rattrapa à un réverbère et appuya son front contre le métal froid. Draco soupira et le rattrapa.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait l'aider. Une nouvelle fois, il le fit pivoter l'arrachant au sommeil qui le menaçait et le mena jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Quel étage ?

-Troisième.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire. Sans attendre, ils commencèrent l'ascension. Monter les marches se révéla plus difficile que ce qu'il avait tout d'abord pensé, surtout que Potter ne cessait de rater les rebords. Ils croisèrent un toxico complètement défoncé sur le palier du deuxième étage.

-La fin du monde est dans trois jours, criait-il.

-Non, mon gars nous l'avons évitée il y a huit mois, murmura Draco en soutenant Harry du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Hé, mon pote ! L'interpella le drogué. T'aurais pas de la came ?

Il rêvait. Oui, c'était ça. Il rêvait. Un type parfaitement répugnant et complètement shooté ne pouvait pas le regarder et lui adresser la parole. C'était impossible. Pas lui. Pas un Malfoy. Et Draco Malfoy ne daignerait pas ouvrir la bouche pour… _ça_.

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai.

-Oh ! Je comprends, vous… enfin… c'est un privilégié. Il a de la chance d'avoir son dealer sous la main.

Le mec l'énervait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi énervé qu'à cet instant depuis un bout de temps. Mais là, il rattrapait les mois zen qu'il avait vécu. Si Harry n'avait pas été là, tenant à peine debout, Draco se serait déjà approché du type et lui en aurait collé une. Mais le brun peinait et Draco dû mettre sa fierté de côté.

-Dehors tu devrais trouver ton bonheur, cracha-t-il d'un ton froid en ajoutant le regard noir qui faisait recroqueviller n'importe qui, qui tenait un minimum à sa peau.

Et le type y tenait apparemment parce qu'il baissa les yeux et se tassa un peu plus contre le mur. Bien. Ça lui remontait le moral, il n'avait pas perdu toute son éducation.

Il passa son chemin avec le brun. Une éternité plus tard, ils arrivaient sur le pallier de ce qui était apparemment l'appartement de Potter. Enfin, c'est ce que démontrait ce qui était écrit sur la boîte aux lettres.

-T'as les clés, Potter ?

-Pas besoin.

D'un coup d'épaule, le Survivant ouvrit la porte qui claqua contre le mur. Pétrifié, Draco le regarda traverser… l'appartement ? Un trou à rat serait plus exact. Harry vivait-il vraiment ici ? La porte ne fermait même pas.

Il passa le seuil et regarda l'environnement qui l'entourait. La pièce principale se trouvait être le salon et la chambre à coucher. Une minuscule télévision trônait devant un canapé marron éventré, dans un coin un lit une place et demie était défait et un réveil affichait minuit quatre sur une table de nuit. Sur la droite il y avait deux portes, une qui menait à la cuisine l'autre à la salle de bain. La lumière sortait de la première, Draco alla s'appuyer sur le chambranle.

-C'est vraiment chaleureux chez toi, Potty.

-Ferme-la, Malfoy, répondit l'autre d'un ton faible.

Le Survivant attendait devant le lavabo. Il avala quelque chose que Draco ne vit pas, puis rempli un verre d'eau, jeta un cachet dedans et sortit de la pièce. Il passa devant Draco sans un regard, ni une parole. L'ex-Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Ce que l'autre buvait devait être un cachet contre le mal de tête, mais ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'il avait pris avant.

Assis sur son lit, Harry pressait les boutons de son réveil. Il ne se préoccupait absolument pas de l'ex-vert.

-Je te rappelle que demain, ou devrais-je dire aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche. Alors pas la peine de mettre le réveil, tu devrais plutôt faire la grasse matinée et attendre que la migraine qui va suivre ta cuite passe.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Malfoy. Dégage de chez moi.

Sans autre forme de procès, Potter vida son verre et s'allongea sous les couvertures. C'était tout ? Pas d'explication ? Pas d'autre parole ? Pas même un remerciement pour l'avoir aidé à arriver jusqu'ici ?

Draco se rapprocha doucement, l'observa un instant. Son brun dormait déjà. Incroyable, il avait sombré à l'instant où sa tête se posait sur l'oreiller. Sa cuite avait du être énorme.

Il prit le verre et repartit vers la cuisine. Il le remplit de nouveau, chercha dans les tiroirs. Mais il cligna des yeux devant ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Des flacons, dix petits flacons. Il y avait un tube de vitamine, sept d'analeptiques, un analgésique et un antalgique. Harry se droguait-il ? C'était impensable, pourtant Draco n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Survivant vivrait dans un taudis pareil. Il prit le dernier flacon en secouant la tête. Son brun était dans un mauvais état. Une fois l'antalgique prêt, l'ex-vert le posa sur la table de nuit.

Minuit dix. Il était temps de partir.

Il se pencha sur le corps endormi, embrassa la tempe visible du bout des lèvres, frôla les cheveux bruns.

-Je reviendrais, Harry, souffla-t-il.

Oui, maintenant qu'il savait où se trouvait le brun, il reviendrait. Et il l'aiderait. Parce que le Survivant n'allait pas bien. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait mais il reviendrait.

Il sortit de l'appartement le cœur lourd, dégagea tout de même sa baguette de la poche de son manteau.

-_Repello Moldum_, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Les pauvres minables qui crevaient dans l'immeuble ne pourraient pas pénétrer dans l'appartement de son brun. Ça le rassurait un minimum.

Pourtant il avait l'horrible impression qu'il l'abandonnait.

Il dévala les marches les larmes aux yeux, recroisa le toxico qui dormait et se dépêcha d'atteindre la rue. S'il restait ici, il risquait de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. Il le savait. Le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Il transplana devant chez lui, après s'être fait la remarque qu'il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de penser à Harry comme _son_ brun.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et tendit instantanément le bras pour éteindre le réveil strident. Il se frotta les yeux, sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Qu'est-ce qu'il était fatigué.

Minuit trente.

En soupirant il récupéra le verre sur la table de nuit. Surpris, il regarda sans comprendre le verre plein. Ne l'avait-il pas bu quand il s'était couché ? Tant pis, dans un geste fataliste il vida le contenu. Puis grimaça. Le goût était infecte, il détestait vraiment ses comprimés effervescents.

Il appuya sur le bouton, se laissa retomber en arrière et s'endormit aussitôt.

.

.

.

Le bruit aigu lui explosa les tympans. A tâtons, il trouva l'appareil et l'éteignit.

Une heure du matin.

Harry gémit sous l'assaut de la douleur. Sa tête lui faisait trop mal. Et il était surtout fatigué. Extrêmement et irrévocablement fatigué.

Il roula sur le ventre, chercha la bouteille d'eau qui restait toujours à côté de son matelas. Une fois trouvée, il la déboucha et but une longue gorgée. La bouche pâteuse cria de joie devant le liquide bienfaisant qu'on lui accordait. Harry versa l'eau dans le verre, ouvrit le tiroir. Sa main tomba sur le petit tube en plastique qu'il serra à s'en faire mal. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, cela ne faisait qu'une demi-heure qu'il avait prit un cachet. Ça pouvait être dangereux, mais il avait trop mal.

Il se jura que le prochain qu'il prendrait ne serait pas avant le matin. Oui, pour le moment il en avait besoin. Vraiment. Il avala la capsule difficilement. Puis appuya sur le réveil et s'endormit.

.

.

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Le « bip » du réveil réveillant la migraine beaucoup moins forte que précédemment. Finalement, il arrivera peut-être à respecter sa promesse. Les antidouleurs avaient enfin fait leur effet.

Alors pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi souffrait-il alors que son sang était bourré de médicaments ?

Ses yeux le piquaient dangereusement, mais il refusait de pleurer. Depuis neuf mois, il ne s'était pas laissé à pleurer. Enfin presque pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit de toute manière.

Il tourna la tête vers le cadrant.

Une heure trente.

Les événements de la soirée restaient flous dans son esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, la prochaine fois, il espérait avoir dessaoulé.

Il remit le réveil à sonner puis sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

.

.

.

Il se passa une main tremblante devant les yeux, arrêta le bruit, le remit en marche, attrapa la bouteille d'eau et but. Seulement, il devait savoir que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Son estomac émit une plainte et il s'éjecta du lit aussi vite qu'il le put vers la salle de bain.

Assis devant la cuvette des toilettes, il attendait de régurgiter ce que son ventre ne supportait pas. Mais rien ne venait. Rien d'étonnant, cela faisait des jours pour ne pas dire des mois qu'il ne mangeait rien. Seul le liquide bu pendant la soirée tapissait son estomac.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il devait faire quelque chose. Ce fût complètement indifférent qu'il porta deux doigts à sa bouche.

Les hauts-le-cœurs arrivèrent vite suivis de près par de la bile. L'acide brula sa gorge. Les yeux hermétiquement fermés, la tête contre la toilette froide, il se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Ce fût dans cette position qu'il s'endormit.

.

.

.

La sonnerie criarde se fit entendre de loin. De très, très loin.

Harry bougea légèrement, il voulait se rendormir. Sauf qu'il ne le put pas. Tout d'abord le son le frustrait énormément, ensuite sa tête rencontra violemment une surface dure et froide.

Paniqué, il ouvrit les yeux. Où était-il ? Ah, oui, la salle de bain. Il se redressa en plissant les yeux. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait envoyait un poing dans son crâne. Etrange. D'habitude, l'effet de l'alcool à cette heure-là s'était déjà résorbé. Mais pas là. Il évoluait en plein brouillard alors qu'il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se rappelle.

Il s'était passé quelque chose d'important. Il ne savait plus.

Il était fatigué et frustré. Ne pouvait-il pas vivre sans ce sentiment qui lui criait qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien ?

Son regard se posa sur la lame de rasoir. C'était trop tentant. La douleur physique l'aidait à oublier ce qu'il ressentait en lui. Il pressa désespérément le métal contre sa peau.

Il savait. Que tout ceci ne servait à rien. Que ça l'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque fois. Que la douleur ne l'empêcherait en rien de ressentir ce mal en lui. Qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Qu'il devrait arrêter.

Il enfonça la lame et la remonta jusqu'à son coude. La brulure lui arracha un frisson. Il avait beau dire, la coupure l'amenait à prendre conscience de son enveloppe charnelle. C'était une preuve. Il pouvait aussi souffrir à l'extérieur. Il fit de même sur l'autre bras. Les marques se voyaient affreusement et les cicatrices de ses avant-bras intérieurs ne s'étaient pas encore effacées.

Le sang coula le long de sa peau et goutta à ses doigts. Il s'écrasa sur le sol dans des « ploc » qui le réconforta. La serviette reprit son rôle quand il la pressa contre ses plaies.

Il abandonna le tout dans la pièce, sans nettoyer. Et tomba dans son lit. Il prit le temps d'arrêter le son qui ne s'était pas stoppé.

Deux heures trente-sept.

Il le reprogramma puis s'allongea. Il sentit le sang s'échapper de ses bras pendant qu'il avait l'impression que s'était son cœur qui saignait. Harry s'endormit la tête dans l'oreiller.

.

.

.

Trois heures.

Il éteignit le réveil, appuya sur le bouton et soupira. Il se rappelait vaguement la veille. Une lumière dans son monde ténébreux. Mais c'était impossible. Depuis des mois, jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui l'avait éclairé de sa présence. Ce n'était qu'une sensation floue mais elle était quand même là.

Après qu'il ne se soit fait virer du bar où il moisissait depuis des heures, il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui l'avait aidé.

Son cœur se serra. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion parce que s'il comptait un minimum pour la personne concernée, elle serait restée avec lui.

Oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Une chimère merveilleuse sur le coup mais douloureuse au réveil.

Il poussa un soupir et abandonna la bataille contre le sommeil.

.

.

.

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait pas pu faire de cauchemar compte tenu de son réveil qui sonnait toute les trente minutes. D'ailleurs depuis qu'il avait tourné le dos au monde des sorciers, il s'assurait de programmer correctement son appareil pour qu'il le réveille avant les moments fatidiques des cauchemars quotidiens.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, la sueur perlait sur sa peau. Il avait chaud mais son corps frissonnait. Incontrôlable.

Il espérait ne pas être malade. Il n'aurait pas assez de force pour survivre à des assauts lancés par des microbes qui avaient pour but de le détruire.

Il ferma les yeux dans le but d'atténuer les sensations désagréables.

En définitive, il s'était endormi. Et son état avait empiré. Il était quatre heures. Tellement frustré, il se décida à une action qu'il n'avait jamais plus osé faire. Sa fatigue était extrême, sa tête allait exploser, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Il ne remit pas son réveil, se tourna sur le côté. Il était prêt à accepter les rêves horribles qui allaient l'envahir pour pouvoir dormir un minimum.

Il était vraiment désespéré. Il espérait juste que lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il ferait jour et la fièvre serait retombée.

-Merlin, faites que je ne sois pas malade et que je ne rêve pas, pria-t-il d'une voix enrouée avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Voilà, alors vous en pensez quoi ? Prochain chapitre **Samedi 16 **et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Merci.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !Je tenais à préciser que l'histoire est déjà écrite et terminée, elle compte 13 chapitres plus un épilogue !

**Avertissement** : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contient du slash (relation entre deux hommes) , de l'automutilation et un lemon (chapitre 10). Vous êtes prévenu !

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara ! ( Celle qui m'a fait découvrir le slash, merci ! Je voulais te laisser un petit mot, je trouvais ça classe ! ^^ ) Et du coup je te dédicace la fin de ce chapitre que tu aimes beaucoup. x)

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

_Ouragan_ : Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Comme prévu j'ai reçu ta review vendredi. Et j'étais contente que tu sois au rendez-vous après tout c'était toi ma première lectrice. :) Bon chapitre !

_pmbo64_ : Tout d'abord merci d'avoir lu le début de l'histoire. ^^ Ensuite pour répondre à ta question je compte publier un chapitre tous les mercredis et samedis. On m'a dit qu'il fallait mieux laisser du temps entre chaque publication mais avec l'avis de ma Bêta on a juger que deux chapitres par semaines c'étaient un bon compromis. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Bonne lecture** :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**- **Pourquoi vous être encore là ? Demanda rageusement Draco.

- Dis nous carrément que tu ne veux pas de nous ici ?

- C'est ça, Weasley. T'as tout compris.

Deux jours. Deux jours que Draco devait supporter le couple qui avait décidé de s'installer chez lui pour le « week-end ». Sauf qu'ils étaient lundi et que Draco commençait à s'énerver.

La Belette ainsi que Grangie disposaient de leur jour de repos le lundi alors ils s'étaient fait une joie de lui pourrir ses journées. Ça leur arrivaient de temps en temps, de vouloir passer du temps tous ensemble. Sauf que le blond ne voulait qu'une seule chose : revoir Harry.

Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à en parler au couple même s'il savait qu'il fallait le faire. C'était trop précoce, trop irréel. Surtout que l'image qui lui restait du brun n'était pas très belle. Pas belle du tout, même. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'un autre que lui voit Harry comme ça. Ce ne serait pas l'aider.

Au début, Draco avait pensé fausser compagnie à ses compagnons. Il avait vite rejeté cette idée. Quand ils venaient chez lui, Weasley renforçait les défenses et tout le monde était au courant lorsque l'on tentait d'entrer ou de sortir de la maison grâce à une alarme stridente. Alors Draco s'était résigné. Il devait attendre pour revoir son brun et lorsqu'il attendait il avait l'impression que les secondes se transformaient en heures.

Du coup, il avait essayé d'extérioriser son insatisfaction en courant des heures sur le tapis roulant ou en s'explosant les biceps. Mais au bout d'un moment, son corps n'avait pas suivi l'allure, il s'était résolu à poser ses fesses dans le canapé en cuir avec les deux autres pour regarder la télé.

Un film d'action passait sur l'écran en face d'eux, Granger picorait du popcorn pendant que Weasley engloutissait un sandwich aussi long que son avant bras. Et c'était son deuxième. L'ex-vert le regardait, dégouté. Il espérait que l'autre ne mettrait pas de miettes, sinon il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

Il était trop énervé de ne pas aller voir Harry pour en plus supporter le spectacle de ses amis complètement ignorants.

- Vraiment quand vous vous barrez ? Reprit-il.

Hermione le regarda, en fronçant les sourcils, un popcorn à quelque centimètre de sa bouche.

- Tu nous caches quelque chose.

Draco se renfrogna, descendit un peu plus dans le canapé et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il reconnaissait que sa position était éloquente et un peu puéril. Mais tant pis, il voulait juste qu'ils s'en aillent. Harry avait besoin de lui et tant qu'il était coincé avec ces deux là, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Granger posa le récipient sur la table basse alors que lui, y posait ses pieds nus. Il allait avoir le droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Il ne parlerait pas. Enfin pas du Survivant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'on parte ou pas ?

- J'aimerais bien rester seul.

La brune le regarda comme s'il avait un problème mental. En même temps, elle n'avait pas tort. La semaine précédente il aurait tout donné pour qu'ils viennent le voir. Mais c'était avant de revoir l'ex-Gryffondor. Maintenant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir sortir. Hermione leva les sourcils et le scruta.

- Tu n'es pas sorti au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Tu as un problème ?

Pour sûr, il en avait un. Du genre, grand et brun. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

- Mais non.

- Tu nous le dirais, hein ?

- Ouais.

Il parvint à lui sourire doucement, histoire de la rassurer un peu. Quand il repensait à l'époque où ils étaient à l'école, jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir une conversation avec la Granger.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Draco.

- 'mione, laisse-le. Ce doit être le fait de ne pas avoir aéré son cerveau depuis un bout de temps, dit Ron avant que le blond ne puisse répondre.

Sur ce coup, Draco était heureux que le roux ait ouvert sa bouche. L'ex-préfète-en-chef lança un regard noir à son copain mais ne répondit pas. Elle laissa couler. Bizarre. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Weasley bailla et s'étira jusqu'à passer son bras autour des épaules de sa copine. Draco aurait levé les yeux au ciel, s'il n'était pas en train de se précipiter sur la perche que Ron venait de lui tendre.

- Vous commencez à quelle heure demain ?

- Sept heures trente, répondit Hermione.

- D'ailleurs, on devrait y aller. Je suis crevé.

Merci, Merlin ! Il avait réussi ! La brune lança un regard noir à Weasley qui ne s'en rendit pas compte. L'autre se leva, invita sa copine à en faire autant et salua Draco. Il était vraiment intelligent.

- Nous repasserons dans la semaine pour tes courses.

- Bien sûr Hermione. De toute manière, comme je ne bouge pas d'ici vous pouvez passer quand vous voulez.

- Bonne nuit, Draco.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle le prit dans ses bras puis sortit à la suite de son copain. Draco soupira. Enfin seul. S'il écoutait son instinct, il courrait s'habiller et sortirait au pas de course. Mais la raison le poussait à attendre, Grangie devait le surveiller par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur l'écran. Un homme courait dans la rue alors que sa maison derrière lui explosait. Complètement inintéressant. Il préférerait être aux côtés du Survivant.

Oui, il devait y aller. Il sauta sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'à sa chambre au premier étage. Il troqua son pantalon en lin noir pour une paire de jeans et enfila une chemise blanche. En passant devant le miroir, il se regarda, passa une main dans ses cheveux qui retombèrent légèrement sur son front en de petites mèches blondes. Il avait abandonné le gel, il se trouvait beaucoup plus beau avec les cheveux libres.

Une fois qu'il fut près, il descendit, revêtit son manteau puis prit sa baguette. Il lança un sort de Désillusion, il avait déjà fait ça une fois à Poudlard et savait que ça marcherait. Personne ne pourrait le voir, il passerait inaperçu. Il sortit de chez lui, ferma la porte et commença à s'éloigner. Quand il fut sûr d'être assez loin de chez les Weasley, Draco arrêta son sort et transplana dans la rue glauque devant chez le Survivant.

Il soupira profondément. Rien n'avait changé mais au fond qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Que les prostituées se soient transformées en princesses et les SDF en chats qui chasseraient les rats ?

Rapidement, il monta les marches. Son copain le drogué n'était pas là aujourd'hui mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il continua jusqu'à arriver devant la porte du brun.

Peut-être que l'autre était sorti. Draco devrait attendre son retour et il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Dans ce cas, il rentrerait. Oui, et il reviendrait le lendemain. Mais il allait vérifier avant de penser aux différents cas de figure. Il poussa la porte.

La lumière était éteinte et de petits gémissements se faisaient entendre. Draco se figea. Et si le Survivant prenait du bon temps et qu'il le découvrait en pleine action ?

Tant pis.

Il s'avança dans l'appartement et remarqua que la source du bruit venait du lit sauf que le brun était seul.

Un peu paniqué, Draco se précipita vers lui et alluma la petite lumière. Il se trouva paralysé devant ce qu'il vit.

C'était… horrible. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Harry tournait et se retournait dans son lit taché de sang et humide de sueur. De petits gémissements de douleurs s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le drap souillé de rouge avait glissé par terre révélant les bras écarlates, le caleçon trempé et les cicatrices sur son torse. Son visage était anormalement pâle et luisait avec la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau.

Bouche bée, Draco ne pu que se rapprocher doucement de lui. Qu'avait fait le brun ? S'il ne bougeait pas, on aurait pu le croire mort. Le blond tomba à genoux le cœur serré et tendit la main pour caresser le visage tordu de souffrance. Dès que ses doigts touchèrent sa peau, Draco comprit qu'Harry avait de la fièvre. Beaucoup de fièvre.

- Oh, Harry, souffla-t-il.

Vu l'état des draps et de son corps, le Survivant était dans cet état depuis pas mal de temps. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu plus tôt ?

Il devait absolument faire baisser la fièvre, Potter ne survivrait pas sinon. Solution ? Lui faire prendre une douche glacée. Il se releva et courut vers la salle de bain. Pour se figer de nouveau. Et merde ! C'était quoi ce bordel ?

La pièce était remplie de rouge. Une multitude de tâches de sang. Une serviette imbibée du liquide écarlate attendait par terre. Quelqu'un était mort ou quoi ?

- Oh, putain…

Il évoluait en plein cauchemar. Un horrible et terrifiant cauchemar. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il avait osé laisser Harry alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Comment pourrait-il encore se regarder dans une glace ?

Il alluma la douche en mettant de coté tous les sentiments de honte et de tristesse qui l'envahissaient. Il revêtit son masque de Malfoy pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il devait faire.

De retour dans le salon, il se dégagea de l'emprise de son manteau, de sa chemise et de son pantalon. Comme Potter ne disposait pas de baignoire et qu'il ne tiendrait en aucun cas debout, il devait l'accompagner sous la douche. Il se serait bien contenté de lui passer un linge imbibé d'eau froide mais Harry avait atteint la limite.

En boxer, Draco s'approcha du malade toujours endormi. Il se pencha et le prit délicatement dans ses bras comme si c'était le plus précieux des bibelots. Il frissonna quand leurs peaux rentrèrent en contact l'une et l'autre.

- Harry, réveille-toi, souffla Draco.

L'autre gémit, s'agita dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi, ça va aller.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent puis le blond rencontra les yeux verts luisants de fièvres.

- Dr…Draco…

- Ouais, Harry c'est moi. Je vais t'aider.

Ledit Harry ne répondit pas, posa simplement sa joue contre l'épaule gauche du blond. Dans la salle de bain, Draco présenta son dos au jet d'eau glacé. Waouh ! C'était froid. Tellement froid qu'il avait l'impression que son dos était en feu. Il n'imaginait même pas l'effet que cela ferait à Harry mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Pour le moment, il se servait de son corps pour éviter le contact avec la peau du malade. Il se tourna légèrement, de manière à ce que des ruisselets d'eau coulent le long de son torse pour toucher Harry.

Ce dernier gémit et essaya de se dégager sans trop de conviction. Draco resserra son emprise tandis que le sang commençait à partir de la peau pâle.

- Chut, Harry. Calme-toi, ça va t'aider. Tu vas aller mieux après. Faut juste qu'on fasse tomber la fièvre puis après je pourrais te soigner avec les sorts appropriés.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, et pendant un instant il crut qu'il s'était endormi. Il se tourna encore un peu dans la direction du jet pour donner un meilleur accès au corps contre lui. Le nettoyant et l'apaisant un peu plus.

- Est-ce que tu es… vraiment… là ?

Draco sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

- Ouais Harry, je suis là.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai de vrai.

Une main se posa sur son cœur qui rata un battement. Draco frissonna et ça n'avait rien avoir avec la température de l'eau.

- Je croyais que je rêvais.

- Hé non Potter, je suis réel.

La main du Survivant resta sur sa poitrine alors que le silence s'installait entre eux. Sa peau était anesthésiée alors que l'eau continuait à couler sur le corps propre qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

- Tu te sens mieux, Potter ?

- Oui. Merci.

- On sort ?

- Je suis bien ici.

- On attend encore un peu, alors.

La tête brune donna son accord avec un petit geste. Lorsque le Survivant lui demanda de sortir, il ne se fit pas prier. Il les sortit de la cabine de douche puis déposa l'autre sur ses pieds. Il ne le lâcha pas, le portant à moitié pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas. Il trouva une serviette propre et enveloppa le brun dedans qui s'était mis à trembler.

Il prit bien soin de ne pas regarder la serviette et les taches écarlates. Il péterait un câble s'il regardait de nouveau le carnage qui régnait dans la salle de bain. Il demanderait des explications que le brun n'était pas prêt à lui donner.

Draco reprit l'autre dans ses bras avant que ses genoux ne puissent céder sous son poids. Dans l'autre pièce, il déposa Potter sur le canapé.

- Je vais changer les draps. Où sont les propres ?

- Dans le… coin là-bas.

Il accompagna ses paroles avec un geste tremblant vers le coin gauche de la pièce. Il trouva les draps pliés par terre. Il les prit, défit le lit, jeta les tissus sales en boules contre un mur et mit en place les propres.

Il eu envie de rire et l'aurait surement fait si la situation n'était pas aussi délirante. Draco Malfoy faisait le lit de quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant des années, Dobby faisait ces « sales besognes » comme disait son père. Il avait toujours été dépendant de quelqu'un dans les tâches du quotidien. Jusqu'à la guerre. Maintenant, il habitait dans une grande maison. Seul. Complètement indépendant. Il se débrouillait tout seul pour cuisiner, faire le ménage et tout le reste. Mais si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il ferait le lit de Potter, il lui aurait ri au nez.

- Où sont tes vêtements ?

Le brun se recroquevilla sur le canapé et baissa les yeux. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ? Il voulait juste que l'autre se sèche et qu'il revête un pyjama.

- Dans, euh… l'armoire là.

Ah, oui, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Potter ne l'avait toujours pas regardé. D'un pas incertain, Draco alla jusqu'à ladite armoire et hésita à l'ouvrir. Le brun cachait-il un cadavre là-dedans ? Et puis, finalement il le fit.

D'accord, l'armoire était pratiquement vide mais il n'y avait rien de grave. Draco avait bien remarqué l'état de l'appartement, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver des dizaines de vêtements avec des costumes chics. En jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, il remarqua qu'Harry avait replié ses jambes contre sa poitrine et avait posé son front contre ses genoux.

Draco ne savait pas si c'était parce que la fièvre revenait ou s'il avait honte de sa vie. Il décida de prendre un caleçon simple gris pour que le brun puisse dormir tranquillement, à ce qu'il avait vu son pyjama se résumait à ça.

Il revint sur ses pas et tendit l'habit à l'ex-Gryffondor.

- Ça te va, ça ?

- Oui, merci, répondit le Survivant d'une petite voix.

- La fièvre est revenue ?

- Non, j'ai mal à la tête c'est tout.

Draco se détourna pour laisser un semblant d'intimité au brun. Après un moment, un bruit sourd le fit se retourner. Harry était étalé par terre. Non mais quel con ! A n'en pas douter, le mec était tellement borné qu'il avait voulu aller tout seul dans son lit. Bien fait pour lui, ça lui apprendra.

- Alors Potty, t'as voulu voir si le plancher était propre ?

- Je n'voulais pas te déranger.

- Tu me laisses t'aider ?

- T'es tout mouillé.

Oh, oui, Draco ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il haussa les épaules, récupéra la serviette délaissé par l'autre et se sécha. Il avait conscience que l'ex-rouge regardait chaque mouvement qu'il faisait et sa bouche s'assécha. Sa peau s'échauffa, il déglutit difficilement.

Il releva la tête et leva un sourcil.

- La vue te plait ?

- Je préférerais dormir.

Bien sûr, Draco n'y croyait pas du tout. La voix du brun était plus rauque que d'habitude mais il était vrai que ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts. Après s'être séché, il écarta les bras de façon à ce qu'Harry puisse le voir en entier.

- Je peux t'aider maintenant ?

Sans attendre, il releva l'autre et l'emmena jusqu'au lit où il le déposa délicatement. Tout de suite, Harry ferma les yeux. Inconsciemment, sa main se perdit dans les cheveux bruns. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de ses traits si familiers et pourtant si inconnus. Le brun était… beau. Il l'avait toujours été et même amaigri il le restait. Draco caressa les mèches jusqu'à ce que le soupir de contentement d'Harry le ramène au présent.

Il dégagea sa main et tourna les talons.

- Tu vas où ? demanda le Survivant d'une voix tendue par le sommeil.

- Pas loin, j'ai un truc à… euh… faire.

Ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas la tâche numéro un sur sa liste des choses les plus joyeuses à faire. Loin de là même. Ce devait même être hors liste.

Il se rapprocha de la porte encore ouverte de la salle de bain quand la voix du brun le fit s'arrêter.

- Tu reviens après ?

- Si tu veux.

En aucun cas, il allait de nouveau le laisser mais Potter n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Sa proposition lui permettait d'avoir une raison valable de rester.

- S'il te plaît.

Draco hocha la tête même s'il savait que l'autre devait avoir fermé les yeux et qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Qu'importe.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et passa le seuil de la salle d'eau. Cette fois, il s'autorisa à bien regarder la scène sanglante devant lui.

Le sol recouvert de taches rouges aurait du être blanc, c'était vraiment un carnage. Draco ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être à ce point désespéré pour se faire du mal délibérément. Pour lui, c'était tout bonnement incompréhensible.

Il voulait des réponses. Pourquoi le Survivant avait tout abandonné ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné de nouvelles ? Pourquoi vivait-il ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de ses journées ? Pourquoi se faisait-il mal ? Pourquoi lui avait-il tourné le dos ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné alors que Draco avait besoin de lui ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…

Mais le blond se doutait qu'Harry ne lui répondrait pas. Pas encore, du moins. Il espérait que l'autre lui ferait assez confiance pour se confier. Plus tard… Mais même s'il ne lui disait rien, il l'aiderait à sortir de son monde triste de la dépression.

Il avait passé huit mois de sa vie à se sentir inutile et rejeté, maintenant il avait quelqu'un de qui s'occuper. Une personne à qui il tenait, vraiment. Le brun s'était insinué dans son cœur après ce qu'il lui avait dit à la fin de la guerre, dans la cours de Poudlard.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, pour ne pas penser aux paroles du Survivant qui avait fait ressortir quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. De complètement nouveau. Il devait fermer les portes aux souvenirs et devait d'abord se préoccuper du présent avant de penser au passé.

Avec sa baguette qu'il avait prit, il fit un petit geste et murmura :

_- Récurvite_.

Le sort de nettoyage permit d'enlever toutes traces de sang du sol. Et Draco se sentit mieux après. Il se débarrassa de la serviette qui était complètement fichue et jeta la lame de rasoir. Plus jamais le brun ne se rasera. Lui vivant, Harry ne s'approcherait plus d'un objet tranchant.

Il revint dans le salon, emprunta un sous-vêtement à Potter, prit ces affaires et retourna dans la salle de bain. Le blond se changea mais ne prit pas la peine de passer sa chemise, il s'adossa à la porte qu'il avait fermée et glissa jusqu'au sol.

Il posa son front sur ses genoux et soupira bruyamment. Comment allait-il aider Potter ? Ça allait être compliqué. Très compliqué. Mais il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien. Il trouverait comme le bon Serpentard qu'il était. Il arriverait à ses fins par n'importe quels moyens.

Il voulait qu'Harry aille mieux et lui parle de ses problèmes. Draco allait rentrer dans la vie du brun pour ne plus en sortir.

Il se passa les mains dans ses cheveux. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il guérisse le Survivant. C'était le plus important.

Il se releva et sortit de la salle de bain. L'appartement était plongé dans le silence. Doucement, Draco se rapprocha du lit et s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

Harry dormait sur le côté, le visage tourné vers lui. Ses cheveux sombres tombaient devant ses yeux. Draco tendit le bras pour dégager son visage, il posa la main sur son front. Ce n'était pas possible ! La fièvre revenait déjà. En moins forte peut-être, mais elle était quand même là. Il avait pris à peine vingt minutes.

Draco sentait que la nuit allait être longue. Il se précipita vers la cuisine où il prit un verre d'eau, un bol et un cachet effervescent. De retour dans la salle de bain, il remplit le bol d'eau froide et attrapa un gant de toilette.

Près du lit, il prépara le cachet et mouilla le gant. Puis il tapota le visage pâle du brun qui gémit en gesticulant.

- Hé ! Harry, réveille-toi. Harry ? Le secoua-t-il.

- Hum…

- Tiens, bois ça.

Draco passa la main à l'arrière du crâne de l'autre, le redressa un peu et présenta le verre devant ses lèvres. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment, puis il but le verre en entier avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux.

- Je suis si fatigué, Draco, souffla le brun d'une voix faible qui inquiéta le blond.

- Dors, ça ira mieux après.

Il passa de nouveau le tissu sur le front chaud, puis descendit jusqu'à son cou. De sa main libre, il laissa courir ses doigts sur ses tempes, qu'il massa délicatement. L'effet fût immédiat, le visage d'Harry se détendit, le peu de muscle qui lui restait se débanda. Draco continua plus longtemps que nécessaire mais le brun avait l'air tellement mieux quand il le massait qu'il n'eut pas le cœur d'arrêter.

Il dégagea la couette puis rafraichit le torse du brun avec le gant. Draco serra les dents pour ne pas demander au mec des explications alors qu'il passait son tissu sur des dizaines de cicatrices. Elles ressortaient sur la peau blanche.

Il reprit ses caresses quand le Survivant se remit à gémir. Ça l'arrêta presque immédiatement. Il remarqua que l'autre recommençait à transpirer mais l'eau froide semblait lui faire du bien. Une de ses mains se perdit dans la chevelure sombre, alors que les doigts de l'autre main effleuraient les côtes anormalement visibles.

Potter était beaucoup trop maigre, Draco le ferait manger. Pas tout de suite. Mais quand il serait guéri.

Il poussa un soupir. Le bol était déjà vide. Il s'apprêtait à se lever mais la voix faible d'Harry l'en empêcha.

- Reste avec moi…

- T'es pas un malade facile, tu sais ça, Potter ?

- S'il te plaît ?

Draco grogna un peu. La supplique était demandée d'une voix si pathétique. Il ne pouvait que l'accepter. Il resta au chevet du Survivant, reprenant ses cajoleries.

- Comment tu te sens, Potter ?

- J'ai froid, répondit-il faiblement sans ouvrir les yeux mais en claquant des dents.

Sa peau était brûlante mais il semblait vraiment avoir froid. Que faire ? Draco remarqua un tube de cachet sur la table de nuit, de l'autre côté du lit. Il s'assit sur le matelas et tendit le bras pour attraper le traitement. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reculer que le brun posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Surpris, il leva les deux mains mais ne bougea pas.

- Tu nous fais quoi là ?

- J'ai besoin de chaleur…

- Mais tu es brulant !

- J'ai froid.

Comme si ça expliquait tout. Cependant, Draco ne bougea pas. Il était trop bien, se sentait utile et indispensable.

- Tu peux t'allonger, tu sais ?

Que répondre à ça ? Bien sûr, il pouvait se dégager de l'emprise du brun sans problème, l'envoyer balader, l'abandonner à sa perte et partir sans demander son reste. Oui, bien sûr qu'il pouvait.

Au lieu de ça, il s'allongea. Et Harry remarquant son geste, enleva sa tête de ses jambes pour mieux pouvoir se couler contre lui. Le brun se tassa contre son flanc, il sentit le front chaud toucher ses côtes gauches et le souffle sur sa peau nue.

Instinctivement, Draco passa son bras autour ce corps contre lui, dessina des arabesques invisibles dans son dos dans un geste de réconfort. Il prit dans sa main droite la baguette qu'il avait posée à côté de lui. Ainsi, il pourrait protéger son brun.

- Bonne nuit Harry, souffla-t-il le regard fixé au plafond.

En réponse, le brun se colla un peu plus à lui. La main quitta le dos de l'autre pour se poser sur sa nuque. Du pouce, il la caressa dans un rythme lent et constant pour apaiser le malade.

Harry dormit calmement jusqu'à deux heures du matin, après Draco ne le sut pas. Malgré son envie de rester éveillé, il ne put que s'endormir bercé par le souffle régulier contre son flanc.

* * *

Alors, vos avis ? Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne **mercredi 20**, je tenais cependant à préciser que je risques de le poster tard plus tard en raison du BAC ( d'anglais il me semble ^^) Mais le chapitre sera quand même le mercredi. Bonne journée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : **Je tenais à préciser que l'histoire est déjà écrite et terminée, elle compte 13 chapitres plus un épilogue !

**Avertissement** : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contient du slash (relation entre deux hommes) , de l'automutilation et un lemon (chapitre 10). Vous êtes prévenu !

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara ! ( Celle qui m'a fait découvrir le slash, merci ! Je voulais te laisser un petit mot, je trouvais ça classe ! ^^ )

**Note 2** : Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, du coup je profite de la publication du chapitre pour répondre !

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

_pmbo64_ : Coucou, j'espère que ton Bac c'est bien passé ! Oui, tu as tout à fait raison je suis en Term et je viens de finir (enfin depuis 1h) mon bac d'anglais :) Je te remercie pour tout et ça me fait trop plaisir de t'avoir comme fan ! ^^ Et oui, je suis une vilaine bête, je vous laisse comme ça mais c'est uniquement pour que vous continuiez à être à fond dedans ! Faut que je donne envie de lire la suite x)

_Eichi-chan_ : Merci à toi de lire mon histoire :) Et merci pour mon bac !

_Sakura-okasan_ : Je vois que ça te plais, j'en suis contente ! Bonne lecture !

_Florence Baker_ : Tu risques d'être déçu par le réveil d'Harry mais je n'en dit pas plus tu le découvriras par la suite !

_Dracolina3_ : Merci, ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir ! Qu'on me dise que ma fic est bien ficelée me touche ! Oui, Draco est touchant mais je l'aime bien comme ça dans le rôle de sauveur, ça lui va bien !

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont ajouté en Favori !_

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

_Je dédie ce chapitre à pmbo64 parce que tous tes messages me font trop plaisir et j'adore ton enthousiasme pour mon histoire (un grand merci ^^) et à Chip' parce qu'on aime notre petit Sev'._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Draco fût réveillé par des cris terrifiants.

- Non… Non… Sirius… Je… Fred ? Mais… Remus… NON ! Je suis désolé ! Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît ! NOON ! J'ai pas… voulais pas… Oh mon Dieu ! Je… Non ! Pas… EUX ! Pas… _LUI_ ! TOM, arrêtez… je vous en supplie… tuez-moi… TUEZ-MOI ! TUEZ-MOI A LEURS PLACES ! Mais arrêtez… oui, tuez-moi…

Sa réplique se brisa dans un sanglot à fendre l'âme. Son visage était en pleurs, Harry bougeait dans tous les sens. Draco se redressa et le secoua par les épaules.

- Harry ! Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi !

Pas de réaction à part une longue plainte de douleur et de tristesse.

- Harry ! C'est un cauchemar ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Allez, réveille-toi !

Le Survivant ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ces derniers étaient complètements vides noyés dans un océan de larmes. Il ne regardait rien en particulier. La bouche ouverte, ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'il avalait de grandes goulées d'air. Il semblait perdu.

- Hey, Harry. Regarde-moi. C'est fini d'accord ? Regarde-moi.

Draco réussit à capter le regard vert en serrant toujours ses épaules. Il avait l'air complètement affolé. Le brun cligna un instant des paupières en le regardant. Sembla enfin le voir réellement.

- Draco ?

Il ne put que le prendre dans ses bras. Il serra ce corps si maigre qui tremblait de peur, passa son bras droit sur le dos trempé de sueur. Le visage tourmenté se perdit dans son cou alors que ses deux bras entourèrent le corps tremblant pour le serrer plus fort contre lui.

- Ouais, Harry. C'est moi. Du calme, c'est fini. Ouais, c'est fini…

Draco lui murmurait à l'oreille des paroles apaisantes alors que le brun sanglotait contre son épaule. Il sentit vaguement un liquide chaud glisser dans son dos. Mais il préférait se concentrer sur le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il y avait sa place. Leurs peaux en contact lui permirent de prendre conscience de chaque petit détail.

Subitement, Harry se libéra de son emprise en sursautant comme s'il s'était brulé. Draco laissa ses mains sur ses épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Mais en suivant le regard vert, il comprit. Le Survivant regardait ses mains avec horreur, les yeux écarquillés. Draco ne bougea pas, paralysé par ce qu'il voyait.

Les mains étaient couvertes de sang qui coulait des différentes plaies sur ses avant-bras. Jamais, Draco n'avait été aussi paniqué. Il pressa les plaies avec ses mains pour arrêter le saignement, indifférent aux gémissements de souffrance de l'autre.

- Putain, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Draco… je… je suis désolé.

Sans attendre, Draco attrapa sa baguette, remercia mentalement son parrain pour lui avoir appris le _Vulnera Sanentur_ et la passa le long des plaies de Potter. Il marmonna l'incantation qui ressemblait presque à une chanson trois fois. La première pour arrêter le flux de sang, la deuxième pour refermer les plaies, la troisième pour faire disparaître un maximum les traces. Sauf que sans Dictame, Harry aurait forcément des cicatrices. Qui se rajouteraient à celles qu'il avait déjà.

- Je suis… désolé…

Le brun était en état de choc. Une conséquence de son cauchemar. Les yeux étaient redevenus fiévreux alors qu'il ne regardait que ses avant-bras maintenant guéris.

- C'est pas grave. Laisse tomber et allonge-toi.

Il était content de voir que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Il avait beau montrer un visage inexpressif, la panique et l'inquiétude faisaient battre son cœur à mille à l'heure. Il posa une main sanglante sur l'épaule pâle et poussa doucement mais fermement pour que l'autre s'allonge. Sur le dos, Harry regardait le plafond en claquant des dents. Draco passa sa baguette sur tout son corps et lança un _Tergeo_ pour nettoyer le sang de la peau du Survivant puis il fit de même avec lui.

Harry s'était tourné sur le coté lui montrant son dos, roulé en boule, les bras autour de son torse dans une attitude blessée.

Quand le blond lui frôla le dos, il sursauta violement. Ce petit geste brisa le cœur de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est à cause de ma magie. Elle est trop forte.

Draco comprenait. Après le stage qu'il avait fait à Ste Mangouste, il savait que même un sorcier lambda pouvait s'infliger des blessures plus ou moins importantes suite à un cauchemar particulièrement horrible. Bien sûr, lui n'avait été témoin que de bleus et de contusions, ils n'allaient jamais jusqu'à s'ouvrir la peau. Mais aucun sorcier ne disposait de la puissance de la magie d'Harry, ni de l'intensité de ses cauchemars. Donc, oui, Draco comprenait.

Sauf que ça n'arrangeait en rien l'état du brun. Malade comme il était, il n'avait pas besoin d'une perte de sang supplémentaire. De plus, au souvenir du massacre de la salle de bain, il se doutait que le Survivant n'avait pas pleinement récupéré de sa dernière mutilation.

Il lui fallait absolument trouver une potion Wiggenweld et un baume de lewisie brûlante. Or, c'était impossible d'en trouver dans le monde Moldu et le seul endroit qui venait à Draco pour en trouver était Poudlard. Sauf que s'il allait à l'école, Dumbledore saurait qu'il avait retrouvé Harry, il lui demanderait des explications et le brun lui en voudrait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

La fièvre revenait et associée au manque de sommeil, Harry ne tiendrait jamais. Désespéré comme il l'était, il allait abandonner et se laisser mourir. Et ça, Draco ne pouvait même pas y penser.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait aller à l'école.

Il se leva, passa son tee-shirt, prit son manteau et revint vers le lit. Il repéra une bouteille d'eau qu'il prit et s'assit sur le matelas.

- Harry, tu devrais boire. Tu te déshydrates vite.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco…

La tête tournée sur le côté, les yeux toujours écarquillés Harry griffait ses avant-bras.

- Arrête, Harry.

Draco posa ses mains sur celles du brun pour qu'il stoppe ses mouvements. S'il continuait ainsi, sa peau serait bientôt de nouveau en sang.

- Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Draco, je…

- Je sais, tu es désolé. Essaye de dormir.

Le brun lui serra la main pendant qu'il caressait les cheveux en batailles comme il aurait aimé qu'on lui fasse quand il était enfant.

Combien de fois dans son lit avait-il souhaité que sa mère passe le seuil de sa chambre pour le câliner alors que la fièvre était au plus haut ? Un nombre incalculable de fois même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne.

Au bout d'un moment, la tension du brun se relâcha et sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il dormait, Draco détacha les doigts qui retenaient toujours sa main. Et sortit de l'appartement.

Il traça un P non fermé sur la porte en murmurant _Collaporta_ qui permit de fermer la porte de l'appartement à clé. Les protections semblaient encore en marche, il tourna les talons.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et transplana chez lui. Il devait prévenir les Weasley pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas.

Un morceau de papier attendait sagement dans le salon avec un stylo posé à côté. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas les y avoir posés mais ils étaient quand même là. Alors il griffonna rapidement un mot expliquant au couple qu'il partait à Poudlard pour une durée indéterminée. Il monta dans sa chambre, ouvrit son armoire et attrapa sa cape.

Une fois le petit mot installé sur le battant de la porte et la capuche bien en place, Draco transplana.

Il arriva devant les grilles en fer forgé de l'enceinte de l'école. Comme il s'en doutait au vu des protections qui encerclait Poudlard.

_- Lumos_, dit-il.

Avec la lumière de sa baguette il put avancer sans crainte jusqu'à la petite cabane. Un Auror avait été assigné à l'entrée de l'école pour assurer l'identité de ceux qui entraient ou sortaient.

Draco passa le bras à travers la grille et frappa violement contre la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme grand d'une quarantaine d'années sortait en trombe.

- J'aimerais entrer, demanda Draco avant que l'autre puisse ouvrir la bouche.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il abaissa sa capuche pour que l'homme sache à qui il avait affaire. Parce que ses cheveux blonds qui tiraient vers le blanc comme les yeux gris étaient caractéristiques des Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy, se présenta-t-il quand même.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je dois m'assurer qu'il s'agit bien de vous.

Dans un soupir, il écarta les bras et laissa l'Auror lui lancer un sort de révélation. Bien sûr, l'homme s'excusa et ouvrit la grille une fois le contrôle passé. Sans se préoccuper de ses paroles insignifiantes, Draco s'engouffra d'un pas déterminé sur le pont qui surplombait une partie du lac et qui menait au Hall d'entrée.

Rusard attendait déjà malgré l'heure plus que tardive sur les marches. Ils s'échangèrent un hochement de tête, puis Rusard ouvrit les portes et Draco le suivit.

A travers les couloirs, l'ex-Serpentard revit toutes les années passées entre ses murs. Les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs. Un sentiment de mélancolie, s'insinua en lui.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement en face de la grande statue qui révéla un escalier en colimaçon quand le concierge prononça le mot de passe. Draco monta sans attendre les marches et après avoir frappé à la porte, entra dans la pièce.

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, le phénix toujours sur son perchoir. Il était cinq heures quarante-cinq du matin, et le directeur semblait plus pimpant que jamais.

- Que me vaut ta visite, Draco ?

Dumbledore lui parlait comme s'il était encore un élève et qu'il le croisait régulièrement dans les couloirs. C'était troublant.

- J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, Professeur.

- Je t'en pris.

- M'autoriseriez-vous à utiliser les ingrédients de l'école pour des potions ?

- Des potions ? Quelles potions ?

- Une potion Wiggenweld et un baume de lewisie brûlante.

Le Professeur colla ses deux mains par le bout de ses doigts et fronça les sourcils.

- Serais-tu malade, Draco ?

- Non, c'est pour… un ami.

- Un ami ?

Oui, il pouvait considérer Harry comme un ami. Enfin, il l'espérait parce qu'au fond de lui le brun était plus que ça.

- Oui, oui, un ami, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le professeur attendait une réponse de sa part.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du directeur. Il avait comprit. Ce qu'il détestait ça quand les autres le lisaient comme un livre ouvert. Parfois il avait l'impression que le barbu le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. C'était flippant.

- Bien sûr que tu peux utiliser les ingrédients de l'école. Et j'espère que ton _ami_ se portera bien.

Draco ne prêta pas attention à l'accentuation sur le mot « ami ». Une invitation à sortir ? Très bien il l'acceptait avec plaisir. Il tourna le dos après un remerciement.

- J'espère aussi, marmonna-t-il avant de sortir.

Draco descendit les escaliers et prit la direction des cachots. Au fond à droite, il savait qu'il aurait trouvé la salle commune des Serpentard mais il ne cherchait pas ça. Il essaya d'ouvrir une salle de classe. Ouverte. Parfait.

Tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin se trouvaient ici. Il sortit, donc, le tout ainsi qu'un chaudron. Une fois les ingrédients alignés sur la table, il enleva sa cape et son manteau.

Il serait occupé pour un petit moment autant être à l'aise.

.

En tournant le liquide maintenant vert, il pensa à Harry. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'il allait bien et que le brun se raccrocherait à la vie jusqu'à son retour. Il espérait plus que tout que le Survivant ne penserait pas qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Mais il fallait absolument que ses pensées arrêtent de partir vers l'ex-Gryffondor. Rien ne sortirait de bon.

Il sursauta quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit pour livrer passage à un homme. Severus Snape. Son parrain se dirigea vers lui. Il regarda rapidement la potion sur le feu sans un mot. Puis il alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Alors, Draco ?

- J'ai besoin de potion Wiggenweld et d'un baume de lewisie brûlante.

Draco avait l'impression de se répéter. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà dit à Dumbledore ? Bien sûr que si, quelques minutes plus tôt. Ah, non, plusieurs heures plus tôt.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Sept heures et demie.

Une heure et demie qu'il bossait sur ses potions. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer. La fatigue se faisait sentir. Est-ce que Harry s'était déjà réveillé ? Avait-il remarqué qu'il était parti ? Lui manquait-il ?

- A quoi ces potions pourraient-elles bien te servir ?

Le ton utilisé par le professeur démontrait qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à Draco. Et le blond n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il y aurait d'autres questions et cela ne finirait jamais.

- Tu ne travailles pas ?

- J'ai un cours dans une demi-heure.

Mince, les cours. Il avait complètement oublié. Il espérait qu'il n'y en avait pas dans cette classe. Parce qu'il devait finir les potions. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Littéralement.

Draco versa le liquide vert dans une bouteille et laissa reposer. Pendant qu'il nettoyait son chaudron, Severus entreprit de commencer la deuxième potion.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire, pour qui sont ses potions ?

- Pour un ami.

- Un ami ? Mais tu n'as pas d'ami.

- Bien sûr que si, j'ai des amis, s'indigna Draco piqué au vif.

Il n'en avait pas beaucoup mais quand même. D'abord il avait Harry et… et Harry. Il pouvait aussi considérer la Belette et la Grangie comme des amis. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas de vrais amis.

- Draco n'oublie pas que Nott et Crabble te cherchent.

Le blond suspendit son geste. Lorsqu'il était avec le brun, il oubliait tous ses problèmes. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Qu'Harry et son bien être.

Il était complètement dingue. Complètement dingue et complètement mordu. Du Survivant. Quand était-il arrivé à ce point écœurant ? Il transpirait l'amour à des kilomètres.

Ça n'allait pas du tout. Un Malfoy ne s'abaissait pas à _aimer_.

- Je n'oublie pas.

Bien sûr que si qu'il avait oublié, mais maintenant qu'on le lui rappelait, il s'en souvenait. Et l'importance de la situation lui sautait aux yeux. Parce que lorsqu'il sortait de chez lui, il ne risquait pas que sa vie. Il mettait Harry en danger, aussi.

- Prépare la Lewisie, Draco.

L'ex-Serpentard ne se fit pas prier, il accepta la demande de son parrain. Ça lui permettait d'oublier un certain brun qui envahissait ses pensées, alors qu'il ne voulait pas forcément. Il se mit à couper en petit cube de deux centimètres sur deux. Il avait commencé par la potion de Wiggenweld parce qu'elle était plus longue à préparer. Celle qu'il commençait à l'instant, était plus simple. Dans quelques minutes, il pourrait repartir.

Quand la plante fut coupée, il plongea le tout dans l'eau qui bouillonnait. Il leva ses yeux gris vers son parrain qui prenait la direction de la porte.

- N'oublie pas Draco, que ta vie est en danger. Alors rentre chez toi et restes-y. Je n'aimerais pas devoir enterrer mon filleul.

- Oui, parrain, répondit Draco d'une voix faible en baissant les yeux face au regard sombre de Snape.

Dix minutes plus tard, le blond remontait les couloirs les deux bouteilles dans ses poches. Il traversa l'école, sortit et marcha jusqu'à la cabane de l'Auror. Sa cape virevoltait autour de lui, alors que le soleil se levait.

L'homme le regarda rapidement et lui ouvrit la porte. Draco ne perdit pas de temps et transplana dans les rues glauques en bas de l'immeuble d'Harry. C'était décidé. Il soignerait le brun puis sortirait de sa vie et irait se cacher chez lui.

* * *

Alors vos avis ? J'avoue que ce chapitre serait plus un chapitre de transition pas très intéressante mais bon. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Prochain chapitre **Samedi 23**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : **Je tenais à préciser que l'histoire est déjà écrite et terminée, elle compte 13 chapitres plus un épilogue !

**Avertissement** : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contient du slash (relation entre deux hommes) , de l'automutilation et un lemon (chapitre 10). Vous êtes prévenu !

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara ! ( Celle qui m'a fait découvrir le slash, merci ! Je voulais te laisser un petit mot, je trouvais ça classe ! ^^ )

**Note 2** : Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, du coup je profite de la publication du chapitre pour répondre ! Encore désolée, la semaine a été longue avec le Bac mais maintenant, je suis toute à vous ! :)

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris_.

_pmbo64_ : Oui, j'ai recommencé à vous faire languir et ce n'est pas fini croit moi. Je pense que certaines vont se plaindre pour la fin du chapitre 9, ma bêta n'avait pas pu attendre mais vous si ^^ Autrement je suis contente que tes épreuves se soient bien passées ! Pour ce qui est de publier plus souvent c'est un non, clair et définitif, on a trouvé (ma bêta et moi) plusieurs bonne raison de ne pas le faire et puis il faut que j'ai le temps d'écrire d'autres histoires aussi ) Dans tous les cas merci de ton soutient ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

_Eichi-chan_ : Tu risques d'être surprise. Draco est une tête de mule, quand il veut quel que chose ou quand il le dit, il le fait. Mais tu verras dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain. Et pour le moment crois-moi Harry ne veut pas voir ces amis qui sont un rappel constant de toutes les vies qu'il pense avoir détruite même si Ron et Hermione vont bien il les a vu combattre pendant la guerre et ils ont failli mourir aussi donc… Alors je te souhaite bonne lecture et merci de suivre mon histoire !

_Sakura-okasan_ : Merci j'espère que celui-là aussi te plaira :)

_Ouragan_ : Voilà la suite ^^ ! Oui Harry est mal en point mais comme tu l'as dit Draco prend soin de lui, enfin pour le moment ! Non je rigole, tu verras la suite ! Merci de resté fidèle à l'histoire.

_Dracolina3_ : Il a été long à faire sa potion, n'est-ce pas ? Même moi, j'ai trouvé qu'il trainait un peu alors qu'Harry l'attendait x) Bon je te laisse découvrir la suite, merci Dracolina3 pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Bonne lecture** :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**.  
**

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'appartement, Draco ne fut pas surpris de le découvrir plongé dans l'obscurité. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. C'était comme s'il entrait dans une habitation dont le propriétaire était mort.

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il rejetait en bloc cette pensée. Harry n'était pas mort. Il avança prudemment, jeta sa cape sur le canapé en cuir pendant qu'il serrait sa baguette dans son poing. Son instinct lui criait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Alors que dans sa main gauche il tenait tant bien que mal les deux fioles de potions, il se demanda dans quel état serait le brun.

Inspirant profondément, il continua de mettre un pied devant l'autre jusqu'au lit. Les rayons du soleil levant commençaient à filtrer à travers les volets de la seule fenêtre. Mais il ne distinguait pas pour autant la présence du brun dans le lit.

Il se concentrait pour ne pas lâcher les fioles et ne pas céder à la panique. Complètement paralysé, il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer seulement quand il inspira profondément l'air renfermé après avoir vu un mouvement sous le drap.

Il ferma les yeux. Pendant un instant, il avait vraiment cru que l'ex-Gryffondor avait quitté ce monde. Le drap recouvrait tout le corps maigre ainsi que sa tête. Complètement dissimulé, Draco ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Il se laissa tomber doucement sur bord du matelas, tira sur le tissu qui le dissimulait et l'observa quelques instants. Le brun était toujours couvert de sueur tandis que la fièvre était revenue. Son visage était toujours aussi marqué mais ne modifiait en rien sa beauté…

_Non ! Pas de sentiment, abruti !_, se gifla-t-il mentalement.

Il se contenta de serrer les dents et de regarder le brun avec un œil de médecin. Le Survivant avait vraiment besoin d'une cure de sommeil, ses cernes noirs encerclaient ses yeux, sa peau pâle laissait percevoir des débuts de rides. Le brun devrait aussi manger car sa maigreur était affolante.

Il posa les fioles et sa baguette sur le matelas puis il se pencha pour secouer délicatement l'autre.

- Harry, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît.

Ledit Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux qui effleurèrent le blond avant de se refermer.

- Je t'ai apporté des potions po…

- Tu es parti.

Bien sûr qu'il était parti pour le bien être du brun. Il vivait le pire de ses pensées. Harry avait cru qu'il l'avait abandonné.

- Pour ton bien.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas. Tant pis, il voulait faire la gueule ? Draco savait la faire aussi. Il était même extrêmement fort pour ça. Si le Survivant n'était pas assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il avait _dû_ partir alors ça ne servait à rien. De toute manière, il devait sortir de sa vie et se serait plus facile pour lui de le quitter s'il se sentait rejeté.

Il prit les fioles pour ensuite se pencher vers le corps immobile.

- Bois ça !

L'ordre venait de claquer dans l'air d'une voix plus froide que Draco n'en avait eu envie au départ.

Son cœur se serra quand il vit Harry sursauter et que ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il n'avait pas eu envie de lui faire peur. Ça l'avait juste énervé que le Survivant n'ait pas réfléchi plus de trente secondes. Le malade ouvrit la bouche faiblement. Toute fois ce fût assez pour que Draco lui verse le liquide entre les lèvres.

Sans perdre de temps, il attrapa la deuxième bouteille et força le brun à la vider complètement. Indifférent aux haut-le-cœur qui traversaient l'autre, Draco le borda et lui lança un sort qui le plongea dans une semi-conscience. Harry méritait de dormir correctement pendant un moment.

Il se leva, trouva une feuille et un stylo. Il resta un moment à les fixer, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait écrire au brun. Finalement, il gribouilla rapidement quelques mots, laissa la feuille sur la table de la cuisine, déposa les quelques billets qu'il avait dans la poche et prépara du café. Il se doutait qu'Harry voudrait du café quand il se réveillerait plus tard dans la journée.

.

Draco revint au chevet de Potter quand il fût prêt à partir. Il savait qu'il pouvait et devait sortir de la vie de brun mais il voulait faire quelque chose avant.

Harry dormait grâce à son sort et il ne se rappellerait probablement de rien. C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas un seul instant.

Il se pencha et embrassa chastement les lèvres du brun. Elles étaient terriblement douces. Il avait terriblement envie qu'Harry lui réponde. Il voulait mourir de ses baisers. Il voulait bruler entre ses mains. Il voulait tout.

_Non ! Il. Ne. Voulait. Rien. Rien du tout…_

Draco soupira et ferma les yeux très forts.

Sans se laisser le temps de regretter son geste, il quitta l'appartement. Jamais il n'aurait dû embrasser le brun, ce souvenir le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pourquoi avait-il céder à cette vile tentation ? Parce qu'il ne reverrait plus Harry. Oui, il allait sortir de sa vie pour de bon, Harry ne le reverrait plus et… et lui non plus.

A l'instant où il descendait les marches, il serra son poing sur la poitrine. Il avait drôlement mal. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Il se sentait… vide.

Alors ça faisait ça d'avoir le cœur brisé ?

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

Harry se réveilla en s'étirant. Son réveil affichait seize heures. Il n'avait aucune idée du jour qu'il était.

Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Ça faisait du bien, même s'il aurait préféré dormir plus. D'ailleurs pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? La sonnerie de son portable lui apporta une réponse. Courbaturé, il s'extirpa du lit. Dès qu'il fut debout, il eut l'impression que les oreillers lui criaient de revenir.

Il secoua la tête. Il était complètement fou. Dans un soupir, il trouva son portable coincé sous les coussins dans le canapé.

- Allô ?

- Potter, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Je vous préviens, vous n'êtes pas à l'usine demain à la première heure, vous êtes viré. Je me fous de savoir que votre mère soit morte ou qu'un Alien ait débarqué chez vous. Aucune excuse n'est valable. Soit vous vous ramenez demain, vous rattrapez les heures perdues, soit vous perdez votre emploi et je vous dis adieu avec joie. Vous n'êtes pas indispensable. Je peux vous remplacez en un claquement de doigt. Mais n'oubliez pas, j'ai des contacts je peux vous pourrir la vie ici. Faire en sorte que vous n'aillez plus aucun job. C'est ça que vous voulez ?

- Euh, no… non…

- Alors je vous vois demain. Ne soyez pas en retard. Je n'aurais aucune pitié envers vous. Vous m'avez mis suffisamment dans la merde en ratant deux jours de boulot. Je serais intransigeant. Demain, Potter, dans mon bureau.

- Oui, monsieur.

Son patron avait déjà raccroché. Il le détestait. Il l'avait toujours détesté mais là, son patron atteignait des sommets. C'était un salop, doublé d'un égoïste, triplé d'un emmerdeur. Dès qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, il piquait une crise. Et qui était la cible numéro un du mec ? Harry lui-même.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry travaillait pour Bastard. Patron d'une usine à la chaine qui produisait les produits les plus vendus dans le pays, représentant de la marque à l'étranger, il menait Harry par le bout du nez. Plusieurs fois il l'avait menacé de lui fermer toutes les portes pour lui pourrir la vie.

Le problème c'était qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Et Harry se retrouverait sans emploi, sans argent. Il finirait à la rue, sans abris et sans amis.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Demain il devrait repartir pour une période horrible de son existence.

Il soupira. Bastard lui avait dit qu'il avait manqué deux jours de travail. Sachant qu'il ne travaillait pas le dimanche, il en déduisit qu'ils étaient mardi.

Qu'avait-il fait ses derniers jours ? Il ne se rappelait que vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait été malade. Tellement malade qu'il avait cru en mourir mais il s'était raccroché à la vie à cause de quelque chose. Ou plutôt, _pour quelqu'un_.

Quelqu'un était venu, l'avait aidé, l'avait soigné et protégé. Oui, quelqu'un était venu. Il en était certain. Une image confuse s'imposa à lui alors qu'il cherchait qui était cette personne.

Un ange blond aux yeux gris. Non, pas un ange. Draco Malfoy. Au final, peut-être était-ce la même chose.

Mais pourquoi Draco Malfoy l'aurait aidé ? Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas achevé ? Dans son agonie, il aurait été facile de le poignarder. Il n'aurait manqué à personne. Même pas à lui-même.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il se revoyait parfaitement dans les bras du blond, sous la douche alors que Draco essayait de faire baisser la fièvre. Pourquoi cette image ? Il fallait voir ça avec son cerveau qui avait décidé de le tourmenter.

Il se décida à aller prendre une douche : il sentait affreusement mauvais. Dans la salle de bain, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle était propre. Draco avait dû la nettoyer. Sauf que s'il l'avait nettoyé, ça voulait dire qu'il avait _vu_.

_Quelle conclusion, Einstein !_

Il se sentit encore plus mal. S'automutiler était une chose. Qu'une personne extérieure soit au courant en était une autre. Jamais – au grand jamais ! – Harry n'avait voulu que quelqu'un le sache. Surtout pas Malfoy.

Il avait déjà assez honte de ce qu'il faisait pour savoir en plus que Draco _savait_. Il pensait être au fond du trou avant ? Là, il se retrouvait les six pieds sous terre.

Enfin, bon, c'était trop tard pour se flageller.

D'un pas déterminé, il entra dans la douche. L'eau qui dégoulina sur son corps lui fit le plus grand bien.

.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sous le jet, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une autre serviette lui servait pour sécher ses cheveux.

La machine à café était remplie. Tout heureux, il s'en versa dans une tasse. Du café chaud, depuis quand n'en avait-il pas eu ? D'habitude, il se contentait de café froid et encore, la plupart du temps, il finissait dans un bar en compagnie de son verre de whisky.

Son ventre gargouilla. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne mangeait rien et que son ventre ne protestait pas. Ne protestait plus. De toute manière, il n'avait pas faim et ses placards étaient vides. Alors il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se retourna pour sortir de la cuisine et aller se vautrer dans le canapé quand ses yeux s'accrochèrent à un objet posé sur la table. Plusieurs objets.

Des billets verts attendaient posés à côté d'un morceau de papier. Harry se pencha, plissa les yeux.

_« 06 54 78 84 10, voici mon numéro. Appelle-moi seulement si tu es en train de mourir. »_

Harry eut un pauvre sourire. Même s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'appeler le blond, il se sentait moins seul.

Finalement, il reposa la tasse sur la table. Il voulait dormir encore avant la journée pourrie qui l'attendait demain. Alors il se recoucha, mit son réveil à sonner le lendemain à cinq heures du matin et s'endormit.

.

* * *

.

Une petite review ferait plaisir ! Juste pour avoir vos impressions )

Prochaine publication le **Mercredi 27**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : **Je tenais à préciser que l'histoire est déjà écrite et terminée, elle compte 13 chapitres plus un épilogue !

**Avertissement** : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contient du slash (relation entre deux hommes) , de l'automutilation et un lemon (chapitre 10). Vous êtes prévenu !

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

******Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

_Merci à celles et ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris_.

_Ouragan_ : Oui, il est enfin réveillé ! Moi non plus, je n'aime pas son patron. ^^ Pour ce qu'il est de ta question, tu trouveras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. :)

_Dracolina3_ : Oui tu as tout à fait raison : Draco se brise le cœur tout seul. Mais bon faut pas chercher. ^^ Je te laisse avec la suite, en espérant que ça te plaira !

**Bonne lecture** :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

.**  
**

Draco se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était midi, certes, mais la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. D'habitude, il aimait bien resté au lit et c'était pourquoi il voulait y rester maintenant. Par habitude. Parce que rien n'avait changé.

Mais il ne faisait que se cacher la vérité. Tout avait changé.

Dans un soupir, il se leva enfin, laissa le drap glissé le long de son corps parfait. Il ouvrit les volets permettant au soleil qui surplombait la ville d'entrer dans la maison. Il cligna un instant les yeux devant la vive lumière du jour.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le brun quelques jours plus tôt, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Ça avait été la plus belle erreur de toute sa vie. Mais il devait le faire. C'était inévitable. Stupide mais nécessaire.

Il passa un jogging noir et un marcel blanc, descendit les marches d'un pas lourd. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Et il n'avait jamais pensé qu'on pouvait ressentir ça. Même pendant les huit mois sans nouvelles du Survivant, il avait sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Là, il n'était même plus conscient du mouvement de son organe. Comme mort, il se foutait de tout, passait ses journées seul sans rien faire, sans rien ressentir.

Dans la cuisine, il attrapa une tartine qu'il beurra et un verre de jus de citrouille. En quelque bouchée, il finit son petit-déjeuner et repartit vers le salon.

La fenêtre disposait d'un rebord et surplombait la rue. Il alla s'y installer comme les jours précédents. Assit une jambe tendue et l'autre repliée, il laissa son regard dérivé à travers la vitre. Il croisa un regard gris complètement vide. Sans s'en soucier, Draco regarda les rayons du soleil se refléter sur les réverbères et les voitures. C'était une belle journée, mais il s'en tapait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Le poignet négligemment posé sur le genou replié, il ne pensait à rien. A part le baiser. Son cerveau refusait de passer à autre chose qu'à ce baiser qui ne signifiait rien du tout. Cette erreur qui avait brisé son cœur, était pourtant la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'ait connu depuis huit mois.

Il laissa son front rencontrer le verre froid et ferma les yeux. Ce que ça faisait mal. Il était vivant mais mort à l'intérieur. Son putain d'organe battait contre ses cotes alors qu'il était déchiré et cassé en mille morceaux. C'était un traître. Un misérable et pitoyable traître.

Draco ne bougea pas en entendant les coups frapper à la porte. Il ne sursauta pas mais n'ouvrit pas non plus les yeux. Qui pouvait venir le voir ? Mais au fond, ne rêvait-il pas ? Quand les coups redoublèrent, il décida à aller ouvrir.

Hermione et Ron apparurent lorsqu'il tira le battant. Draco n'était pas énervé de les voir, ni content. Il s'en foutait royalement. Ils étaient là ? D'accord, ils étaient là. C'était un constat froid sans émotion. Ni de tant pis, ni de tant mieux. Ils étaient là. Point final.

Il ne prononça pas un mot alors qu'il s'effaçait pour les laisser passer.

- Salut, Draco, dit la brune en la serra dans ses bras.

- Salut, souffla-t-il d'une voix inexpressive.

Il lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Le roux le salua d'un signe de tête. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé pendant que Ron s'asseyait à la place qu'il avait occupée à l'instant et Hermione s'installait à côté de lui.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le téléphone portable qu'il avait acheté il n'y avait pas si longtemps posé sur la table basse. Il ne put plus détacher ses yeux de l'appareil Moldu. Il détestait tout ses objets pourtant le portable et la télé faisait maintenant parti de sa vie.

Il savait que le téléphone ne sonnerait probablement jamais, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Il voulait qu'Harry l'appel tout en redoutant le coup de fils. Si le brun respectait ce qu'il avait écrit, il ne l'appellerait que lorsqu'il serait en danger mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que cela arrive. Peut-être que le Survivant finirait par comprendre qu'ils étaient fait pour vivre ensemble… Qu'il verrait à travers les lignes et comprendrait que Draco avait envie qu'il l'appel rien que pour entendre sa voix… Ou pas.

Quelle pensée plaisante et en même temps illusoire. Jamais Harry ne voudrait vivre avec lui, surtout qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Il fit une grimace de dégoût. Lui non plus ne l'aimait pas. Sa vie ne se résumait pas qu'au brun. Il pouvait vivre sans l'autre. Oui, il était un Malfoy. Et les Malfoy étaient des battants, des gens indépendants et des non-sentimentaux. Tout le contraire de Draco en ce moment. Il faisait pitié. Il était foutu.

- Tu attends un coup de fils ? demanda gentiment la brune.

- Non.

Il essaya de détaché son regard du minuscule appareil. En vain. Le silence s'éternisa encore. Il mettait les autres mal à l'aise mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Ils étaient venus, c'était leurs problèmes. Il ne leurs avait pas demandé de venir.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu allez à l'école ?

L'ex-préfète-en-chef tentait de faire la conversation. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, Draco répondrait à ses questions. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il n'avait rien à faire. Et entre le silence et discuter, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence surtout quand le cœur n'y était pas.

- Je devais allez voir Dumbledore.

Une semi-vérité. Ou un semi-mensonge. Comme on voulait.

- Ah ?

- Ouais, je voulais savoir si les recherches avançaient. Si on avait une idée d'où se trouvaient les deux Mangemorts qui veulent ma mort.

- Et alors ? Des nouvelles ? questionna le roux sans se détourner de la fenêtre.

- Aucunes. Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée d'où ils sont.

Il se prit le visage entre les mains en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. En tout cas, lui ne savait pas où ils étaient. Et il s'en fichait à un point. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il souffla doucement pour tenter de calmer la douleur dans sa poitrine.

Il était tombé bien bas.

Interprétant son geste d'une mauvaise façon, Hermione posa une main sur son dos.

- Ils les trouveront.

Il n'en avait jamais douté. Mais même si les deux Mangemorts le retrouvaient avant, il les tuerait avec la force de ceux qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

Il haussa les épaules. L'ex-Gryffondor pouvait traduire son geste comme elle le souhaitait.

- Par contre, eux ne te découvriront jamais. Pas avec toutes les protections que tu as mis en place. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Pourquoi s'inquièterait-il ? Il savait que les pères de ses deux défunts ex-amis ne le trouveraient jamais s'il restait dans sa maison.

Seulement après un moment les paroles d'Hermione résonnèrent dans son crâne. « _Pas avec toutes les protections que tu as mis en place._ » quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais son instinct lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Ils finiront à Azkaban ou ils mourront.

Il énonçait simplement un fait. D'une voix froide et sans ambiguïté. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que la jeune fille tressaillit. Même le regard bleu de Ron se tourna vers lui. Étaient-ils à ce point choqué par son ton ? Qu'importe, au fond, Draco s'en moquait.

- Vous restez ce soir ?

Juste pour qu'il soit au courant. Si le couple voulait rester, soit. Pas de problème. Ils voulaient partir ? A leur guise. Draco s'adapterait à leur bon vouloir.

- Nous aurions bien voulu mais nous devons aller au Terrier. On ne pourra pas venir te voir avant un petit moment, c'est pourquoi nous sommes venus ce soir.

Draco se retourna vers Weasley qui avait simplement serré les mâchoires.

- Quelque chose de grave ?

Il ne demandait pas ça pour faire simplement la conversation. Ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Il n'avait jamais été en très bon terme avec la famille Weasley mais il appréciait vraiment l'entente que formait le petit groupe de roux. En fait, il était même un peu jaloux de l'amour qui réunissait cette famille. Jamais, il n'avait vécu dans ce genre d'ambiance. L'atmosphère qui dominait dans le manoir Malfoy était glacée, austère et insensible. Tout le contraire du Terrier.

- Ma mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Un peu paniqué, il attendait la réponse du roux. Molly Weasley était en tout point ce que Draco imaginait comme la mère parfaite. Elle adorait ses enfants et pour elle, ils passaient avant tout. La petite femme protégeait sa progéniture avec la force d'un tigre. Et Draco la respectait pour cela. Il s'inquiétait vraiment. De plus, ça lui permettait d'évité de penser au baiser qui le hantait. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, mais c'était à cause de l'inquiétude. Il revivait un peu et il en avait honte. Comment le malheur d'autrui pouvait-il lui servir dans ce but ? Pitoyable.

- Elle est tombée en dépression depuis qu'Harry a disparu. Elle a eu l'impression de perdre deux fils en même temps. A peine avait-elle le temps de comprendre que Fred était mort qu'on lui apprenait qu'Harry avait disparu. Mon père m'a appelé pour qu'on vienne la voir. Elle a besoin de nous.

D'accord, il n'était pas paniqué, il était mal. Très mal. Lui, savait comment se portait le brun, où il était et comment il allait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire et ça l'ennuyait un peu. Si Molly déprimait à cause des non-nouvelles du brun, il se sentait coupable.

Il se recomposa un visage froid, de toute manière son cœur s'était de nouveau figé et glacé. Toutes ses pensées revenaient vers le Survivant et ça le tuait à petit feu.

- J'espère que ça ira mieux.

- Nous espérons aussi, souffla Hermione.

La jeune fille posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Dans un geste naturel. Elle cherchait du réconfort. Un réconfort qu'il ne pouvait pas lui procurer alors que lui-même s'apprêtait à s'écrouler.

- Harry me manque, murmura-t-elle.

Draco serra les dents et ferma douloureusement les yeux. A lui aussi, le brun lui manquait alors que cela faisait quoi ? Trois jours qu'il l'avait quitté.

- Tu penses qu'il va bien ?

- Oui. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

Le silence suivit sa réplique qu'il avait énoncée d'une voix ferme. Au bout d'un long moment muet, le couple décida qu'il était l'heure de mettre les voiles. Après des salutations en bonne et due forme, Draco referma la porte. Adossé à celle-ci, il se laissa tomber au sol.

Les yeux levés au plafond, il réprima les larmes qui menaçaient de le submergé.

Il allait mourir, bientôt. Que ce soit, de manque, de tristesse ou par un sort. Qu'importait. Il en mourrait.

.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

Harry suait. Pas à cause de la fièvre, simplement à cause de la chaleur qui se dégageait des machines. Il s'essuya le front avec un torchon crasseux et partit vers les vestiaires. Il était vingt et une heure passée. Il enleva sa salopette de travail, la déposa dans son casier et claqua la porte en métal.

Remontant le couloir qui menait à son salut, il entendit la voix grave de son patron l'appeler.

- Potter, dans mon bureau !

Harry résista à l'envie de balancer son poing dans le mur, d'envoyer son patron se faire foutre et de tourner les talons pour ne jamais revenir.

Au lieu de ça, il entra dans le bureau. Derrière le secrétaire, Bastard rouge comme une tomate regardait rageusement des feuilles. Il se prépara mentalement, ce soir il allait s'en prendre plein la tête.

- Potter, vous allez m'expliquer ?

- Quoi, monsieur ?

- Quoi, monsieur ? imita Bastard. Je vous en foutrais du « quoi, monsieur ? ». Non mais vous êtes débiles, je vous parle de ça.

Pour illustrer ces propos, l'homme jeta les papiers à sa figure. Il les rattrapa tant bien que mal, habitué à ce genre de traitement. Jetant un coup d'œil sur les feuilles, il remarqua que les comptes rendus parlaient du nombre de produit effectué par journée. Les différentes flèches n'annonçaient rien de bon. Surtout qu'elles étaient toutes dirigées vers le bas. La production baissait ce qui entrainerait la diminution des bénéfices. Et tout retomberait sur lui.

- Expliquer.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, monsieur. Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Tout ça c'est votre faute, Potter. Avec votre absence. De plus vous ne travaillez pas assez vite. Notre régime baisse à cause de vous.

Harry baissa la tête, dans une attitude que Bastard adorait. Démontrer que s'était lui le patron, semblait être le passe-temps favori de cet homme.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur.

- Demain, je veux que vous soyez à votre poste plus tôt. A cinq heures pétantes, vous commencerez votre travail. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

C'était une blague ? Cinq heures ? Pourtant, il savait que le lendemain il serait devant sa machine quand les cinq coups sonneraient. Il l'était toujours. Il avait trop peur de perdre le seul moyen pour payer ses dépenses.

- Bien monsieur.

Il tourna les talons sans attendre. Il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de temps pour rentrer et se coucher.

Ce fût la première fois qu'il transplana pour rejoindre son chez-lui. D'habitude il rentrait à pied mais là, il manquait de force.

Il ouvrit la porte avec le plat de la main et repoussa le battant avec le pied. Il enleva son manteau qu'il jeta négligemment sur le canapé.

La baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se débarbouilla avec de l'eau fraîche. Ça lui fit du bien. Après la journée à cuire dans sa salopette bleue.

Il s'essuya les mains dans une serviette qui trainait. Il toucha sa poche dans un reflexe pour voir si son téléphone était toujours là. Mais en y pensant, il se rappela que le numéro de Malfoy y était aussi dans sa poche. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il garde ce misérable bout de papier avec lui durant ces trois jours ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il revint vers le salon. Il voulait se vautrer dans son lit. Il avait dans l'idée de se laisser tomber sur le matelas tout habillé pour gagner du temps demain matin. Même si c'était sale, il ne pourrait jamais se réveillé demain s'il ne dormait pas assez.

Cependant, il ne put jamais se coucher. En plein milieu de la pièce, il regarda pétrifié la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir à la volé par un coup de pied violent.

Deux hommes entrèrent dans son appartement dissimulés dans de longues capes à capuches pointues. Des Mangemorts.

Reprenant ces habitudes au combat, Harry porta la main sur la poche arrière pour sortir sa baguette. Peine perdue.

_- Endoloris_.

L'incantation du sortilège impardonnable résonna dans l'appartement. Le filet vert qui sortit de la baguette d'un des Mangemorts, le percuta de plein fouet. Une douleur insoutenable l'envahit. Ouah que ça faisait mal ! Il tomba au sol et ne put que gémir de souffrance en se contorsionnant.

Les deux mages noirs se rapprochèrent de lui. À travers les vagues du supplice que son corps connaissait, il identifia les deux hommes. Crabbe et Nott. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas à Azkaban ? Il n'eu pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions qu'il recevait une volée de coups de pieds qui le fit se recroquevillé sur lui-même dans une attitude vaine pour se protéger.

- Où est Malfoy ?

Malfoy ? C'était lui qu'ils voulaient ? Mais que lui voulaient-ils ? De toute manière, Harry ne savait pas où se trouvait le blond. Et il ne leur aurait pas dit même s'il le savait. Il ne trahirait jamais quelqu'un qui l'avait aidé. Et à bien y réfléchir, il ne trahirait _jamais_ Draco. Point.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, une nouvelle lame de douleur traversa son corps après un sortilège Doloris.

- Arrête, il faut lui laisser le temps de répondre.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il va te répondre ?

- Bien sûr qu'il va le faire.

- Et pourquoi le ferait-il, Crabbe ? Il ne te doit rien.

- Il mourra s'il ne me répond pas.

- Moi, je le tuerais quand même.

- T'es vraiment con, maintenant il voudra plus nous parler.

Alors que la conversation continuait - conversation ridicule et superflue - Harry trouva la force de prendre sa baguette, de la lever légèrement.

_- Bombarda_, souffla-t-il.

Effet réussi. Le plafond explosa et les gravats tombèrent sur eux en moins d'une minute. Harry se replia sur le coté, en position fœtal dans une tentative de se protéger un maximum. Les pierres tombèrent sur lui, le recouvrant complètement. Il vit un morceau du plafond fondre sur lui, avant que le noir l'emporte.

.

.

.

Quand il se réveilla, tout son corps souffrait. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal de sous les décombres. Il cligna un instant des yeux. Son appartement était détruit.

Il toussa. La poussière volait encombrant ses poumons. Il se leva difficilement. Où était passé les Mangemorts ? Il eu sa réponse quand il les trouva évanouis à quelques mètres de lui.

_- Stupéfix_.

Après s'être assuré que les deux sorciers étaient hors jeu. Il tituba vers la porte. Dans un état second, il descendit les marches sur des jambes tremblantes.

Un liquide chaud glissa sur son visage mais il ne voulait qu'une chose : sortir de l'immeuble.

Huit mois. Huit mois qu'il avait réussi à sortir du monde des sorciers et en deux semaines il trouvait Draco Malfoy et deux Mangemorts venaient pour le tuer. Sympa.

Comment faire ? Il ne voulait en aucun cas aller au Ministère pour livrer les deux scélérats. Mais il devait faire quelque chose.

Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, il trouva la force de courir dans les rues sombres. Complètement au hasard. Lorsqu'il trouva qu'il se trouvait assez loin de son ancien immeuble, il s'arrêta et s'adossa à un mur.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit presque instantanément. Son portable était toujours dans sa poche. Le papier aussi. Il remercia Merlin puis sortit le tout.

Il tremblait. Beaucoup. Il dût même si reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à saisir correctement le numéro de l'Héritier Malfoy.

Une fois fait, il se laissa tomber au sol et attendit.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

_Allez répond !_

Trois sonneries.

Quatre sonneries

_Je t'en supplie, répond !_

Cinq sonneries.

Six sonneries.

Il allait raccrocher. Le blond ne répondrait pas. A la prochaine sonnerie il couperait son téléphone.

_- Allo ?_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

Voilà, alors vous en pensez quoi ? Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne Samedi 30. En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Bonne journée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note : **Je tenais à préciser que l'histoire est déjà écrite et terminée, elle compte 13 chapitres plus un épilogue !

**Avertissement** : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contient du slash (relation entre deux hommes) , de l'automutilation et un lemon (chapitre 10). Vous êtes prévenu !

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara ! ( Celle qui m'a fait découvrir le slash, merci ! Je voulais te laisser un petit mot, je trouvais ça classe ! ^^ )

**Réponses à la Review anonyme** :

_Merci à celles et ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris_.

_Biline :_ je suis toujours sadique et attend de voir la fin du chapitre 9, on en reparlera à ce moment là ! x) Tu vas me tuer ^^

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 8

Son téléphone sonnait. Posé tranquillement sur la table basse, son téléphone sonnait. Draco regarda précipitamment dans cette direction. Son téléphone sonnait ?

Rapidement il se remit sur ses pieds et courut vers l'appareil. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler ? Il observa encore un instant le portable alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le canapé. Et si c'était Harry ? S'il l'appelait parce qu'il avait un problème ? S'il était en train de mourir ?

_Oh, non, Merlin, je vous en supplie, pas ça. _

La mort dans l'âme, il se décida à décrocher au bout de la septième sonnerie.

-Allô ?

Sa voix était un peu plus rauque que d'habitude alors qu'il entendait un souffle court de l'autre côté de la ligne. Qui était-ce ?

_Faites que ce ne soit pas lui !_

-Draco ?

Oh, putain Harry ! Non, non, non ! Impossible ! La voix du brun était faible, tremblante et remplie de sanglots.

-Harry ?

Question inutile mais il tenait à être sûr que son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours.

-Draco, je suis désolé de te dé… déranger mais… j'ai un… pro… problème.

Oh, merde ! Ça n'allait pas, sa voix tremblait trop, elle contenait trop de larmes non-versées. Son pire cauchemar se réalisait. Harry était peut-être vraiment en train de mourir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il était heureux de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Il se remit debout, il ne pouvait pas rester assis alors qu'il sentait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

-Draco… ils sont arrivés… comme ça ! J'ai rien pu faire… ils… ils… ont…

Ok, ils n'arriveraient à rien comme ça. Le brun était en état de choc et perdait ses moyens. Draco devait absolument le retrouver.

-Où es-tu, Harry ?

Il utilisait sa plus douce voix pour rassurer le brun. Il ne voulait en aucun cas l'effrayer. Il voulait l'aider. Oh, oui, Merlin, il voulait l'aider à tout prix.

-Je ne sais pas trop.

Il y eu un silence coupé seulement par le souffle saccadé du Survivant.

-Au croisement de la Dixième et de la Neuvième.

Draco ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur son visage. Le brun n'était qu'à quelques rues de chez lui.

-Est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

-Euh, ouais. Ouais… je peux marcher.

-Alors viens chez moi. Prend la Dixième. On reste en ligne et je t'explique au fur et à mesure, ça te va ?

-Ouais.

Draco entendit un bruit de tissu comme si le brun se relevait.

-Au bout de la rue tourne à gauche.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Harry parle moi, s'il te plaît.

-Je n'sais pas quoi te dire.

-Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

-Euh, je n'sais pas trop…

-D'accord on verra plus tard. Où es-tu ?

-Au bout de la rue.

-Ok, alors tourne à droite. Et à la prochaine intersection prend à gauche. Puis à droite.

Dans quel état le retrouverait-il ? Draco espérait qu'il allait bien, vraiment. Même s'il en doutait gravement. Il pouvait toujours prier tous les Dieux de la planète.

-J'y suis.

-Tu vois la maison en face ?

-Oui.

-Et ben, c'est la mienne.

Draco courut vers la fenêtre. Dehors la nuit était calme mais une silhouette qui boitait et chancelait se discernait. Paniqué, il jeta son téléphone et se jeta sur la porte. Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. La porte vola puis, pieds nus, il foula le bitume pour rejoindre le brun. Il arriva à sa hauteur juste avant que l'autre ne s'écroule.

Il le rattrapa dans ses bras et le serra un instant pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Putain, Harry qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment le sang qui coulait le long de la tempe du brun, les bleus qui maculaient sa peau, ses dents qui claquaient et ses mains qui tremblaient.

-Viens je t'amène à la maison.

Difficilement, il l'emmena chez lui. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. La main posée sur la hanche maigre il le mena vers la porte d'entrée. Ça lui rappela leur rencontre après la cuite du brun quand il l'avait aidé à rentrer dans l'appartement merdique.

Dans le salon, il déposa le Survivant sur le canapé, s'accroupit devant lui et posa ses mains sur les genoux tremblants. Il enleva son tee-shirt pour essuyer la tempe sanglante.

-Alors Harry ?

Les yeux verts du brun l'examinaient et il eut soudain chaud. Très chaud. Avec l'impression d'être marqué au fer rouge sous le regard brûlant, il déglutit difficilement. Mais il y avait plus important.

-Ils sont arrivés comme ça, j'ai rien pu faire Draco.

-Qui ça ?

Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Mais alors, pas du tout apprécier.

-Crabbe et Nott.

Et merde ! Il allait les tuer. En les torturants avant. Il allait les découper en petit morceau et les faire bouffer par un Hippogriffe. Buck serait sûrement content.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Ils m'ont lancé des Doloris, ils voulaient savoir où tu étais. Mais moi, je savais rien et de toute manière je n'aurais rien dis. J'ai fait exploser le plafond. Une pierre m'est tombée dessus, je me suis évanoui et puis quand je me suis réveillé, je les ai trouvés inconscients. Je leur ai lancé un _Stupéfix_, j'ai pensé aller au Ministère. Mais… mais… je peux pas y aller, Draco. Je peux pas.

Draco comprenait. Cela faisait huit mois que l'autre cherchait à éviter le monde magique, il n'allait pas se pointer la bouche en cœur au Ministère. Potter se mit à regarder dans le vide et avant d'avoir put s'en empêcher, Draco lâcha le tee-shirt taché et posa sa main sur la joue pâle du Survivant. Du pouce il effaça la seule et unique larme qui s'échappa de ses yeux qui venaient de se fermer. La tête brune se tourna légèrement comme pour accentuer le contact entre sa main et la joue maigre.

Son autre main se crispa doucement autour du genou droit. Inconsciemment, Draco sentit son corps se pencher vers l'avant. Vers Harry. Vers ces lèvres qui le hantaient depuis qu'il les avait effleurées quelques jours plus tôt.

Il savait qu'il devait arrêter, se reculer. Le laisser tranquille. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses lèvres étaient attirées par celles du brun comme un putain d'aimant. Il n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre de ce fruit défendu.

Sauf que ce fût à ce moment précis qu'Harry choisit d'ouvrir les yeux. Surpris, il recula la tête et le regarda décontenancé.

Draco s'éloigna tout de suite. Il détourna le regard, trop énervé contre lui pour regarder en face le brun. Il se dégoutait. Comment pouvait-il avoir envie d'embrasser l'autre alors qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort ? C'était peut-être ça le problème. Harry venait d'échapper à la mort alors il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Qu'il était vivant, en bonne santé.

Il ne l'avouerait pas mais le recul du brun avait achevé son cœur déjà en miettes. Se recomposant un visage froid et arrogant qu'il avait en permanence porté dans ses années à Poudlard, il se releva prestement faisant travailler ses abdominaux d'aciers, baissa les yeux.

-Je vais prévenir quelqu'un.

Une main tremblante lui captura le poignet alors qu'il se tournait pour aller dans la cuisine. Il lança un regard froid par-dessus son épaule. Potter le lâcha tout de suite et se tortilla sur le canapé. Tant mieux.

-Ne parle pas de moi, s'il te plaît.

-J'en n'avais pas l'attention.

Cette fois, il pût atteindre la cuisine sans être retenu. Il ferma la porte pour ne pas être entendu du brun et réfléchit rapidement. Que pouvait-il dire à son parrain ? Comment parler des Mangemorts sans parler d'Harry ?

Il se cogna l'arrière du crâne contre le panneau en bois. Comme si ça allait aider de se défoncer le crâne. N'importe quoi.

Il détacha le miroir à double sens du mur, regarda dedans et attendit. Il ne douta pas un seul instant que son parrain apparaitrait. Il le faisait toujours. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était là, devant lui, se montrant dans le miroir.

-Salut, Sev'

-Bonjour, Draco. Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai trouvé Nott et Crabbe.

Les sourcils noirs du professeur de potions se levèrent mais son visage n'exprima rien. Etait-il surpris, énervé, inquiet, heureux ? Draco n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Je les ai stupéfixés dans un immeuble moldu. Troisième étage de l'immeuble numéro deux sur East End.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas ? Et toi, pourquoi y étais-tu ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien te dire, parrain. Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Draco ? Tu as un problème ?

-Aucun, tout va bien. Je voulais juste te prévenir pour que tu en parles à Dumbledore et qu'on enferme ces salops. Je veux les voir pourrir derrière les barreaux.

-Ta voix est hystérique, Draco. Ça ne va pas.

Il ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il redevienne un Malfoy. Avec la carapace qui allait avec. Pour éviter de souffrir.

-Non, tout va bien.

-Si tu le dis. Je vais prévenir le Professeur pour envoyer des Aurors récupérer les Mangemorts.

-Merci, parrain.

Snape disparut de la surface lisse du miroir. Draco retourna le sien et s'assit à même le sol. Il ne voulait pas retourner de l'autre côté avec le brun, tout en souhaitant y aller. C'était totalement contradictoire et légèrement navrant. A l'instant il aurait tout donné pour que son meilleur ami soit là, avec lui. Blaise Zabini l'aurait aidé à faire le tri dans ses sentiments et ils auraient même pu coucher ensemble histoire de lui faire évacuer sa frustration.

Draco soupira. Sauf que Zabini n'était pas là, Harry l'attendait dans son salon et il était crevé, désespéré et un peu blessé.

Toute fois, il se releva, se passa une main dans les cheveux et ouvrit la porte. De retour dans le salon, il fût surpris de trouver Potter endormi sur le canapé. Il était magnifique. Non, non, non, non ! Il était tout sauf magnifique. Par contre, rien à dire, le brun semblait en paix pendant son sommeil.

Draco n'allait pas le laisser dormir sur le canapé. Sa Bree Van de Kamp version Malfoy intérieur lui interdisait de laisser un invité dormir sur un négligeable canapé en cuir. Il se pencha donc et souleva le corps maigrichon dans ses bras.

Sans réveiller le Survivant, il monta les marches. Il installa le brun dans son lit du côté gauche. Délicatement, il vida les poches et posa les différents objets sur la chaise dans le coin de la chambre. Puis il se déshabilla et se glissa entre les draps.

Harry dormait sur le dos dans la position dans laquelle il l'avait déposé. Draco, lui se tourna sur le côté montrant son dos au Survivant endormi.

Demain tout serait peut-être différent. Peut-être.

.

* * *

.

Alors vos avis ? Prochain chapitre posté le **Mercredi 4** !


	9. Chapter 9

**Note : Je m'excuses de ce retard dans la mise en ligne mais je suis partie avec des amies en « pause » en attendant les résultats du Bac et je n'avais pas internet. **

**Avertissement** : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contient du slash (relation entre deux hommes) , de l'automutilation et un lemon (chapitre 10). Vous êtes prévenu !

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara ! Pardonnez lui, si il reste des fautes, lorsqu'elle l'a corrigé elle avait quelques verres dans le nez.

**Note 2** : Je tenais à préciser que l'histoire est déjà écrite et terminée, elle compte 13 chapitres plus un épilogue !

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

_Merci à celles et ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris_.

_sakura-okasan :_ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

_Ekio Kimiko_ : Draco en Ginny masculin ? Nooon ! Je pourrais jamais, j'aime trop Draco pour lui faire ça x) Mais tu as tout à fait raison, il pourrait faire des efforts notre petit blond. Bonne lecture.

_Ouragan_ : Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

_Dracolina3_ : Draco te stresse ? Attend de voir ce chapitre ^^ La fin, surtout ! :) Bonne lecture.

_Chip'_ : J'ai la flemme de te répondre x) Parce que on en a déjà discuté. ^^

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 9**

**.  
**

Draco sentit une chaleur contre lui, sa main reposait sur une surface douce. Il hésita à ouvrir les yeux, il était trop bien. Parce que ce qu'il sentait contre son torse, c'était un corps. Il avait peur de rêver. Que tout se brise si ses yeux s'ouvraient. Pourtant il dût s'y résoudre quand la personne remua.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur une peau pâle. Harry. Il ne rêvait donc pas. Son front reposait contre la nuque du brun, il avait passé un bras autour de son torse et sa main se trouvait posée sur le cœur qui battait calmement.

Il enleva son bras, releva la tête. Précipitamment. Comment pouvait-il le serrer contre lui ? Pourtant il s'y habituerait comme réveil. Mais il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Harry allait repartir et de toute manière le Survivant ne l'aimait pas. Lui-même ne _devait_ pas l'aimer.

Il roula sur le côté pour sortir du lit. Préparer le petit-déjeuner. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Ça permettrait à ses pensées de se focaliser sur quelque chose d'autre que le fait que Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu dormait dans son lit. Il passa un short qui trainait par terre. Puis sortit de la chambre.

Il descendit les marches dans la lumière ambiante et se dirigea sans attendre vers la cuisine. Que pouvait manger le brun, le matin ? En repensant aux années Poudlard, Draco se décida à lui préparer plusieurs mets que lui-même appréciait pour le petit-déjeuner.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva à remuer la pâte des pancakes avec un fouet en faisant les cents pas dans sa cuisine. Draco aimait vraiment cuisiner dans un mélange de sorcellerie et de pratiques moldues. Il laissa la pâte de côté et ensorcela le fouet pour qu'il tourne tout seul, pendant ce temps il glissa les toasts dans le grille-pain. Il sortit le jus de citrouille et la marmelade du réfrigérateur. Une fois assiettes et plats posés sur la table il jugea nécessaire d'aller réveiller le brun. Il se débrouilla pour que la nourriture reste chaude et sur un haussement d'épaules il attrapa un toast grillé, la badigeonna de beurre et sortit de la cuisine.

Il n'allait pas gâcher son petit-déjeuner pour sortir Potter de ses rêves. Non mais et puis quoi encore. Le pain craqua sous ses dents, Draco l'apprécia avec délice. Un bon toast permettait de mettre de bonne humeur.

Il monta les marches en savourant le goût du beurre sur sa langue. Il entra dans sa chambre mais ne put se résoudre à réveiller le Survivant qui paraissait tellement bien. Le brun semblait se reposer pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et Draco ne put retenir une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. _Son_ brun dormait dans _son_ lit et il dormait _bien_.

Il sursauta violemment en entendant une sonnerie stridente. Il lança un regard meurtrier à l'appareil comme pour le détruire à la force du regard. Mais… c'était celui d'Harry qui sonnait.

Il se décida à répondre quand le brun se tourna de l'autre côté en gémissant faiblement. Sur qui Draco allait-il tomber ?

-Allô ?

-Je vais vous pourrir la vie, Potter, résonna dans son oreille une voix grave emplie de haine. Vraiment, vous allez regretter de ne pas avoir ramené vos fesses à l'usine à cinq heures. Je vais transformer votre vie en enfer.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Draco d'une voix glaciale.

Pour qui se prenait ce mec. Pourrir la vie à Harry ? Même pas en rêve. Draco le tuerait avant qu'il ne le puisse.

-Votre patron, imbécile.

-Imbécile ? Tu viens vraiment de me traiter d'imbécile ?

-Po… Potter ?

Oh, surprise ! Le pseudo-patron d'Harry n'avait pas reconnu leurs différentes voix. Il faisait beaucoup attention à ses employés, dites donc. Draco le détestait déjà.

-Monsieur Malfoy à l'appareil, dit-il d'une voix professionnelle.

-Oh, excusez-moi monsieur, je me suis trompé de numéro.

-Pas du tout monsieur, hum…

-Bastard.

Bastard(1) ? Il portait bien son nom, tiens. Draco en aurait ri et aurait rajouté une couche si la conversation n'était pas si sérieuse.

-Eh bien, monsieur… Bastard – il accentua bien sur le nom pour lui montrer toute sa haine et son mépris – je me présente, Draco Malfoy. Avocat.

-…

Ce n'était pas particulièrement vrai mais le principal était qu'il avait réussit à fermer la grande gueule de l'autre.

-Alors Bastard, vous allez laisser Harry tranquille. Il pose sa démission. Tenter quoi que se soit, et je vous fais mettre au trou. Touchez à un seul de ses cheveux et vous êtes mort. Oubliez-le, faites comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Pourrissez-lui la vie et l'enfer vous paraîtra être une promenade de santé là où je vous emmènerais. Lucifer vous apparaîtra comme un Dieu à côté de moi. Vous vous en prenez à Harry, attendez-vous à recevoir une visite de ma part. C'est bien compris ? Une pichenette sur son nez et je vous encastre dans un mur. Maintenant je vais raccrocher. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Il coupa la conversation rageusement. Ses mains tremblaient. Avait-il vraiment dit tout ça ? Il avait parlé comme le petit ami du brun. Comme son protecteur.

Il lança le téléphone contre le mur le plus proche. Il explosa en mille morceaux. Tant pis. Draco en rachèterait un autre au Survivant.

Ce Bastard était un con. Et il n'était pas envisageable que ce bouffon revoit Harry. C'était indéniable. Draco le protègerait des problèmes extérieurs.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il le protègerait ? Ah, non ! Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer dans ce rôle. Même s'il en crevait d'envie.

Il avait envie de casser quelque chose, de détruire tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Il avait besoin de faire sortir la rage qui faisait bouillonner son sang.

C'était dingue quand on y réfléchissait bien. Pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard il n'avait jamais perdu son calme et pendant les huit mois à la recherche du Survivant, il n'avait pas cessé. Exploser sans véritable raison devenait une habitude dont il se serait bien passé.

Où étaient passées toutes ces années de froideur qui lui allait très bien ? Son père serait tout sauf fier de lui. Sauf que son père pouvait cuire en enfer. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, il devait déjà y être. Et étrangement cette pensée le réconforta. Un peu.

Draco ferma un instant les yeux et sursauta en entendant une voix s'élever derrière lui.

-Draco ?

Il se retourna pour voir Harry vêtu comme la veille. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses yeux, légèrement troublés de sommeil, brillaient légèrement.

-Salut.

Il ne trouva que ça à dire. C'était un peu ridicule mais il n'avait que ça.

-Ça ne va pas ?

Le ton utilisé était inquiet. Pourquoi ? Harry se foutait de lui, il pouvait prendre feu sur place, l'autre ne bougerait pas. Alors à quoi bon ?

-Si, si. Ça va.

-C'est mon téléphone ?

Tout à fait. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Ah, d'accord, c'était pour ça que le brun s'inquiétait. Pas pour lui.

-Je t'en achèterais un autre.

Il chassa ce problème d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main. Après tout, ce n'était que du matériel, ça se rachetait. Au fond, on s'en fichait pas mal. Ils avaient d'autres problèmes que de parler d'un putain de téléphone.

Draco sentait qu'il allait encore s'énerver. Il fallait qu'il se calme et vite. Avant d'exploser complètement. Et de le regretter ensuite.

-C'était qui ?

Ne pas répondre. Surtout ne pas répondre. Ne pas ramener Bastard sur le tapis alors qu'il venait de le faire sortir de la vie du brun. Mais son silence dû être éloquent parce qu'une ombre se glissa sur le visage amaigri. Les yeux verts se posèrent partout tel un animal traqué. Ils tombèrent finalement sur la fenêtre qui laissait entrer le doux soleil matinal.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Neuf heure cinquante.

-Oh, non ! Merde !

Draco le regarda se retourner en courant vers la chambre qu'il venait de quitter. Il eut cependant le temps de voir l'étincelle de vie dans son regard s'éteindre comme une bougie que l'on souffle.

Draco se posta à la porte, vit que le brun se précipitait pour prendre ses affaires.

-Je dois y aller, lança-t-il d'une petite voix en passant devant lui.

Hors de question. Son bras fusa sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience bloquant le passage au brun avec un bruit mât.

-Non.

Sa voix n'engageait à aucun quiproquo. A aucune explication, non plus. Ce n'était pas une demande, ni une proposition. C'était un ordre. Un pur, un vrai.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux qui se posèrent sur lui puis dérivèrent vers son bras tendu et revinrent vers son visage qu'il savait inexpressif.

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Draco n'enleva pas le bras. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait prévu Harry et il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il sorte de chez lui.

-Faut que j'aille bosser.

-Même pas en rêve. Oublie cette idée merdique. Et pendant que tu y es oubli aussi Bastard et ton boulot. T'en a pas besoin.

-C'était mon patron, c'est ça ? Tu as parlé à Bastard.

On pouvait dire ça. Parler était quand même un grand mot, c'était plutôt un monologue qu'il avait fait. En expliquant au passage à Bastard qu'il ne reverrait jamais le brun. Et qu'il pouvait toujours aller se faire fou…

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Rien qui te regarde.

-C'est de mon patron que tu parles, Draco. Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde.

-Ancien.

-Quoi ?

Le brun avait l'air franchement perdu.

-Bastard est ton ancien patron. Tu as démissionné ce matin.

-Tu… ?

-Ouaip. T'as pas besoin de lui et de ses mots doux.

Sa voix dégoulinaient de sarcasme mais il voulait atténuer ce qu'il disait. Potter avait l'air complètement défait. Aimait-il son boulot ? C'était impossible. Pas avec un mec comme Bastard comme patron.

Le Survivant poussa violement son bras et partit vers les escaliers en trottinant. Draco ne bougea pas, se contentant de laisser sa tête tomber en arrière rencontrant les contours de la porte et de fermer les yeux. Il avait tout foiré. Pour changer. Il voulait simplement aider le brun, l'éviter de vivre un enfer tous les jours. Pour le soulager un peu, quoi.

Dans un soupir, il se décolla du chambranle. Du haut de l'escalier, il découvrit Harry assis sur la première marche, la tête entre ses mains. En serrant les lèvres, Draco descendit sans faire de bruit. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Qu'il était désolé ? C'aurait été un mensonge.

Il s'installa à côté de l'autre mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, quoi dire.

-Tu tenais vraiment à ce travail ? Demanda Draco d'une voix morne.

Potter retira ses mains comme si elles le brulaient. Et le regarda. Comme si c'était un parfait idiot. Revirement de situation, on dirait. Draco resta un peu abasourdi, pour finalement se cacher derrière son éternel masque d'indifférence.

-Je le détestais.

Le brun avait parlé tellement bas qu'il pensa avoir mal compris. Mais non, ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas de tour. Harry détestait son travail.

-Pourquoi es-tu en colère, alors ?

-Je… je suppose que c'est parce que tu… enfin, tu as fait ce que je n'avais jamais fait alors que je le voulais depuis longtemps.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Le brun semblait mal à l'aise. Et il détestait ça.

-Allons manger, tu veux ?

D'habitude il adorait regarder les autres se débrouiller dans leur gêne et leur embarras, mais pas avec Harry. C'était nouveau et… étrange. Il se leva et tendit sa main avec ses longs doigts pâles. Il attendit avec appréhension. Et si le Survivant ne lui prenait jamais sa main tendue. S'il le repoussait. Ça ferait mal. Vraiment mal. C'était pour quoi il se dissimulait derrière une barrière de glace. Son cœur était plus en sureté.

Seulement quand le brun attrapa fermement ses doigts, son organe bondit dans sa poitrine. Et il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un vrai sourire. Un qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Il aida Harry à se relever puis le brun lâcha sa main. Malheureusement. Draco aurait bien aimé rester comme ça : main dans la main.

Comme un couple.

Oui, finalement le brun avait bien fait de le lâcher. Parce qu'ils n'étaient _pas_ en couple. Et ne le serait _jamais_. Probablement. Surement. Assurément.

Draco mena l'autre jusqu'à la cuisine où le petit-déjeuner attendait. D'un geste du bras, il montra au brun qu'il pouvait prendre place. Draco se plaça en face, complètement détendu.

-Vas-y. Sers-toi.

Harry hésita. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux qui regardaient la nourriture avec effroi. En définitive, le brun opta pour le plus petit pancake qu'il avait fait avec la fin de la pâte. Draco l'observa un instant puis se servit. Sept pancakes. Il versa un verre de jus de citrouille à Potter puis à lui-même. Il tartina ensuite trois toast avec de la marmelade et du beurre.

Par quoi commencer ? Si le brun n'avait pas été en face de lui, il aurait surement remué les doigts en se léchant les lèvres. Mais il n'était pas seul alors il se contenta de prendre un premier toast et de le porter à sa bouche.

Alors qu'il mastiquait, il examina le Survivant qui coupait de petits morceaux sans vraiment les manger. Il dût cependant se sentir observé parce qu'il porta difficilement sa fourchette à ses lèvres. Draco finit son toast et en reprit un autre.

Pour lui, le petit-déjeuner était hyper-important. Il ne le manquait jamais. Mais il s'avèrerait que pour Potter ce n'était pas ce cas. Le brun picorait dans son assiette puis il se ré-adossa à sa chaise. Il avait touché à la moitié de son petit pancake mais il semblait repu. Draco entama son premier pancake.

-Tu ne manges pas plus ?

-Non, je n'ai plus faim.

-Tu as mangé à peine la moitié.

Harry haussa les épaules et le regarda engloutir avec classe ses pancakes.

-Tu as toujours aimé le sucré, marmonna l'ex-Gryffondor.

Sa fourchette s'arrêta à quelque centimètres de sa bouche. Complètement paralysé, Draco regardait l'autre la bouche ouverte. Il y avait mieux niveau élégance.

-Quoi ?

-Le sucré, dit l'autre en bougeant la main vers la pile de pancakes, tu as toujours aimé ça. A Poudlard tu adorais toutes ces choses sucrées pour le petit-déjeuner.

Harry avait remarqué ce qu'il mangeait à l'école. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. L'imbécile.

-Et tu as toujours mangé beaucoup. Un peu comme Ron.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne mange pas comme Weasley et je ne mange pas trop.

-Comme tu veux, céda le brun en levant les mains.

-C'est sûr que comparé à toi, je passerais pour un morfal. Seulement je ne suis pas une fourmi et j'ai besoin de me nourrir.

-Une fourmi ?

Bon, d'accord, la comparaison était un peu ridicule mais il n'avait pas franchement réfléchi avant de parler. Le brun semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

-Tu devrais vraiment manger plus.

-Oui, maman.

-C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça, Potter.

-Et depuis quand veux-tu mon bien ?

Il était pris au dépourvu. Il s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça. Pouvait-il lui dire la vérité ? Lui parler de ce jour funeste dans la cour de l'école ? Draco constata inconsciemment que le brun avait pâli.

-Depuis ce…

Il fût interrompu brutalement quand Harry se leva. Il courut vers la porte une main sur la bouche. Que se passait-il ?

-Harry !

Personne ne lui répondit. Le brun avait disparu. Draco partit à sa recherche pour finalement le trouver penché au dessus des toilettes. Vomissant tripes et boyaux. Etait-il de nouveau malade ?

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire à côté du corps secoué de spasmes. Il mouilla un gant de toilette et le déposa sur la nuque d'Harry qui continuait de vomir. Draco passa et repassa sa main dans les cheveux bruns tandis que les haut-le-cœur se calmaient.

-Ça va ?

-Ça va mieux, merci.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry ferma les yeux et posa son front sur son avant bras. Il ne semblait pas enclin à lui répondre. Il fronça les sourcils. Son cerveau s'éclaira brusquement.

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé quelque chose de solide ?

L'ex-Gryffondor souffla. Il avait vu juste. Merlin merci de lui avoir donné un cerveau !

-Faut que tu manges, Harry.

-J'y arrive plus, souffla l'autre.

-Combien de temps ?

-Depuis six mois.

Six mois ? Harry ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir de faim depuis six mois ? C'était inconcevable. Impossible même.

-Pourquoi ?

Il ne voyait que ça comme question à poser. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre chose à dire. Pour le moment, il avait laissé couler. Toutes les questions qu'il se posait étaient restées sans réponse mais il avait besoin de savoir. Maintenant.

-Je n'arrive plus à avaler quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas trop le pourquoi du comment, je ne peux plus manger, c'est tout. Mais c'est pas important.

Bien sûr que si, que c'était important. Ce n'était seulement pas le bon moment. Draco reviendrait pendant la journée sur les autres questions qu'il se posait. Il ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer le brun. Même si cette réponse évasive ne lui plaisait pas, il ne répondit rien et aida l'autre à se relever. Il l'emmena au salon où il le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Puis, sans un mot, Draco repartit vers la cuisine. Que lui préparait sa mère quand il avait du mal à manger ? Question inutile. Sa mère ne préparait rien. Ni pour lui, ni pour personne. Par contre Dobby, lui préparait des tisanes calmantes.

_Va pour la tisane_, se dit-il.

Il prépara l'eau, sortit les feuilles qu'il gardait dans un bocal puis les plongea dans la tasse d'eau chaude. Quelques minutes plus tard la tisane était prête et il l'apporta au brun resté sur le canapé.

Harry la but tranquillement. Sans le regarder. Sans lui adresser la parole. Draco, lui, s'installa sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils. Et observa l'autre. Il devait vraiment poser ces questions. C'était d'une certaine façon, une question de vie ou de mort.

-Euh… Harry. Depuis quand… tu, euh… te, enfin… que tu t'es… que tu te… mutiles ?

C'était la première fois que Draco bafouillait. Qu'un Malfoy bafouillait. Le brun le regarda dès que le dernier mot fût prononcé. D'un regard intense, vif, brûlant. Il semblait plus vivant.

-Depuis la fin de la guerre.

Murmuré du bout des lèvres, les mots étaient presque inaudibles. Mais Draco comprit quand même. Depuis huit mois, Harry se mutilait, dépérissait, se… mourait. Seul.

-Je vais t'aider.

Bien sûr, il parla avant d'avoir tourné sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Même si, il le savait, il aurait quand même proposé son aide. Draco voulait se sentir utile. Il espérait juste qu'il aurait le courage pour sauver l'autre. Qu'il aurait la force pour deux.

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Personne ne le peut.

Silence. Tendu et désagréable. Que dire après une telle déclaration désespérée ?

-Je ne suis pas personne.

Sa réplique colla un sourire sur le visage tourmenté du Survivant. Et rien que pour ça, il se serait donné une claque dans le dos pour se féliciter. C'était un miracle en soit, de le faire sourire. Mais Draco aurait voulu le voir tout le temps ainsi.

Le silence s'éternisa ensuite. Draco réfléchissait déjà à comment il allait pouvoir porter secours à l'autre.

-Tu as le câble ?

-Bien sûr.

Comme s'il pouvait vivre sans le must. Le câble était un minimum. Il lança la télécommande au brun qui la rattrapa sans trop de difficulté. L'écran s'alluma sur une chaine de musique. Harry zappa, encore et encore.

La journée allait être longue.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Ils avaient passé leur journée à regarder la télévision, affalés dans le canapé. Ils avaient aussi parlé. De tout et de rien. Enfin, Draco avait parlé. Et sa voix avait fait du bien à Harry. Sans vraiment le vouloir, le blond l'avait aidé pendant une journée. Il l'avait fait se sentir vivant. Harry avait oublié les problèmes extérieurs et s'était enfermé dans la bulle que la voix de Malfoy formait autour de lui.

Draco n'avait pas posé d'autre question. Harry était déjà bien assez honteux que son ventre n'ait pas gardé le peu qu'il avait mangé et de la question du blond sur le carnage de sa salle de bain. Il s'y attendait à vrai dire. Il avait juste espéré que la conversation ne serait mise sur le tapis que bien plus tard. Mais il s'était attendu à plus de questions. Qui n'étaient pas venues. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux ou bien… déçu.

Lorsque Draco avait posé LA question fatidique, il avait cru compter pour quelqu'un. Et quand l'autre avait proposé de l'aider, son cœur avait piqué un sprint. Surtout que Draco n'était pas n'importe qui. Seulement, il le savait : il était perdu. Personne ne pourrait le secourir même s'il le voulait de tout son cœur.

Le corps de l'ex-Serpentard bougea à côté de lui. Le matelas se creusa légèrement. Puis tout se figea. Et le silence revint.

Harry savait que cette journée avait ravivé la flamme de l'amitié d'avant la guerre. Leur temps passé ensemble devant l'écran avait même réussi l'exploit d'agrémenter cette flammèche. Chose étonnante. Sauf que c'étaient les impressions d'Harry. Draco ne devait pas penser comme lui. Le blond n'avait vu qu'une journée _basique_ en compagnie d'un _ancien-pseudo-ami_. Rien de plus normal. Il n'y avait que dans l'esprit d'Harry que tout était confus. Mais étrangement limpide.

Allongé sur le dos, Harry regardait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Ils étaient couchés depuis dix minutes – à moins que ce ne fût une heure ? – et il ne savait pas si Draco dormait. A ce qu'il voyait, le blond était lui aussi sur le dos et ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

Harry avait envie de rester. Ici, avec le blond, il percevait qu'il était à un changement radical de sa vie. Il éprouvait une joie malsaine à imaginer les journées suivantes en compagnie de l'ex-Serpentard. Il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau en lui. Enfin, peut-être pas si nouveau que ça. Oui, en réalité, il l'avait toujours perçu au fond de lui-même. S'enfonçant de plus en plus dans sa noirceur intérieure pendant ces huit mois passés seul, cette impression s'était faite oubliée. Mais elle restait là. Si seulement il pouvait l'extérioriser une fois. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose.

Harry se demandait vraiment si son ex-Némésis dormait. Il espérait. Parce que pour la première fois depuis huit mois, il allait prendre son courage à deux mains et se lancer. Sauf que si l'autre ne dormait pas, il ne pourrait plus vivre, ni se regarder dans une glace. Son illusion s'évanouirait et le froid, le mal s'insinuerait en lui pour toujours. Cependant, son « toujours » se résumerait à, à peine cinq minutes. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait changer sa vie. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Il ne remua pas un seul instant. Se préparait-il vraiment à le faire ? Oui, c'était ce qu'il semblait. Il souffla une fois puis se lança.

-Je crois que je t'aime.

Le temps s'éternisa. Pendant un moment, Harry crût que Draco dormait vraiment et qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Bien sûr, il se trompait. Le mouvement du blond lui fit l'effet d'une lame plongée en plein cœur. Le blond se dépêcha de se lever puis courut vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle claqua le bruit résonna dans la chambre telle une bombe qui venait d'exploser.

Il avait tout raté. Pourquoi avait-il laissé ces mots quitter le coffre fort qu'était sa bouche ?

C'était pour ça qu'il s'était éloigné du monde sorcier. Il ne supportait plus de voir les gens le remercier alors que la guerre l'avait détruit à l'intérieur. Et la seule chose qui pouvait le sauver de lui-même était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. L'amour d'un autre. Alors il avait préféré mettre de la distance entre le blond et lui. Entre l'objet de ses désirs pervers et lui.

Parce qu'il aimait Draco. Et le dégoût que le blond avait exprimé en sortant de la chambre avait détruit son cœur. Le cœur que Draco possédait sans le savoir. Le blond venait de l'écraser dans un poing et de le pulvériser en des milliers de molécules.

Harry se leva. Sans rien ressentir, sans rien penser. Tel un robot, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes. C'était fini. Le claquement de la porte avait mis en route le compte à rebours de la fin de sa vie.

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire cette révélation. Il aurait dû garder la petite amitié que le blond lui proposait sans chercher autre chose.

Lorsqu'on était brisé à l'intérieur plus rien n'importait. On existait, sans exister vraiment. On vivait en étant mort. Mais deux situations s'imposaient : soit on abandonnait tout sans rien regretter, sans un regard en arrière, sans vraiment y penser. Soit on continuait la vie habituelle sans grand intérêt mais en espérant secrètement qu'un jour l'espoir reviendrait et que l'on puisse se reconstruire doucement.

Harry n'espérait plus. Dès que la porte avait claqué, il avait arrêté de se voiler la face. Il s'était fait une raison. Plus rien ne le retenait ici.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre laissant le froid de la nuit entrer dans la chambre. Il regarda vaguement en bas. La rue était calme, déserte. C'était une belle nuit. Pour mourir.

.

* * *

.

Bastard(1) : De l'anglais qui veut dire bâtard.

.

* * *

.

Non, on ne tue pas l'auteur x) Alors vos avis ? Je les attend avec impatience et voyez le bon côté des choses : Vous aurez moins de temps à attendre la suite ! Prochain chapitre : **Samedi 7**


	10. Chapter 10

**Avertissement** : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contient du slash (relation entre deux hommes) , de l'automutilation et un lemon (chapitre 10). Vous êtes prévenu !

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader : **Chipuliara !

**Note 2** : Je tenais à préciser que l'histoire est déjà écrite et terminée, elle compte 13 chapitres plus un épilogue !

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

_Merci à celles et ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris_.

_Manoirmalfoys_ : Je suis d'accord, sur ce coup là, Draco est stupide et borné. Toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

_Ouragan_ : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Draco a eu une réaction extrêment bête mais je te laisse tout découvrir ! Bonne lecture.

_Dracolina3_ : Mais non, mais non ! Pas de tuerie ^^ J'aurais bien été embêté que tu jettes ton portable à cause de mon chapitre. J'espère que Draco va regagner ton cœur dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

_Florence Baker :_ T'inquiète il va sortir ! J'aurais été méchante sinon ! Bonne lecture.

_Biline :_ Je savais bien que tu allais me détester et que tu allais vouloir me tuer. Tu comprendras tout au début de ce chapitre, je te laisse le découvrir. Autrement rien à voir je suis entrain d'écouter _Wati House_ et étrangement je pense à notre pause x) ! Et pour finir : **Encore bravo ton Bac** ! Moi je suis on a trop gérée toutes :)

_AdenMalfoy_ : Merci, et j'espère sincèrement que celui-là te plaira aussi.

_Brigitte26_ : Oui, il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose on est toutes (tous) d'accord avec ça, j'espère que son sauvetage te plaira )

.

_Message du dimanche 8 : Bon anniversaire à Chip ! 18 ans ça se fête ! ^^  
_

**Bonne lecture** :)

* * *

**.**

**ATTENTION SCÈNE SEXUELLE EXPLICITE – RELATION M/M – A RÉSERVER A UN PUBLIC AVERTI**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 10**

**.  
**

Draco était assit sur les escaliers après avoir claqué la porte de sa chambre. Pourquoi était-il partit ? Tout simplement parce que Draco ne comprenait pas le brun.

Comment pouvait-on croire aimer quelqu'un ? Ce n'était pas possible. Soit on aimait. Soit on n'aimait pas. Mais on ne pouvait pas _croire_ aimer.

Draco ne pouvait pas supporter le faite que Harry ne l'aime pas complètement parce que lui… lui l'aimait. Voilà c'était dit : il aimait Harry. Depuis ce fameux jour.

**Flash-back**

Draco s'immobilisa dans la cour de l'école. Entouré des corps de ses amis et de ses ennemis, tous mélangés dans la mort pendant que les vivants commençaient à pleurer les pertes de cette monstrueuse guerre. Du sang coulait sur sa tempe droite alors qu'il commençait à regarder les visages cireux des élèves morts à ses pieds.

Le combat était fini. Ça voulait dire que Voldemort était mort sauf qu'Harry n'était pas en vue. Et quand il regardait de ses yeux gris les corps sans vie, il cherchait sans en avoir conscience le corps du brun. Mais il n'était pas là. Draco se retourna vers les élèves et les professeurs qui sortaient de l'école.

Puis il fut en vu. Tous s'écartèrent du corps ensanglanté du Survivant alors que ce dernier s'avançait en chancelant vers lui. Draco complètement paralysé ne pouvait que le regarder avancer.

Ils avaient réussi. Ils étaient vivants.

Il avait vu le Weasley et la Granger en vie. Maintenant que Potter se montrait, il était soulagé. Vraiment.

Mais pas pour longtemps.

Le brun arriva à sa hauteur, il le regarda un instant avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille les mots qui allait changer sa vie.

- Merci. Merci d'avoir fait en sorte que le soleil puisse encore se lever. Que le monde puisse continuer à tourner. Merci d'être en vie. Merci d'avoir survécu.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il sentit les lèvres ensanglantées du brun lui embrasser la joue. Puis le vide. Le froid. Le désespoir.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna. Le Survivant partait. Il traversait le pont en trébuchant sous les regards ébahis de ceux qui avaient survécu.

Draco ne put que rester là, à regarder le brun tourner le dos au monde sorcier. Il entendit des gens crier. Il ne quitta pas un instant Harry, même lorsque le brun disparut au loin. Draco fixa l'endroit où sa vie était partie.

**Fin Flash-back**

Sa vie avait changé à cet instant. Pourquoi le brun lui avait-il dit qu'il croyait l'aimé alors qu'il lui avait fait une sorte de déclaration des mois plus tôt ? Parce que Draco savait que le Survivant n'avait pas adressé la parole à ses deux meilleurs amis. Rien qu'à lui.

Peut-être l'avait-il oublié ? Mais il refusait cette option. Personne ne pouvait oublier un Malfoy. Mais c'était peut-être ça le problème. Surement même. Il était trop arrogant, trop imbu de lui-même. Trop Malfoy dans l'âme.

Le brun avait peut-être mal choisi ces mots. Peut-être avait-il eu peur de sa réaction, à lui. Et qu'avait-il fait ? Il était parti comme un imbécile. Il voulait entendre de la bouche d'Harry qu'il l'aimait pas qu'il croyait l'aimer.

Mais au fond, tant pis. Draco pouvait faire avec. Même si le brun ne l'aimait pas à cent pour cent, il apprendrait à l'aimer vraiment.

De plus, le Survivant n'était pas bien en ce moment, il suffisait de regarder ses avant-bras et son torse pour le comprendre.

Draco se remit debout. Il fallait qu'il arrête de fermer les yeux, qu'il ravale sa fierté et qu'il mette l'éducation de son père de côté. Il allait vider son sac et ensuite il aiderait son brun. Il allait tout donner pour qu'Harry reprenne goût à la vie.

Devant la porte, il prit une seconde pour respirer et tourna la poigné.

Pour se stopper dès qu'il franchit le seuil de sa chambre. Harry était debout sur la fenêtre ouverte, il avait posé les deux bras sur chaque côtés pour éviter de tomber, il regardait vers le bas. Draco effectua rapidement un calcul pour savoir à quelle hauteur ils se trouvaient. Cinq mètres. Ils se trouvaient à cinq mètre de ce putain de sol. Ce n'était pas très haut mais assez pour être fatal à Harry si l'envie lui prenait de sauter.

Il s'avança doucement vers ce corps au-dessus du vide. La situation était extrême : le brun s'apprêtait à faire une grosse bêtise s'il ne l'arrêtait pas. Mais comment stopper un homme sur le point de sauter ?

- Harry, tu devrais descendre.

- C'est ce que je m'apprête à faire.

L'humour noir n'était pas son truc à cet instant. Peut-être qu'avant il aurait applaudi la répartie du brun mais pas dans cette situation.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, descend. On doit parler.

Un Malfoy ne suppliait pas. Mais au Diable son éducation. Un Malfoy ne suppliait pas ? Très bien, à cet instant c'était Draco qui parlait. Pas le Malfoy en lui. Il voulait qu'Harry descende et qu'ils parlent ensemble. Draco avait décidé qu'il voulait tout avoué au brun. Et il comptait le faire.

Le brun regarda par-dessus son épaule. En rencontrant les yeux verts, Draco ne pût que reculer d'un pas. Ces prunelles étaient vides, mornes. Le brun était brisé. Il déglutit difficilement.

- De quoi ?

Voilà, il pouvait lui dire. Prendre la perche tendue. Tout lâcher pour enlever le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il allait lui dire. Il ne savait pas comment mais il allait le faire.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit dans la cour de l'école à la fin de la guerre ? Moi je m'en rappel. Chaque foutues phrases et chaque putain de mots que tu as prononcé avant de tourner les talons. De me tourner le dos. J'avais beau savoir qu'un Malfoy ne pleurs pas, j'ai pleuré ce jour-là comme jamais je n'avais encore pleuré. Parce que ce jour-là tu m'as mis la plus belle gifle de ma vie. Tu m'as fait comprendre ce que voulais dire aimer quelqu'un. Et je savais en te regardant t'éloigner que j'avais perdu l'axe de mon monde et la lumière de ma vie. Parce que tu sais… enfin… ouais… je t'aime.

Il l'avait dit. L'avait-il vraiment dit ? Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il n'allait pas s'arrêter. Surtout que le regard vert commença à se troubler légèrement.

- Je t'aime, Harry. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé de toute ma vie.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de ses lèvres et il regarda le plafond.

- Je n'avais même pas une foutue idée de ce que ça voulait dire avant. Tu sais… hum… je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça. Dans mon monde le mot « aimer » n'existe pas, il n'y a que « posséder » ou « avoir ». Mais tu as fait voler en éclat mes années d'éducation sous la main ferme de mon père. Tu m'as redonné vie dans cette putain de cours, Harry. Tu t'en souviens ?

Le brun s'était retourné pendant sa déclaration. Il le regardait maintenant de ses yeux verts noyés de larmes. Il chancela un peu et Draco se rapprocha. L'autre ne pouvait pas mourir alors qu'il venait de franchir la barrière émotionnelle qu'il avait jusque là gardé enfouit en lui.

- Je n'ai jamais pût oublier. Comme je n'ai jamais pût t'oublier, toi, murmura le brun.

Draco resta immobile à le regarder. Harry n'avait pas l'air de vouloir descendre. Peut-être que sa déclaration venait trop tard. Peut-être avait-il tout raté. Tout était de sa faute.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait quand le brun sauta à terre et marcha à grand pas vers lui. Il ne comprit pas plus quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Rêvait-il ? Ça se pouvait mais dans ce cas, il avait vraiment un esprit tordu.

Les yeux ouverts il observait, sans trop savoir comment réagir, Harry qui l'embrassait. Oh, que Merlin aille au diable. S'il rêvait, il en profiterait un maximum. Même à l'intérieur de sa tête, les fantasmes avaient du bon. Il gouterait au moins une fois à Harry.

Il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à participé. Il poussa le brun, l'entrainant vers l'arrière sans lâcher une seconde ses lèvres. Quand ils rencontrèrent un mur, il gémit sans pouvoir se retenir alors qu'il pressait son corps contre celui plus maigre. Il planta ses deux mains de chaque côté du brun. C'était trop bon. Ils étaient encore tous les deux habillés mais c'était déjà bien meilleur que dans ses rêves.

Il passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres scellées de l'autre pour qu'il lui livre le passage. Quand enfin, le brun comprit le message et ouvrit la bouche, leurs langues rentrèrent en contact dans une danse sensuelle. Il avait besoin de sentir la peau du brun contre la sienne. Doucement, il fit descendre ses mains pour empoigner le bas du tee-shirt de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent seulement le temps d'enlever le tissu qui gênait. Tous les deux avaient le souffle court mais ils reprirent leur baiser plus passionné que jamais.

Sa main droite explora le corps du brun alors que la gauche s'appuyait sur le mur pour ne pas trop peser sur Harry. La peau était douce, soyeuse. Et puis c'était chaud, ferme, vivant. Quand il passa son pouce sur le mamelon durcit, il avala avec plaisir les souffles que le brun laissait échapper sous le coup du plaisir. Draco délaissa la bouche rougit par les baiser et dériva vers son cou. Leurs deux cœurs battaient fort, tellement fort que Draco pensait qu'Harry entendait le sien comme lui entendait celui du brun. Avec sa langue il lécha l'endroit où le pouls se faisait sentir. Il sentit que le brun frissonnait contre lui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire contre la peau de son futur-amant. Il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps.

D'une main tremblante, il baissa le pantalon de pyjama découvrant le boxer noir du brun. Tout en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de ce dernier, il commença à caresser le sexe dur à travers le tissu. De lents va-et-vient, qui tirèrent des gémissements à Harry. Pour son plus grand plaisir. Il voulait le contact de leurs deux peaux l'une contre l'autre. Sentir Harry, sa chaleur, sa vie. Il abandonna la verge gorgée de sang, des grognements de frustrations s'élevèrent. Il arracha son propre tee-shirt et plaqua son torse contre celui d'Harry. Il reprit ses mouvements de sa main. Son nez se frotta contre la partie sensible dans le cou de l'autre qui commença à ronronner. C'était la plus belle mélodie qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Ça le rendait fou.

- Dray…

Oh, putain ! Sa queue durcit encore plus. Son surnom dans la bouche du brun c'était jouissif. Il aurait pu jouir sur le champ rien qu'en entendant un gémissement aussi érotique. Les mains du brun se perdirent dans sa chevelure blonde pressant sa bouche contre son cou où il se fît un honneur de recouvrir chaque centimètre carré avec de doux baiser.

Quand la respiration de son bien-aimé se fît plus courte, plus saccadé et que ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, il lâcha sa virilité au grand dam du brun. Sa main s'égara vers les fesses de l'autre. Ferme et musclées, il ne pût que s'extasié de la sensation. Harry releva sa jambe et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Il semblait aussi pressé que lui. Son autre main descendit elle aussi vers le fessier du Survivant. Effectuant une pression sur la chair ferme, il poussa Harry à enrouler la seconde jambe autour de lui.

Maintenu par Draco et par le mur derrière lui, Harry laissa sa tête tomber en arrière alors que Draco lui suçait les tétons. Ses hanches eurent un mouvement involontaire, elles cherchèrent la libération mais il voulait faire ça bien. C'était leur première fois ensemble, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. D'abord le plaisir du brun. C'était ça qui comptait le plus.

Il reprit possession de cette bouche si sensuelle, mélangeant leurs salives, leurs souffles, leurs vies. Les bras d'Harry étaient passés autour de son cou, les mains sur les fesses, Draco le portait sans problème. Quand le brun commença à se frotter contre lui, entretenant son excitation, il crût qu'il allait mourir.

Il emmena son amant jusqu'au lit sans cesser un instant de s'embrasser. Il déposa doucement son fardeau sur le dos, s'installa naturellement entre ses jambes. Doucement il partit explorer le corps de l'autre à coup de baiser. Il descendit dans son cou puis continua vers ses petits boutons de chair dressés qu'il mordilla doucement. Il embrassa le ventre plat et sa langue redessina son nombril, mima l'acte sexuel pendant quelques temps. Il remonta un peu, effleura toutes les cicatrices présentent sur son torse. Il sentit Harry frissonner mais il ne savait pas si c'était de plaisir ou de dégoût.

- Dray… je veux pas que tu touches à ça. Elles sont sales ces cicatrises. Je suis souillé et je veux pas te contaminer.

- J'accepte tout de toi. Je t'accepte tout entier. Ton passé, ton présent, ton futur. Tes fautes, tes mérites. Tes problèmes, tes joies. Tout. J'aime tout chez toi, Harry. Et tu n'es pas contaminé, tu es beau.

D'un geste assuré, il se débarrassa le boxer du brun, libérant une érection impressionnante. Putain, il était… magnifique. Draco se dévêtit aussi, rapidement. Sa langue traça encore un peu les différentes cicatrices pour bien faire comprendre à Harry qu'il voulait tout de lui. Et qu'ensemble ils y arriveraient.

Il se laissa glisser le long du corps amaigri. Le brun ne le quittait pas des yeux tandis que sa gorge touchait l'extrémité du sexe dressé. Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent quand Draco embrassa l'intérieur de la cuisse. Il lécha toute la longueur du sexe. Un seul coup de langue qui fît rejeter la tête du brun en arrière.

- Harry, regarde-moi. Je veux que tu me regardes pendant que je te prends dans ma bouche.

Son amant se redressa et plongea dans ses yeux gris sans hésitation. Draco se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Il vit que le brun suivait le mouvement. Et sans prévenir, il le prit dans sa bouche. Complètement.

- Oh, putain, Dray…

Les yeux dans les yeux, Draco regardait le brun qui soupirait de bien-être. Des mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il commençait à descendre et remonter le long de cette hampe charger de sang. L'effet était exquis. Harry remplissait sa bouche, le gland touchait son palais. Il sortit les dents pour suivre la grosse veine, mélangeant plaisir et douleur. Puis il suçota le gland rougit, passa sa langue dans la fente faisant crier son bien-aimé.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi lentement avec un compagnon. Généralement ils couchaient ensemble puis son coup du soir s'en allait sans demander son reste. Mais ce soir, c'était Harry. Ce n'était pas un coup d'un soir. C'était l'amour de sa vie.

Les fines hanches entreprirent d'accéder au soulagement au plus vite. Draco passa un bras en travers son bas ventre pour le maintenir contre le matelas. Il augmenta, par contre, la vitesse de sa fellation et la force de ses suçons.

- Dray… oh, Merlin, Draco… je vais… jouir…

Très bien c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il accéléra encore, accentua la pression sur le gland. La main droite tenant la base, il sentit la queue du brun grossir pendant que son amant atteignait le point de non-retour. Draco accompagna la jouissance d'Harry puis il avala. Amer et légèrement salé. Il n'avait jamais avalé la semence d'un de ses amants. Mais il ne regretta pas un instant de l'avoir fait avec le Survivant.

Il remonta le long du corps d'Harry pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mêlant passion, amour et tendresse. Leurs baisers eurent un goût salé. Le goût d'Harry. Prenant appuie sur ses bras, il frotta son sexe douloureux pour restimuler celui du brun. Il posa son front contre le front de l'autre, le regarda droit dans les yeux verts. Ils s'échangèrent leurs aires pendant qu'ils soupiraient à tout vas de bien-être.

-J'adore t'avoir comme ça. Haletant. Gémissant. Dans mes bras.

Draco ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il le savait. Et il voulait prendre le brun. Se sentir à l'intérieur de son corps. Se sentir enserré de ses chairs. Mais sans lui faire mal. Alors pour ça, il devait le préparer. Faire ça bien. Pendant ce temps le pôle Sud d'Harry reprenait de la vigueur.

- Je vais te préparer, Harry.

- Oh, oui, Dray…

Il présenta ses doigts à Harry pour qu'il les humidifie. C'est la vue la plus bandante qu'il ait jamais vu. La langue autour de ses doigts lui fit imaginer ce que le brun pourrait faire avec sa verge. Draco planta ses dents dans la lèvre inférieure. Fort. Il aurait des marques demain mais tant pis. Là tout de suite, il se sentait vivant.

Quand il jugea que ses doigts étaient assez mouillés, il suivit le torse du brun. Il ne toucha pas le sexe érigé mais descendit en-dessous. Il malaxa un instant les bourses de son amant puis dessina de petits cercles à l'entrée de son amant lui arrachant un frisson. Harry ne quitta pas son regard du sien et il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue quand Draco lécha la paume de sa main gauche.

Le blond posa sa main sur sa virilité, entama un lent va-et-vient, pressa un doigt pour passer la barrière de chaire. Harry râla dans un son terriblement excitant alors que sa main entamait ses mouvements au même rythme que le doigt dans son corps.

- Plus. Draco, s'il te plaît…

Il aimait se faire supplier ainsi. Cédant aux envies de son bien-aimé, il fit glisser un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Il les retira, les renfonça puis les écarta pour dilaté un maximum le brun. Il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire mal.

- Dray…

- Oui, mon amour.

Il retira ses doigts, abandonna ses mouvements de son poignet gauche pour s'allonger sur le brun. Les jambes vinrent s'accrocher autour de ses hanches d'elle-même. Il présenta son sexe douloureux à l'entrée du corps amaigri qu'il aimait tant. Pour ensuite s'enfoncer tranquillement en lui. Il serra les dents. Il n'avait que ça à faire pour s'empêché de le pilonner sur place. Il voulait de la douceur. De la tendresse. De l'amour.

Harry se cambra sous lui, demandant silencieuse qu'il le fasse sien. Mais Draco se retira et s'avança de nouveau. Millimètre par millimètre. Dès que le brun grimaçait de douleur, le blond s'arrêtait le temps que son corps s'adapte à l'intrusion.

Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent sur ses hanches.

- Prend-moi, Dray…

D'accord. Il ne pouvait pas résister à une supplique aussi luxurieuse. Draco s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le corps étroit du brun. Les perceptions étaient géniales. Son amant était tellement étroit, tellement chaud. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il réussit à bloquer les bras couverts de cicatrices au-dessus de la tête brune, suçota le lobe de son oreille. Il bougea les hanches. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Jusqu'à ce que ces mouvements deviennent des coups de butoir arrachant de purs cris de la part du brun.

- Putain, Harry… tu n'imagines même pas comment c'est trop bon… Tu m'entours… T'es tout étroit… Et c'est trop… jouissif…

Tenant à une main les bras du brun, il descendit celle libre le long du buste. Il enserra l'érection dans son poing, serrant un peu fort et effectua de brusques va-et-vient. Mettant le brun au supplice, il se débrouillait pour le mener à la frontière entre la douleur et le plaisir.

- Plus fort ! Drayyyy ! Plus FORT ! cria Harry alors que ses bourses commençaient à lui faire mal, à la limite de la jouissance.

- Comme tu voudras, mon prince, chuchota Draco d'une voix suave.

Il accéléra donc la vitesse, accédant à la requête de son amour qui se tortillait sous lui. Il imposa le même rythme pour masturber le brun. Il sentit que l'autre allait bientôt se libérer, il se souleva légèrement pour trouver ce point si sensible. Il eu la satisfaction de voir les yeux verts s'écarquillés devant les nouvelles sensations que leur imposait le léger changement de position.

- Jouis pour moi, Harry. Cri mon nom.

Draco ne voulait pas jouir avant son amant mais alors qu'il toucha une nouvelle fois la prostate du brun il se demanda s'il allait pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Puis Harry se libéra enfin.

- Ouiiii ! DRACO ! Oh, Merlin… Dray…

Le cercle de chair se contracta autour de lui pendant qu'Harry se déversait en long jet brulant sur son propre ventre. Draco ne tarda pas à le suivre. Le râle qu'il poussa envahit la pièce. Sa semence envahit l'intérieur du brun.

Il s'écroula sur le brun après l'orgasme le plus foudroiement qu'il n'ait jamais connu. La tête sur son épaule, il resta à l'intérieur de son amour. Il n'avait plus la force et se trouvait bien où il était. A sa place.

Il soupira quand les mains d'Harry dessinèrent des arabesques invisibles sur son dos. Une éternité plus tard, Draco se retira doucement du cocon que formait l'intérieur de l'ex-Gryffondor. Ce dernier frissonna et le blond le comprit parfaitement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir laisser quelque chose de lui au brun. Son cœur par exemple.

Il s'écroula sur le côté, le souffle court les cheveux collés par la transpiration de l'effort. Draco passa le bras gauche sous la tête brune et posa l'autre bras sur ses hanches. Il l'attira à lui, le serra contre son corps en sueur. Emmêlant leurs membres, se fondant l'un dans l'autre. Harry posa sa tête sombre juste au-dessus de l'endroit où son cœur battait la chamade.

Le silence remplit la chambre. Ils cherchaient tous les deux leurs souffles. La douce main du Survivant s'appuya sur sa poitrine.

- Je t'aime, Draco.

Il l'aimait ? Il l'aimait ! Draco avait envi de courir partout en criant au monde entier qu'il était à lui. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta d'embrasser le sommet du crâne de l'autre pour ce sublime cadeau qu'il lui avait apporté. Etre aimé.

- Moi aussi, Harry. Moi aussi…

De sa main passée sous la nuque de son amant, Draco caressa les cheveux bruns encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Harry enserra sa taille et se coula plus contre lui. Dans un soupir, ils s'endormirent après un dernier baiser.

.

* * *

.

Alors ? Soyez indulgent c'est mon premier lemon... ^^ Alors prochain chapitre **Mercredi 11**, bon week-end et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Avertissement** : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contient du slash (relation entre deux hommes) , de l'automutilation et un lemon (chapitre 10). Vous êtes prévenu !

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader : **Chipuliara !

**Note ** : Je tenais à préciser que l'histoire est déjà écrite et terminée, elle compte 13 chapitres plus un épilogue !

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

_Merci à celles et ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris_.

_Ekio Kimiko_ : Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, je tenais vraiment à ce qu'Harry soit vraiment désespéré et qu'il tente de sauter et que Draco lui déclare son amour pour le sauver ! Je te laisse avec le chapitre suivant, en espérant qui te plaise aussi.

_Pmbo64_: Je suis touchée ! ^^ C'est vraiment sympa de voir que ce que l'on écrit est apprécié. J'espère que ton stage se passe bien. Et bonne lecture.

_Brigitte26_: Merci beaucoup, j'avoue que je stressais un peu de publier ce lemon ! Je n'étais pas trop sûr de moi, mais les avis sont positifs donc ça me fait plaisir ! Bisous et bonne lecture.

_Sakura-okasan_ : Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira.

_Dracolina3_ : Super évolution ? On en reparle tout à l'heure ;) Et heureusement que Draco se soit rattrapé, il avait agis comme un con en partant x) Merci à toi, de suivre ma fic.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 11**

**.  
**

- Change-moi ça, je vais devenir aveugle.

Harry se cacha les yeux avec le bras tandis que le rire de Draco résonnait dans la pièce. Assis tous les deux sur le canapé, ils regardaient la télévision. La télécommande était à Draco pour le grand dam d'Harry. Son amour prenait un plaisir à regarder _The Young and the Restless__(1)_ rien que pour l'embêter. Harry détestait cette série où tout le monde trompait tout le monde, où ils se retrouvaient presque tous au moins une fois dans le coma et où l'action n'existait pas. Mais Draco la regardait chaque jour. Rien que pour le tenir contre lui parce qu'il ne pouvait que s'endormir devant tant de mièvrerie.

Déjà là, ils ne venaient que de s'installer et ses paupières se faisaient déjà lourdes devant cette série pourrie. Il était assis entre les jambes du blond qui se tenait derrière lui. Les bras musclés entouraient son torse et maintenaient son dos contre le torse de Draco. La joue était contre ses cheveux bruns.

- Non, moi j'aime bien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu trouves d'intéressant dans cette série ?

- Hum… rien de particulier.

A cet instant, Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Les mains posées sur son ventre se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt, découvrant sa peau, ses muscles, ses cicatrices.

- A quoi penses-tu, beau brun ?

Après avoir parlé tout contre son oreille, la bouche du blond se mit à mordiller le lobe. Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Déjà, Draco le faisait se retourner lui permettant de se placer sur son vis-à-vis. Le blond captura ses lèvres, sa langue envahit sa bouche. Quand ils se séparèrent, la tête d'Harry tournait. Le blond repartit à la charge, se pencha et emprisonna une nouvelle fois les lèvres rougies. Placé au-dessus d'Harry, Draco commença à bouger les hanches, réveillant son sexe. Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un sourire contre sa bouche quand l'ex-Serpentard le sentit durcir tout contre lui. Il entreprit la dure tâche de défaire la ceinture d'Harry qui se tortillait sous lui. Mais il arrêta le blond, d'une main tremblante sur la poitrine.

- Non, Draco pas aujourd'hui.

Ledit Draco s'écarta un peu, fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'me sens… pas bien.

Le blond s'assit à genoux sur le canapé et regarda Harry avec une nouvelle ombre d'inquiétude sur le visage. Harry se maudit d'avoir utilisé ses mots.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?

- Rien, je suis juste… fatigué.

Draco ferma très fort les yeux et Harry se redressa pour lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts. Le bras du blond fusa vers son poignet qu'il emprisonna entre ses doigts. Le blond amena la main d'Harry jusqu'à sa bouche. Dès que ses lèvres touchèrent sa paume, les yeux gris s'ouvrirent. Harry vit tellement d'amour dans ses prunelles d'acier qu'il regretta ses paroles. Mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Physiquement et moralement. Il avait mal. Terriblement mal.

Harry attira le blond vers lui, refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Draco s'installa à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis une pluie de baiser tomba sur son visage. Les lèvres de Draco effacèrent les larmes qui inondèrent les joues d'Harry. Quand le brun passa ses bras autour du cou du blond pour le serrer contre lui, Draco obtempéra de bon cœur. Se déplaçant un peu de côté pour ne pas écraser le brun, Draco enlaça Harry. Ce dernier ne voulait pas inquiéter son amant mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas retenir ses larmes. Ni le désespoir qui courait dans ses veines. Il soupira dans le cou de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon cœur ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Ce n'était pas le problème. Harry n'arrivait pas à faire sortir les mots si douloureux. Même s'il voulait en parler à Draco, il ne pouvait pas. Depuis neuf mois il s'était retrouvé seul et ses problèmes étaient encrés en lui. Comme une marque au fer rouge.

- Je le sais, Dray… mais il n'y a… rien.

Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent et il savait que le blond serrait les dents. Mais il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, n'écoutant pas un seul instant Sharon Collins qui trépignait de joie à l'idée que Nicolas Newman, son ex-ex-mari lui propose de (re)devenir sa femme.

- Tu ne devais pas aller faire les courses ?

- Si, mais je suis bien ici. Avec toi, répondit Draco dans un murmure.

- Moi aussi mais tu vas bientôt crever de faim. On n'a plus rien.

Le blond sortit le visage des cheveux bruns et le regarda dans les yeux.

_- On_ crèvera bientôt de faim.

- Ouais, si tu veux.

Harry n'avait pas particulièrement « mangé » dans les bons sens du terme. Il ne faisait que picorer, ressemblant plus à une poule qu'à un coq. A un coq à qu'il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas ressembler. Mais bon au fond qui voudrait ressembler à un coq ? Harry fronça les sourcils. Draco surement. Cette pensée lui tira un petit sourire. Il n'allait pas si mal que ça, après tout.

Mais c'était faux. Totalement et désespérément faux. Il se cachait derrière des façades, des pensées factices. Pitoyable.

Draco posa ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche d'Harry puis roula par-dessus le corps du brun. Debout il entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, attrapa ses affaires. Il se pencha ensuite vers Harry qui s'était assis dans le canapé. Il l'embrassa, mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure et se recula en grognant doucement.

- Je reviens rapidement.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, prendre la porte et disparaître.

Seul. Il se retrouvait encore seul. Seul. Seul. Seul.

Il zappa machinalement. Maintenant que l'amour de sa vie n'était plus avec lui, il n'était pas obligé de supporter Jack, Victor, Sharon et leur clique. Une chaîne d'info s'alluma devant lui.

22 juin.

La date défilait encore et encore sur un ruban en bas de l'écran.

22 juin.

La date maudite, celle qu'il redoutait le plus.

22 juin.

La date qui marquait le début de sa descente en enfer.

Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Il trouva la force de se lever, de tituber de douleur jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il allait re-sombrer. Même si dans le fond, il n'avait jamais vraiment « guéri ». Il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir une lumière.

Draco était sa lumière. Son amour était une lumière. Mais là, tout de suite, Draco n'était pas là. Son amour était parti. Sa lumière avait disparu. Comment croire qu'il n'avait pas imaginé ces quelques jours ? Comment savoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment seul ?

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il ne savait plus où s'arrêtait la réalité et où commençait l'espoir. Il était fatigué, son ventre était en vrac, ses émotions étaient mises à nu. Son âme tenait debout grâce à des morceaux de sparadrap qui pouvaient se décoller à tout moment. Un peu comme si Draco était la colle qui recouvrait chaque pansement et dès qu'il partait, le sparadrap ne tenait plus. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, il était dépendant du blond. Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui.

Mais au final, il souffrirait. Parce que lorsqu'on accordait sa confiance et son amour c'était une porte ouverte au coup de poignard dans le dos. C'était comme se balader avec une pancarte annonçant à tout le monde qu'on devenait vulnérable.

Il trouva le rasoir de Draco dans un tiroir bien en hauteur. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il appliquait le métal froid sur sa peau. Avec des gestes précis il coupa ses avant-bras. La douleur ne rivalisait pas avec ce que faisait ressortir ce jour en lui.

Il était une abomination. Un fou. Un malade perverti. Mais il n'avait que ça pour se sentir un minimum vivant. Se sentir vivant en se faisant du mal. Seulement, une coupure ne lui suffisait plus. Pas aujourd'hui. Sans vraiment regarder il se massacra le bras en entier avant de faire la même chose à son autre bras.

Il lâcha la lame qui tomba dans une énorme flaque de sang. C'est en regardant la quantité de liquide écarlate qu'il se dit que cette fois-ci, il y avait été trop fort. Le sang coulait de toutes ses plaies, gouttait dans un flot continu sur le sol de la salle de bain. Harry essaya de se retenir au mur quand ses forces le lâchèrent. Oui, cette fois, il avait foiré.

Il laissa des traces de mains ensanglantées sur tous les murs. Peut-être allait-il mourir aujourd'hui. Mais avant ça, il devait absolument faire quelque chose. Il trouva dans la poche de son jean le mouchoir qui ne le quittait jamais. D'une main tremblante, il déplia le petit morceau de tissu. Un petit anneau en argent reposait dedans. Un cadeau de son parrain. Il hésita un instant puis finalement après avoir souffler un bon coup, toucha le bijou.

Harry Potter disparut de l'appartement à l'instant même où sa peau rentrait en contact avec le métal froid.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco déambulait entre les rayons du magasin. Il déposa dans son panier plusieurs paquets de cochonneries sucrées. C'était les seules choses qu'Harry mangeait sans que son estomac ne se rebelle. En regardant de plus près les articles entassés dans le rayonnage suivant il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son regard fût accroché sur des Attrapes-cauchemars.

Les évènements des nuits passées lui revinrent en mémoire. Cela faisait trois nuits qu'Harry et lui avaient fait l'amour et les cauchemars hantaient les nuits du brun.

**Flash back**

- Nooon ! Arrêtez ! Draco ! A l'aide ! DRAYYY ! Non… Vous… Non… N'Pouvez… Pas… Je vous en supplie…

Draco se réveilla immédiatement, trouvant que la scène lui rappelait quand le brun délirait avec la fièvre. Sauf que là, il l'appelait à l'aide. Harry se débattait contre ses fantômes, une force invisible venue du passé. Draco se contenta de le serrer contre lui, lui envoyant son soutien, son amour, sa chaleur.

- Chuuut ! Harry, je suis là. Tu n'es plus seul, mon amour. Chuuut… ça va aller… Je t'aime Harry et je n'te laisserai pas…

Il appuya le visage ravagé par les larmes contre sa poitrine. Il sut exactement le moment où son brun se réveilla parce qu'il se colla plus contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Draco sentit les larmes glisser contre sa peau mais il réconfortait comme il le pouvait son amour. Il détestait être impuissant, ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider vraiment son Harry. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se rendormirent tard, bien plus tard.

**Fin Flash back**

Il prit entre ses doigts un Attrape-Cauchemar jaune et rouge, les couleurs de Gryffondor. Cela ferait peut-être du bien à Harry. Il alla à la caisse, paya et repartit vers sa maison.

Devant la porte il chercha les clés puis l'ouvrit. Il claqua doucement le battant, rangea ses clés dans la poche de son manteau.

- Harryyyyy ! Je suis rentrééééé ! Cria-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il déposa ses achats dans la cuisine puis se dirigea vers le salon. Vide. Harry n'était pas en vue et il sut tout de suite que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Une sorte de pressentiment qui lui disait de courir. Parce qu'Harry lui aurait répondu si tout allait bien. Il était vrai que Draco n'avait jamais quitté le brun depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et à l'instant, il regrettait d'être parti faire des putains courses.

- HARRY ! T'ES OU ?

Draco se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Où pouvait bien être son amour ? Il remarqua que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, le brun était surement sous la douche. Sauf qu'il n'entendait pas l'eau couler.

Son cœur à l'instar de tout son être s'arrêta devant la vision que lui réservait la salle de bain. Du sang. Du sang partout. Digne d'un décor de film d'horreur. Draco ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux. Pire que le spectacle dans la salle de bain d'Harry, Draco sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette image.

Une grosse flaque de sang trônait par terre, dedans reposait sa lame de rasoir. Draco avait envie de se pendre. Non mais des fois il pouvait vraiment être débile. Que s'était-il dit la dernière fois : _Lui vivant, Harry ne s'approcherait plus d'un objet tranchant_. Oui, un truc comme ça. Eh bien, il s'était encore planté. Il avait encore échoué.

Des traces de mains sanglantes maculaient le mur montrant le chemin qu'Harry avait « emprunté ». Cette fois, Draco remarqua que le brun y avait été fort. Peut-être trop fort. Surement trop fort. Harry devait être en train de se vider de son sang. Quelque part. Seul. Draco avait envie de hurler mais il réprima ses larmes. Il devait penser, réfléchir, trouver où Harry se trouvait. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, pour lui tout comme pour le brun.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain complètement défait. Il aurait pu voir que son amour n'allait pas bien, il aurait dû rester et l'aider, lui demander des explications.

Dans le salon, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'écran de télévision allumé. Comment la vie pouvait-elle continuer alors que tout ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains s'effritait ?

C'était une chaine d'informations et la présentatrice présentait les résultats sportifs. Il allait se détourner pour tenter de trouver un indice sur l'endroit où se trouvait le brun quand ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur le bandeau qui se déroulait en bas de l'écran.

22 juin.

Ce n'était pas possible. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? Bien sûr que le brun ne se sentait pas bien. C'était compréhensible. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

22 juin.

Le jour où Sirius Black était mort.

22 juin.

Le jour le plus triste pour les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Pour son amant, Harry et pour son parrain, Severus. L'un avait perdu l'homme qui ressemblait le plus à un père, l'autre avait perdu un amant, un ami, un confident… sa vie.

Draco désactiva les protections Anti-transplanage. Puis mit le cap vers le cimetière où le cercueil vide de Sirius reposait.

.

Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard à l'entré du cimetière. La grille était ouverte et il ne perdit pas de temps à penser ou à réfléchir. Il entra.

Il traversa la moitié du cimetière au pas de course, se demandant si c'était bien l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Son souffle était saccadé mais il ne ralentit pas.

La tombe fût soudain en vue. La lune encore basse dans le ciel éclairait faiblement l'allée. Et le corps qui était écroulé sur la pierre de la famille Potter. Son cœur manqua un battement.

- Non, murmura-t-il.

Pourtant, même de loin, Draco savait que cette forme était brune, grande et maigre. Il savait aussi que le sang devait souiller la pierre blanche de la tombe.

Il se reprit rapidement, dans la limite du possible et courut vers Harry. Ce dernier avait entouré la tombe de ses bras, son visage était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude, le sang poissait la pierre dans une grosse flaque. La tête d'Harry reposait dans cette flaque, inconscient.

Draco tomba à genoux à côté du brun et le prit dans ses bras. Se balançant d'avant en arrière il enserra le corps presque sans vie de son compagnon. Les larmes tombèrent toutes seules, nettoyant le visage ensanglanté, gouttes à gouttes.

- Non, non, non. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça…

Ce n'était que la deuxième fois de sa vie que Draco pleurait. Il tenait contre lui Harry, pleurant de peur, de frustration, de haine, d'amour, de désespoir. Il ne cessait de secouer la tête de gauche à droite en répétant « Non. » comme une litanie qui sauverait son cœur.

Dans une tentative désespérée, il sortit sa baguette.

_-Episkey_.

La formule devait refermer les blessures mais rien n'arriva. La peau du brun ne se referma pas. Rien ne se passa. Rien ne se passa ? C'était… impossible. Ses larmes redoublèrent, ses sanglots se multiplièrent. C'était fini.

Avec une main tremblante, il caressa le visage froid du brun.

-Je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas…

Sa voix était enrouée, les larmes continuaient de tomber. Harry ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Harry ne POUVAIT pas l'abandonner. Draco n'y survivrait pas.

Il perdit la notion du temps, de l'espace et de la vie.

-Draco qu'est-ce que… ?

Cette voix caverneuse le fit sursauter. Où étaient-ils déjà ? Ah oui, le cimetière. Quel jour était-il ? Le 22 juin… ça il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Son Harry perdait petit à petit sa vie dans ses bras. Le pire jour de sa vie.

Celui qui venait de parler était… Severus. Draco aurait dû s'en douter. Le maitre des potions avait aimé Sirius Black comme jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre dans toute sa vie. C'était normal qu'il vienne se recueillir sur sa tombe le jour de sa mort. Ce qui était moins normal était le fait de trouver deux jeunes adultes tous les deux recouverts de sang, un inconscient dans les bras de l'autre qui pleurait.

Son parrain s'agenouilla à côté d'eux, ses yeux étaient rougis comme s'il avait pleuré toute la journée, ce qui devait être le cas. Draco le comprenait parfaitement, si Harry mourait il s'écroulerait tous les jours et mourrait à chaque anniversaire de sa mort.

_Merlin, faite qu'Harry vive. Je vous en supplie._

-Draco, c'est Harry ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

-Sev'… il… a per… du presque… tout son… sang… Je…

-Calme-toi Draco, il faut que tu l'emmènes à Sainte-Mangouste. Tu m'entends, tu ne peux pas le laisser mourir. Sa vie est entre tes mains.

_Sa vie est entre tes mains_. Ces paroles résonnaient encore et encore dans son crâne. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. Tout ce qu'il touchait se brisait. La vie du brun ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à cause de lui.

Severus le secoua doucement par les épaules.

-Draco faut que tu l'emmènes MAINTENANT.

Entouré des lambeaux de sa tristesse, il trouva la force d'acquiescer de la tête, incapable de parler sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Sans attendre, il ferma les yeux gris rougis par les larmes, se releva tenant Harry bien serré dans ses bras et transplana.

Il portait toujours un Harry inconscient quand il arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital.

-J'ai besoin d'aide ! Il…

Draco ne put pas finir, sa voix se cassa dans un sanglot à fendre l'âme. Une petite sorcière courut vers lui.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? La voix était ferme, douce et maternelle.

-Je ne sais pas trop… il s'est coupé mais j'ai essayé de le sauver avec un sort mais ça n'a pas marché… on dirait que la magie n'a aucun effet sur lui… je…

La sorcière lui adressa un petit sourire comme si elle comprenait que le blond était en état de choc. Elle pressa le bras qui soutenait les jambes du brun. Dans un geste de réconfort surement.

-Dr Slabrod nous avons une urgence ! Cria la sorcière.

Instantanément, un homme apparut devant eux. Les cheveux bruns en pointes, les yeux bleus parsemés de tâches noires, le visage fin, Slabrod était jeune mais la lueur dans son regard étrange laissait apercevoir tout son talent dans son métier. Il regarda un instant Harry resté dans les bras de Draco puis leva sa baguette. Le médicomage fit apparaître une table volante et des infirmières arrivèrent en courant de toutes les directions. Slabrod s'approcha de Draco et tendit les bras.

-Il est entre de bonnes mains maintenant. Vous avez fait ce que pouviez, maintenant laissez-moi faire mon travail. D'accord ? Je vous promets de faire mon maximum.

Draco le regarda en serrant les lèvres puis il avança jusqu'au brancard sous le regard peiné du médicomage. Il posa délicatement Harry et se pencha. Draco posa ses lèvres sur celles inertes de son brun.

-M'abandonne pas. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis s'écarta. Slabrod se rapprocha de lui et lui parla calmement.

-Vous êtes blessé ?

-Non, non c'est… son sang à lui.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Harry. Harry Potter.

-Le Survivant ?

-L'amour de ma vie.

Le médicomage le regarda encore un moment puis suivit au pas de course la table qui disparaissait au coin d'un couloir. Draco se laissa tomber sur une rangée de sièges contre un mur. Il fixait l'endroit où son brun avait disparu sans pouvoir remettre en marche son cœur qui avait cessé de battre.

_Pendant ce temps…_

Severus Snape effleura du bout des doigts la pierre blanche de la tombe de son amour défunt. Il lança un sort de nettoyage pour enlever le sang de Potter.

Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans les yeux gris de son filleul qui lui rappelait le moment où on lui avait annoncé que Sirius était mort. Il avait été abattu tout comme Draco. Alors il allait rejoindre le blond. Le soutenir comme son propre fils. Et puis Harry qui avait disparu depuis de long mois ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Severus tenait aussi à lui. Alors il allait aller à Sainte-Mangouste, attendre des nouvelles d'Harry, épauler Draco.

- Je suis désolé, amour, je peux pas rester. Le soir où tu es mort j'ai été complètement détruit et je peux pas supporter que Draco ressente la même chose. Et puis je peux pas laisser ton filleul te rejoindre, c'est beaucoup trop tôt. Je suis sûr que tu m'étriperais si je le laissais mourir. Alors je vais t'abandonner pour les deux personnes à qui on tient le plus. Mais je reviendrai. Je reviens toujours.

Il se détourna, déjà prêt à transplaner mais il attendit un peu. Il jeta un dernier regard à la tombe, les larmes embrumaient sa vue.

- Je t'aime Sirius. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai toujours.

Une seule et unique larme dégoulina le long de sa joue avant qu'il ne transplane à l'hôpital où il allait être fort pour deux. Pour Draco et pour Harry.

* * *

.

(1) : Les feux de l'amour (titre anglais)

.

* * *

.

Sadique. C'est le mot que vous cherchez ^^ Non, sans rire, vous ne vous y attendez pas, hein ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic est un Happy End, si ça peut vous consolez. Mais je veux bien vos avis quand même ! ;)

Sinon, prochain chapitre posté le **Samedi 14 Juillet** ! Bonne soirée à toutes et tous !


	12. Chapter 12

**Avertissement** : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contient du slash (relation entre deux hommes) , de l'automutilation et un lemon (chapitre 10). Vous êtes prévenu !

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader : **Chipuliara !

**Note ** : Je tenais à préciser que l'histoire est déjà écrite et terminée, elle compte 13 chapitres plus un épilogue !

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

_Merci à celles et ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris_.

_Florence Baker_ : Merci, ça me touche énormément. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

_MangaLoveee_ : Oui, Sirius est mort, malheureusement, je l'aime bien moi Sirius :) Mais tu as tout à fait raison Draco sera toujours là pour notre petit Harry. Merci beaucoup, ta review me touche beaucoup. Et je suis contente que ma fic plaise, j'avais de gros doutes au départ. Pour ce qui est des larmes aux yeux, j'avoue que moi aussi en l'écrivant je les avais donc si j'ai réussi à faire passé ça à mes lecteurs je suis comblée. Encore merci et bon chapitre.

_Ouragan_ : J'avoue que le chapitre précédent était un peu triste et ça ne s'améliore pas dans celui-ci. Mais j'espère que ça va te plaire quand même. Je préfére ne pas spoilé la fin de fic surtout qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres donc je te laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture.

_Sakura-okasan_ : Merci, en espérant que celui-ci aussi te plaise.

_Brigitte26_ : J'avoue que c'était un peu triste. Tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé du prochain chapitre. Bisous.

_Dracolina3_ : C'est exactement ça ! Harry a vraiment un problème mais il est différent que tout ce que l'on pourrait penser, tu auras toutes tes réponses au début du chapitre. Je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que Sirius ne sera pas ressuscité, même si j'aime beaucoup ce personnage… Merci et bonne lecture.

_Pmbo64_ : Pervers ? Vicieux ? Je suis outrée ! ^^ Je suis connue pour ma cruauté cependant :) Tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce chapitre. Et encore merci !

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 12**

**.  
**

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'Harry était dans le coma. Le médicomage avait prévenu Draco quelques jours plus tôt que la magie puissante du Survivant avait failli lui causer sa perte. La puissance magique qui s'était dégagée du brun avait empêché tout sort qui pouvait le sauver. Il semblait même qu'un puissant sort de magie noire datant de la guerre et qui était resté tapi au fond de lui, empêchait toute guérison complexe. Toujours d'après le médicomage, la malédiction de magie noire très ancienne était à l'origine de la dépression du héro National. Après des heures et des heures de travail, l'état d'Harry était stabilisé mais il était plongé dans le coma et la malédiction était toujours dans son organisme.

.

.

.

Draco tenait la main inerte d'Harry dans la sienne. Cela faisait une semaine que le blond ne dormait pas, il restait au chevet du brun en espérant qu'il se réveillerait enfin. Il entendit la porte se refermer doucement derrière lui, il ne se retourna pas. Il ne savait pas qui c'était et il s'en fichait complètement. Il n'y avait qu'Harry qui comptait. De toute manière, le brun ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. C'était impossible. N'est-ce pas ? Une main pressa son épaule, il ne sursauta même pas.

- Draco, il faut te préparer à ce qu'il meurt…

- Non, Sev' il ne mourra pas.

- Draco il…

- Non, il reviendra.

Severus soupira derrière lui, ferma un instant les yeux et tourna les talons.

Harry ne mourrait pas. Pourquoi s'embêtaient-ils à venir le voir pour le préparer à cette option ? Il continua de serrer cette main dans les siennes. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

- Tu sais quoi Harry ? Je ne doute pas de toi. Je sais que tu reviendras. Il te faut juste du temps. Mais… ouais… tu reviendras.

Draco baissa la tête, appuya son front contre ses mains jointes sur celle d'Harry. Au fond, le blond refusait de penser que le brun ne reviendrait pas. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ce choix. Il le rejetait obligatoirement. Par entêtement ? Oui. Par espoir ? Surement.

.

.

.

- Harry ça fait deux semaines maintenant que je n'ai pas entendu le son de ta voix. Tu nous manques, tu sais ? Tu nous manques beaucoup. Tu me manques Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit, Draco avait l'impression que les visiteurs se succédaient. Qu'ils ne voulaient en aucun cas le laisser seul. Mais Draco avait besoin d'être seul avec son amour. Il avait besoin de prouver ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun.

- Draco ?

Ils pensaient tous qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. C'était faux. Il était douloureusement conscient de chaque seconde qui passait. Il se rappelait chaque personne qui entrait dans cette chambre. Il écoutait chaque parole prononcée.

Aujourd'hui ce fut Hermione qui s'installa à côté de lui. Elle lui remit une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille, l'observa un moment puis lui sourit tendrement. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés, elle aussi, elle avait trop pleuré.

- Je peux parler avec Harry ?

Draco hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça, à Hermione. Elle était une des seules personnes à parler à Harry comme s'il était là, présent avec eux dans la pièce.

Il se leva pour laisser une faible intimité à la brune. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser au sol. A travers le battant de bois, Draco entendait parfaitement les paroles étouffées de l'ex-Gryffondor.

- J'ai plein de choses à te dire, Harry. Tu as raté tellement de choses depuis la fin de la guerre. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer et de toute façon je n'en aurai pas le temps. Draco va bientôt revenir et je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça. Draco… en parlant de lui… Tu lui manques. Si tu nous quittes, il ne tiendra jamais.

Dans la salle de bain, Draco éclata en sanglot. C'était vrai, il ne tiendrait jamais si Harry partait. Il venait à peine de trouver le bonheur, il ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant.

De petits coups à la porte résonnèrent dans la pièce.

- Draco… je… hum… je te laisse avec lui… Si tu… hum… à besoin de quoi que ce soit… tu peux compter sur moi.

La porte de la chambre se referma sans trop de bruit mais Draco se dépêcha de revenir dans la chambre dès qu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient seuls, Harry et lui.

.

.

.

Draco tenait Harry contre lui. Il s'était allongé à côté de son brun pour une étreinte non partagée. Son visage dans les cheveux bruns, il respirait le parfum d'Harry. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Un mois déjà.

Il ferma les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne voulait parler à personne, son moral était au plus bas et il redoutait la tristesse dans les regards des personnes qui venaient les voir. Quatre bruits de pas distinctifs lui apprirent que plusieurs personnes étaient présentes dans cette maudite chambre. Une main caressa son visage. Il ne bougea pas un instant.

- Il dort, déclara la voix d'Hermione.

- Pouvons-nous parler ? Demanda celle de Severus.

- Bien sûr.

Cette dernière voix était celle du médicomage. Ils parlaient tous à voix basse pour que Draco ne se réveille pas. Sauf qu'il ne dormait plus, comme il ne mangeait plus. Il comprenait tout ce qui se disait dans cette pièce et ça faisait mal. Terriblement mal.

- Comment va-t-il Docteur ?

- Son état m'alarme. Je vais être clair avec vous, il ne tiendra surement pas. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il se réveille.

Un cri d'Hermione résonna entre les murs blancs et Draco eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il resserra simplement son emprise autour d'Harry et attendit la suite.

- Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner ! S'exclama Ron.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Il n'y survivra pas, souffla Severus.

- C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Vous devez être là pour lui, c'est important.

Draco savait de qui ils parlaient. De lui. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui, ils avaient perdu espoir. Ils ne pensaient plus à Harry, mais à lui. Harry n'existait plus dans leur futur.

- Comptez sur nous, répondit Ron.

Draco ferma très fort les yeux. Si même Ron mettait sa rancœur de côté pour l'aider lui, Draco Malfoy, la situation devait vraiment être désespérée.

.

.

.

Draco posa sa tête sur le bras immobile d'Harry. On avait déposé une couverture sur ses épaules. Hermione et Ron étaient dans un coin de la pièce. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant de le regarder. Un mois et deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu ses yeux verts briller de la lueur de la vie. Il commençait à perdre espoir. Le brun ne semblait pas vouloir revenir.

Ron se racla la gorge. Le roux allait lui parler.

- Draco, est-ce que tu veux qu'on prévienne Blaise ?

Oui. Non. Peut-être. Il ne savait pas. Blaise en tant que meilleur ami pourrait l'aider, le rassurer, lui remonter le moral. Mais il ne voulait pas que le ténébreux lui zappe encore plus le moral en jouant les pessimistes comme il savait très bien le faire. Draco secoua la tête, préférant ne pas tester sa voix qui se briserait surement.

Hermione se leva soudain, tira un siège près de lui et caressa sa main qui entrelaçait celle d'Harry. Il se laissa faire quand elle l'attira vers elle. La tête posée sur les genoux de la brune, il ne lâcha pas la main de son amour, il avait besoin de ce contact illusoire. Lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, il craqua. Il pleura les larmes qu'il pensait ne plus avoir. Ce geste lui rappelait ce qu'il faisait avec Harry quand ce dernier avait été malade. Hermione passa doucement ses doigts sur tout son visage, apaisant la douleur physique un minimum mais en rien la douleur morale.

- Va prévenir Blaise, Ron.

La porte se referma derrière le roux qui allait prévenir son meilleur ami. Draco cacha son visage ravagé par le chagrin contre le tissu du jeans d'Hermione.

- Ça va aller, Draco. Ça va aller. Chuutt…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Non, ça n'allait pas aller. Il le sentait. Hermione mentait. Mais le fait qu'elle mentait pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas accentuait la douleur. Ils s'étaient tous fait une raison, Harry avait peu de chance de survivre. Ils avaient réussi là où Draco n'y arrivait pas.

Et depuis bien longtemps, Draco s'endormit sans trop de difficulté.

.

.

.

- Salut Draco.

- Salut Blaise.

Draco n'avait la force que pour une simple salutation. Il leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que le blond l'avait vu. La seule différence se voyait dans son regard. Il était inquiet, pour lui surement.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt.

- C'est pas grave.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Blaise qu'il arrivait à parler. Même s'ils s'étaient perdus de vu, les liens de l'amitié reprenaient le dessus. Blaise avait été son meilleur ami, et le serait toujours.

Le ténébreux s'installa à côté de lui et lui posa une main dans le dos. Pour le soulager.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué. Il ne dormait presque plus. Son ventre avait cessé depuis longtemps de protester contre le manque de nourriture.

Au fond, il ne voulait pas grand-chose. Juste qu'Harry lui revienne.

- Draco tu devrais dormir un peu. T'as une tête à faire peur.

- T'as toujours su trouver les mots doux qui me font fondre, Blaise.

La main chocolat se posa sur sa nuque. Oui, Draco devrait certainement dormir mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Harry, le laisser seul pendant que lui, Draco, se réfugierait dans ses rêves. Alors non, Draco ne bougerait pas du chevet du brun et ne dormirait pas.

- Non, Blaise, je peux pas.

La main sur sa nuque se crispa mais son ami n'ajouta rien. Il resta posément à côté de lui, sans parler, sans bouger. Blaise se préparant à tout moment à aider le blond. Draco se préparant à tout moment à mourir.

.

.

.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Harry. Tu n'peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai besoin de te savoir vivant et en bonne santé, pas comme ça allongé dans un lit d'hôpital pourri. Et à quel point je suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas avoir vu que ça n'allait pas. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là, mon amour. Je suis désolé… Putain, tu m'entends ? Je suis désolé… Faut que tu reviennes maintenant, bordel… J'ai besoin de toi… Tu dois te réveiller… Je peux… non, je n'peux pas vivre sans toi…

Draco resserra son emprise sur la main de son bien aimé. Il l'observa à travers son voile de larmes. Harry ne bougeait pas, pas même un cil.

- Les autres me disent qu'il faut que je me prépare. Parce qu'ils pensent que tu vas bientôt quitter ce monde mais je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas… T'es trop important pour que j'imagine ma vie sans toi. C'est impossible. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne pourrais pas faire semblant d'être… moi si tu n'es pas à mes… côtés…

Les sanglots brisèrent sa voix comme Draco se sentait briser à l'intérieur. Ça faisait maintenant deux mois que l'état d'Harry ne montrait pas d'amélioration.

- Harry, je t'…

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

Draco se redressa d'un coup et observa le moniteur qui était relié à Harry. L'écran ne montrait qu'une ligne verte. Ça ne pouvait pas être…

Le médicomage entra dans la pièce suivit de près par quatre sorcières.

- Non ! cria Draco.

Non ! Harry ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était impossible. Inconcevable. Impensable.

Draco se cramponna au brun de toutes ses forces.

- TU NE PEUX PAS M'ABANDONNER ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE ÇA !

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

Les yeux étranges de Slabrod se tournèrent vers lui, le regarda avec pitié. Draco le détesta en entier. Son regard. Sa posture. Son métier. Tout. Il détesta tout le monde. Il haït cette chienne de vie qui s'acharnait contre lui et contre Harry.

Le corps de ce dernier fut prit de convulsion, la main qu'il tenait toujours fut soudain brûlante.

- Sortez-le d'ici, prononça clairement le médicomage.

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

Des bras l'entourèrent, le tirèrent vers l'arrière alors que Draco ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rester avec son Harry. Il se débattit alors qu'on l'arrachait à l'homme qui détenait sa vie. Draco essaya de repousser ces mains qu'il identifiait comme étant celles de Blaise, Severus et Ron. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, ce devait être Hermione mais il s'en fichait. On l'emmenait loin de son amour et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il donna des coups de coudes et de pieds. Il eut la satisfaction d'entendre des grognements de douleurs, leurs emprises se desserrèrent mais ils revenaient toujours à l'attaque.

- NOON ! HARRY, JE T'AIME BORDEL ! M'ABANDONNE PAS ! JE T'AIME ! TU M'ENTENDS ? HARRYYY ! NOOOOON !

Les larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues pâles, son cœur avait cessé de battre. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux. Le bruit du moniteur résonnait encore aux oreilles de Draco qui se laissait emmener vers une chaise. La douleur était atroce, il ne la supporterait pas.

Il se dégagea des bras de Severus et Blaise, avec de brusques mouvements d'épaules. Harry partait ? Il partirait aussi. Leurs âmes étaient liées, leurs vies s'entremêlaient. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs même s'ils étaient ensemble depuis peu. Le Lien était là, les nouant dans le bonheur et dans le malheur.

Draco frappa le mur de son poing, faisant s'effriter le plâtre et laissant une marque de sang sur le mur blanc. Il continua, continua et continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses faibles forces le lâchent Il se laissa alors tomber au sol, encercla ses genoux de ses bras et pleura en silence.

Le cœur d'Harry ne pouvait pas avoir cessé de battre alors que le sien pulsait dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas être assis là dans ce couloir de Sainte-Mangouste alors qu'Harry était peut-être déjà mort dans la chambre. Seul. Le brun ne pouvait pas mourir seul c'était impensable. Draco demandait au Survivant de ne pas l'abandonner mais lui ne se gênait pas.

Il se releva en tremblant de tous ses membres et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la chambre qu'il venait de quitter. Son parrain se matérialisa devant la porte, le visage sombre.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller, Draco. Laisse Slabrod faire son travail.

- Il… est… entrain… de… mourir… Je n'peux pas… le… laisser mourir… seul… Sev' c'est… je peux pas…

- Je comprends Draco.

- NON ! TU N'COMPRENDS PAS !

Draco s'élança dans le but de quoi ? Frapper son parrain ? Se jeter sur la porte ? En fait, il ne savait pas trop le pourquoi de son geste.

Il fut stoppé par des bras puissants qui le ceinturèrent. Draco enfonça ses ongles dans la peau foncée.

- LÂCHE-MOI ! Je t'en supplie lâche-moi…

Il avait débuté sa phrase en hurlant, la fin se mua en murmure. Blaise le serra un instant supplémentaire contre lui puis le relâcha doucement.

Dès qu'il ne fut plus soutenu, Draco tomba à genoux. En plein milieu du couloir. Il était terrassé par la douleur. Le vide le contrôlait, le mal bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Il s'allongea sur le carrelage froid, se recroquevilla sur lui-même tenant l'endroit où son cœur se déchirait. Quelqu'un tenta de le toucher, il s'enroula un peu plus sûr lui-même pleurant toutes les larmes de son cœur.

Les hommes ne s'écroulaient pas, surtout les Malfoy. Les hommes ne pleuraient pas, tout comme les Malfoy.

Là, allongé au milieu du couloir pleurant à chaudes larmes, Draco ne se sentait ni comme un homme, ni comme un Malfoy. Il n'était qu'un pion. Un misérable pion au regard de l'humanité.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

_« L'Éternel est mon berger: je ne manquerai de rien._

_Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages, Il me dirige près des eaux paisibles._

_Il restaure mon âme, Il me conduit dans les sentiers de la justice, A cause de son nom._

_Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, Je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi… »_

_**[Psaumes 23]**_

_**.  
**_

Harry n'était pas particulièrement croyant, ni pratiquant. Il n'était même pas du tout dans ce genre de pratiques mais à l'instant, il voulait seulement que la douleur s'arrête.

Il avait trop mal, son sang était en feu, sa tête menaçait d'exploser, chaque parcelle de sa peau s'arrachait, le moindre de ses ongles tombait.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il y avait été trop fort. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé un souffle frais dans sa vie.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Harry. Tu n'peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai besoin de te savoir vivant et en bonne santé pas comme ça allongé dans un lit d'hôpital pourri. Et à quel point je suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas avoir vu que ça n'allait pas. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là, mon amour. Je suis désolé… Putain, tu m'entends ? Je suis désolé… Faut que tu reviennes maintenant, bordel… J'ai besoin de toi… Tu dois te réveiller… Je peux… non, je n'peux pas vivre sans toi…

_- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, Draco. Faut pas que tu sois désolé, c'est ma faute pas la tienne, je n'aurais pas dû faire… ça. J'aurais dû te parle, tu m'aurais aidé comme tu l'as déjà fait. J'aimerais revenir, te prendre dans mes bras, savoir que tu vas bien. J'aimerais vraiment mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai tout essayé, Draco je te jure. Moi non plus je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

Harry sentait une pression sur sa main, il voulait y répondre. Vraiment. Mais sa main ne lui obéissait plus, comme tout son corps. Il devait rester en spectateur mais en souffrant atrocement.

- Les autres me disent qu'il faut que je me prépare. Parce qu'ils pensent que tu vas bientôt quitter ce monde mais je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas… T'es trop important pour que j'imagine ma vie sans toi. C'est impossible. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne pourrais pas faire semblant d'être… moi si tu n'es pas à mes… côtés…

_- Je ne veux pas quitter ce monde, Draco. Pas maintenant que je t'ai trouvé. Mais je ne te promets rien, je n'y arrive plus mon ange. J'ai essayé, vraiment. Mais j'ai trop mal. Je veux juste que tu me promettes que tu vivras. Que tu referas ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Oh, non, Dray ne pleure pas. Je n'ai pas envie que tu pleures pour moi. Non, Dray, je veux que tu ris, j'adore quand tu ris, tu es tellement beau. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais à Poudlard j'aimais te regarder sourire avec Blaise, te voler quelques regards. Je t'ai toujours aimé, Draco. Et je t'aimerai toujours._

Le mal le consumait. Cette fois, il savait. Il ne tiendrait plus. Il espérait que Draco se remettrait, qu'il vivrait sa vie à fond sans l'oublier.

Il abandonna, la force lui manquait. C'était fini. Il allait enfin peut-être trouver la paix.

_- Prend soin de toi, mon ange. Et que ta route soit belle_.

- Harry, je t'…

Son cœur lâchait, il le sentait.

POP !

La lumière blanche lui fit cligner des yeux. Il ne savait pas où il était. Etrangement il entendait clairement ce qu'on disait autour de lui.

- Non !

Harry était-il mort ? C'était étrange, jamais il n'avait imaginé la mort ainsi. Ça ne changeait pas trop de son coma. Il entendait et ne pouvait pas bouger. Par contre il ne ressentait plus rien, il n'avait plus conscience de son corps, il ne souffrait plus. Il volait.

- TU NE PEUX PAS M'ABANDONNER ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE ÇA !

Draco. Le blond avait raison, Harry ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il avait l'air tellement désespéré. A cause de lui ? Surement.

- Sortez-le d'ici.

_- Non, Dray, j'ai besoin de toi, reste._

- NOON ! HARRY, JE T'AIME BORDEL ! M'ABANDONNE PAS ! JE T'AIME ! TU M'ENTENDS ? HARRYYY ! NOOOOON !

_- JE T'AIME AUSSI DRACO ! JE NE T'ABANDONNE PAS, JAMAIS ! JE T'ENTENDS DRAY ! JE VAIS ME BATTRE ! POUR TOI !_

Harry espérait que ce n'était pas trop tard. La salle blanche dans laquelle il évoluait ne le rassurait pas. Mais il allait tout donner pour revenir.

- Sortez vos baguettes.

Ce devait être le médicomage qui venait de parler. Peut-être qu'en additionnant leurs volontés, Harry pourrait revenir d'entre les morts. Littéralement.

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Harry. J'ai une dette envers toi, comme tous les sorciers de ce monde. Tant que tu seras dans cette salle tu ne mourras pas. Je te l'interdis. Tu m'entends ?

Oui, Harry l'entendait très bien et il appréciait de plus en plus ce mec. D'abord quelque jours plus tôt, il s'inquiétait pour Draco alors il était monté dans l'estime d'Harry. Maintenant, il allait l'aider.

Il sentit une décharge le parcourir. Mais… il croyait ne plus avoir de corps. Une deuxième décharge. Ce médicomage essayait de faire repartir son cœur. Soit, Harry était plus que partant. Il ne savait pas si ça allait marcher mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Alors…

.

_« Jusqu'à quand, Éternel, m'oublieras-tu sans cesse ? Jusqu'à quand me cacheras-tu ta face ? Jusqu'à quand aurais-je des soucis dans mon âme, et chaque jour des chagrins dans mon cœur ? Jusqu'à quand mon ennemi s'élèvera-t-il contre moi ?_

_Regarde, réponds-moi, Éternel, mon Dieu ! Donne à mes yeux la clarté, afin que je ne m'endorme pas du sommeil de la mort. Afin que mon ennemi ne dise pas : Je l'ai vaincu ! Et que mes adversaires ne se réjouissent pas, si je chancelle._

_Moi, j'ai confiance en ta bonté, j'ai de l'allégresse dans le cœur, à cause de ton salut je chante à l'Éternel, car il m'a fait du bien. »_

_**[Psaume 13]**_

._**  
**_

* * *

.

Alors, alors ? Encore un petit chapitre émotion ! :) Ça vous a plu ? Je mérite une petite review ? Dans tous les cas, les amis il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre qui sera posté **Mercredi 18 juillet**. Bonne journée.

.


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

**Avertissement** : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contient du slash (relation entre deux hommes) , de l'automutilation et un lemon (chapitre 10). Vous êtes prévenu !

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader : **Chipuliara !

**Note ** : Et voilà les amis, dernier chapitre en ligne. En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

_Merci à celles et ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris_.

_Biline_ : Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, et que tu me déteste et bien je sais que ce n'est pas vrai x) D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue que je suis la plus sadique de vous trois et la plus déprimante mais ça fait parti de mon charme ^^ La suite ? Tu veux la suite ? Eh bien la voilà ! Bonne lecture :)

_Sakura-Okasan_ : Merci, beaucoup. Bonne lecture :)

_Sahyadu2b_ : Merci. Si j'ai réussi à faire passer leurs désespoirs dans ces lignes alors je suis heureuse. En espérant que celui-là te plaise.

_Ouragan_ : Oui, j'ai conscience que c'est méchant, mais c'est comme ça ! ^^ Si tu aimes toujours autant, j'en suis comblée. Je te laisse avec le dernier chapitre. :)

_Florence__Baker_ : Merci beaucoup. Ça me touche que tu ais versé une petite larme et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un Happy End !

_Pmbo64_ : Je revendique mon statut de sadique et je suis fière de l'être x) En même temps je ne sais écrire que ça… Je suis contente que tu aimes bien et ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerais à écrire d'autres, peut-être pas beaucoup d'autre mais j'en écrirais d'autres. Voilà le dernier chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise aussi ! :)

_Brigitte26_ : Toutes tes réponses dans ce dernier chapitre. :) J'avoue que le chapitre précédent était un peu triste mais je le voyais comme ça. Même si je n'aime pas particulièrement faire du mal à Draco. Bisous.

_MangaLoveee_ : Merci ! D'un côté je suis contente que tu es pleuré parce que ça veut dire que j'ai bien réussi à expliquer ce qu'ils ressentaient mais en même temps, faire pleurer quelqu'un ce n'est pas trop mon truc x) Enfin bref, ta review m'a profondément touché. Merci.

_Manoirmalfoys_ : Je ne veux pas spoiler le dernier chapitre du coup je te laisse avec le dernier chapitre. Je te rassure je n'aime pas voir Dray comme ça non plus mais il est tellement chou quand il s'inquiète ! ^^

_Dracolina3_ : Crois-moi la base je ne voulais pas te rendre folle x) Mais si tu as aimé c'est le principale. Ta review me colle un sourire sur le visage à chaque fois que je la lis. C'est trop gentil. Merci énormément d'être fidèle à cette première histoire ( Drarry ) Et j'espère sincèrement que tu apprécieras ce dernier chapitre. Encore merci à toi.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 13

.

- Monsieur Snape ? Pouvez-vous venir, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Draco recroquevillé dans un coin, tourna la tête vers le médicomage qui venait de parler à son parrain. Severus se dépêcha d'aller vers la chambre d'Harry. Quand la porte se referma, Draco se retourna et reposa sa tête contre le mur.

Quinze heures. Cela faisait quinze heures qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles. Personne ne les avait prévenus de la mort d'Harry ou de sa guérison.

- Draco tu veux manger quelque chose ? Lui demanda Hermione.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, enfoncé comme il l'était dans sa tristesse il se concentrait sur le mur blanc en face de lui.

- Laisse-le, Hermione, répondit Blaise.

Le silence revint entrecoupé du bruit d'une pendule. Pourquoi le guérisseur avait-il demandé à Severus de venir ? Harry était-il mort ? Auraient-ils prévenu d'abord son parrain pour qu'il puisse lui annoncer plus calmement ensuite ?

La porte se rouvrit.

- Madame Puker, allez appeler Miriam Strout, Andy Filliol et Luke Amstar. Nous avons besoin d'eux de toute urgence et réquisitionnez sept autres sorciers.

- Très bien, tout de suite Monsieur Slabrod.

Une petite femme courut le long du couloir et Draco la suivit des yeux. Ils avaient besoin d'autant de monde ? C'était qu'Harry n'avait pas abandonné la partie. Draco reprit espoir, il se retourna de trois-quarts. Blaise était assis juste à côté de lui alors que le couple Weasley lui faisait face. Le ténébreux le regardait du coin de l'œil.

Draco se rapprocha un peu et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de son meilleur ami. Blaise plaça un bras autour de ses épaules, le pressa un peu contre lui.

L'attente était la partie la plus horrible dans un hôpital qu'il fut moldu ou sorcier. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la salle d'intervention. Tous les proches attendaient dans la douleur et la peur qu'on leur donne des nouvelles. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient tous arrivés à Sainte-Mangouste, Draco arrêta de jouer aux égoïstes. Il enleva les œillères qu'il avait portées en permanence et observa ceux qui souffraient autant que lui.

Hermione était écroulée dans les bras de son mari, plus pâle que d'ordinaire elle semblait avoir vieilli de cent ans d'un seul coup.

Ron soutenait comme il le pouvait sa femme, il avait de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux mais serrait les mâchoires comme pour ne pas craquer.

Blaise paraissait triste aussi, mais Draco ne savait pas si c'était à cause de lui ou d'Harry.

- Draco, tu sais où il était passé depuis tout ce temps ?

- Oui, il était dans un immeuble moldu pourri, il avait un travail dans une usine avec un patron débile.

Draco aurait du mettre des formes, mais il ne pouvait pas. Déjà il avait accepté de parler, c'était un grand pas. La main de Blaise se perdit dans ses cheveux blonds et sa main à lui caressa le genou de son meilleur ami. A l'instant il avait besoin de contact physique.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Dray.

- Je sais, Blaise, je sais…

Il voulait arrêter de penser à ça. Pour le moment, il voulait oublier qu'Harry était en train de mourir dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Comment va ta mère, Ron ?

Les yeux bleus pleins d'angoisse se tournèrent vers lui. Draco n'avait pas pensé à poser la question avant. Et il le regrettait presque.

- Pas très bien. Mais elle survivra. Enfin si… il… bref…

Si Harry vivait. Oui, beaucoup de monde était dans ce cas de figure. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Plus tard, peut-être mais pas maintenant.

- Draco, je tenais à ce que tu saches que tous les Mangemorts détenus à Azkaban ont été exécuté comme ceux qui s'étaient échappés et qu'ils ont retrouvé dans l'immeuble dont tu leurs as parlé.

Il releva la tête tellement vite qu'une vertèbre craqua. Tous ces salops étaient morts ? Etait-ce possible ?

- En vrai ?

- Ouais Dray, ils sont tous morts.

La main dans ses cheveux exerça une pression pour qu'il repose sa tête sur les cuisses de son meilleur ami.

- Tu vas pouvoir repartir dans ton manoir.

Oui, son manoir. Il allait retrouver son chez-lui. Mais l'habitation était énorme, seul il ne sentirait que le vide. De toute façon, il ne serait pas seul, Harry viendrait avec lui. N'est-ce pas ? Harry n'oserait pas l'abandonner, c'était impensable.

Un petit bruit leur fit tourner la tête. Grand, mince avec des cheveux et une barbe argentés qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille, Albus Dumbledore s'avançait avec une démarche royale. Il les salua d'un petit mouvement de tête, le coin droit de ses lèvres recourbées. Le directeur passa devant eux et rentra dans la chambre d'Harry. Bientôt trois médicomages arrivèrent suivi par cinq sorcières et deux sorciers.

Autant de monde pour son Harry. Tout n'était éventuellement pas perdu.

- Si le professeur Dumbledore est ici, tout ira bien. C'est quand même le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, non ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

La main de Blaise se crispa dans ses cheveux.

- Ouais tout ira bien, ils vont le sauver, répondit Blaise.

Il mentait surement mais même si Draco le savait, ses paroles lui mirent du baume au cœur. Si Blaise y croyait peut-être que lui-même pouvait y croire.

Un cri strident retentit derrière la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Draco se mit tout de suite sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte. Une main sur son bras le fit se stopper net.

- Laisse-moi y aller, dit-il.

- Non, répondit simplement Blaise.

Draco tremblait des pieds à la tête. Il allait pleurer, encore. Il voulait être fort, mais les larmes revenaient toujours pour mieux le hanter. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans bouger, sans parler.

- Laisse-moi y aller, répéta Draco.

- Non, répondit une nouvelle fois Blaise.

- J'ai besoin de savoir… Je veux aller… Il faut que je…

Blaise inclina la tête sur le côté puis il écarta les bras.

- Frappe.

Draco le regarda sans comprendre. Le frapper ? Pourquoi ?

- Frappe si tu veux. Evacue ta colère, ta frustration, ta peur.

- J'ai pas envie.

- Alors viens t'asseoir, il faut qu'on discute.

Avant que Blaise ne se retourne, Draco balança son poing dans sa mâchoire. Le basané resta un instant figé puis il passa une de ses mains où la douleur se faisait ressentir.

- Désolé, dit Draco en se massant les jointures de sa main droite.

- Ça t'a fait du bien ?

- Ouais.

- Alors pas de problème. On discute maintenant ?

Draco approuva et ensemble ils s'assirent côte à côte, épaule contre épaule. Aucun des deux ne dit rien avant un bout de temps.

- De quoi parlons-nous ? Questionna le blond.

- De ce que tu veux.

En vérité, Draco n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler. Mais prendre des nouvelles ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

- Comment va Pansy ?

- Elle est partie en Irlande avec Luna. Elles se marient dans cinq mois.

- Je suis content pour elles.

Blaise le regardait mais Draco ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Faire semblant que tout allait bien et qu'ils se rencontraient dans un bar comme de bon vieux amis étaient au-dessus de ses forces. Largement au-dessus de ses forces.

- Désolé Blaise, mais je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Je ne te demande pas ça, Dray. Je veux juste que tu me parles, que tu m'expliques, que tu surpasses ce moment.

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui.

- Bien sûr que si, tu le pourras. Ce ne sera pas facile mais tu le pourras. Tu pourras peut-être même l'oublier.

- C'est horrible ce que tu viens de dire, s'exclama Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, c'est juste la vérité.

Blaise était sérieux. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Draco bien dans les yeux, sans ciller un instant.

- Depuis quand l'aimes-tu ?

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Répond simplement à ma question.

- Depuis la fin de la guerre. Peut-être avant même.

- Et pendant huit mois tu as vécu sans lui ?

- Et chaque minute a été horrible.

- Oui, peut-être mais tu as quand même survécu.

- C'était avant de l'avoir goûté, avant de l'avoir dans la peau. C'ETAIT AVANT TOUT ÇA ! Arrête de me dire que je survivrais si lui mourait. Je ne pourrais pas, je le sens. Je ne tiendrais pas. Arrête de dire des choses que tu ne comprends pas, que tu ne connais pas. ARRÊTE ÇA !

Blaise cligna des yeux mais n'ajouta rien, ne bougea pas. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se remit bien en place sur son siège.

- Harry survivra.

Etrangement, Draco n'avait rien à redire à la constatation du basané qui avait utilisé un ton arrogant comme s'il lisait dans le futur.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Harry est un battant dans l'âme, si en plus vous avez créé l'Entrave et à ce que j'entends vous l'avez créée, Harry vivra.

Perplexe, Draco regarda son meilleur ami avec des yeux étrécis. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait le ténébreux.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'Entrave ?

Il secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas du tout.

- Miss-Je-Sais-Tout va pouvoir te l'expliquer. Après tout, ça sert à ça un dictionnaire ambulant.

Bizarrement, personne ne releva la remarque, ça sembla même détendre le couple. La brune se redressa un peu et regarda Draco bien en face.

- L'Entrave est un lien qui unit deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre. Les âmes sœurs, quoi. La vie de l'un dépend de la vie de l'autre. Et comme l'a dit Blaise, il semblerait que vous l'ayez créé.

- Mais… c'est… hum… impossible. Ça ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'on… sortait ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas sur la longueur que ça marche. Pense que les couples d'âmes sœurs sont écrits dans un livre mais que tout le monde ne rencontre pas ça moitié. Dès que les deux personnes s'avouent leur amour, l'Entrave se forme.

- Je crois que je comprends.

Après cette leçon digne d'un cours de Poudlard, le silence s'éternisa. Les minutes passèrent puis les heures filèrent. Draco allait s'endormir il sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Mais quand les portes s'ouvrirent il sauta presque sur ses pieds.

Le médicomage s'avança suivi de Dumbledore et de Severus. Draco se mit debout sans attendre. Ses yeux devaient supplier parce que Slabrod se racla la gorge et commença à parler.

- Nous avons réussi. Il est sauvé. Pour le moment il dort, mais il s'est réveillé toute à l'heure. En fusionnant nos forces nous avons réussi à annuler le sort de magie noir qui le détruisait de l'intérieur.

- Puis-je le… voir ?

Slabrod lui sourit et s'écarta.

- Bien sûr que vous pouvez !

- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Il dépassa les plus vieux pour retrouver son Harry. Il ne savait pas très bien qui le suivait ou s'il était seul mais il s'en fichait. Il était trop heureux.

Harry était toujours allongé sur le lit, il dormait paisiblement. Draco hésita à l'approcher, le brun semblait si fragile.

Il retrouva sa place au chevet du Survivant et lui prit la main en tremblant. Il vit avec des yeux fascinés le corps amaigri bouger en gémissant.

- Dr…Dray ?

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Leur misère était enfin finie, ils allaient pouvoir vivre en paix. La vie leur ouvrait les bras. Ils allaient être heureux pour le restant de leurs jours ensemble.

- Oui, mon amour.

Draco caressa de sa main libre les cheveux bruns et il savait parfaitement qu'un sourire idiot illuminait son visage.

- J-je suis… d-désolé, bégaya Harry.

Il se pencha, appuya son front contre celui du brun. Oh, ces yeux verts ! Il en avait rêvé. Il aurait tout donné pour revoir ces émeraudes briller d'amour. Comme à cet instant.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es revenu c'est le principal. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué.

Harry sourit et Draco embrassa ce sourire mutin. Leurs lèvres bougèrent en rythme puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour le plus beau ballet. Un d'eux gémit de bien-être. A moins que ce ne fut les deux. Draco posa une main sur la joue d'Harry alors que celle de l'ex-Gryffondor s'appuyait sur sa nuque pour accentuer la pression. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Pour dire à Harry tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Le remercier d'être en vie, lui promettre qu'il serait toujours là pour lui et que maintenant c'était eux deux, qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls. Lorsque Draco mit fin à leur baiser passionné, ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court.

- Je t'aime, Dray.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry.

Harry l'observa de la tête aux pieds puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Viens dormir, t'as l'air crevé.

Draco ne se fit pas prier, il monta dans le lit et se glissa aux côtés du brun. Il posa sa main sur la hanche de sa moitié, le serra contre lui. Il se délecta de son odeur, de ses formes, de sa chaleur. Harry passa les bras dans son dos et colla encore plus leurs deux corps. Leurs jambes s'emmêlaient tel qu'on ne pouvait plus savoir où commençait qui. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil Draco embrassa la tête brune.

- Dors bien Harry.

_Au même instant…_

Severus regardait les retrouvailles chaleureuses entre les deux jeunes adultes. A ses côtés, le médicomage se racla la gorge. Du coin de l'œil, il le regarda.

- Quand dois-je leur dire ?

- Attendez demain. Ce soir, ils ont droit à une nuit tranquille.

- Si vous le dites.

Slabrod tourna les talons surement pour aller dormir. Severus observa son filleul et Potter encore un instant, ressentant des sentiments complètements contradictoires lui tordre l'estomac. Il était heureux, triste, mélancolique. Sirius lui manquait énormément. Trop même. Et voir l'amour de Draco et d'Harry faisait mal à voir. Mais il était content pour son filleul qui aurait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, lui.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

_Le lendemain…_

- Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose.

Draco resserra son emprise sur la main d'Harry qui lui rendit sa poigne. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi Slabrod voulait parler mais ils étaient un peu inquiets.

- Tout d'abord, Mr Potter vous allez pouvoir quitter bientôt l'hôpital.

Un souffle de soulagement envahit la pièce. La vie allait pouvoir continuer. Mais à la vue du visage du médicomage, ce n'était pas tout.

- Ensuite, vous êtes enceint.

Tous les yeux s'écarquillèrent, seul le bruit des mouches se faisait entendre. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

- Enceint ?

- Cela même. Monsieur Potter attend des jumeaux.

Draco se tourna vers Harry. Après un temps de surprise, le brun lui sourit à travers les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Draco espérait que c'était des larmes de joie.

- Dray tu as entendu, on va être parents.

- Oui, mon amour, j'ai entendu.

Il se pencha pour emprisonner les lèvres si sensuelles de Potter dans un baiser léger. Ils allaient être pères, former une famille. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Après tout ce qui leur était arrivé, la vie leur ouvrait enfin les bras.

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, articula Draco contre les lèvres de son amant.

Tous les gens présents quittèrent la pièce le plus silencieusement possible, laissant en paix les deux jeunes hommes. Lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte, ils entendirent de petits gémissements s'élever dans l'air.

Au final tout se terminait bien.

.

* * *

.

**Epilogue.**

**.  
**

_« APRÈS SA SORTIE DE SAINT-MANGOUSTE ET LES NEUF MOIS SUIVANTS SANS NOUVELLES, HARRY POTTER EST DE RETOUR !_

_Le weekend dernier, un mariage eut lieu entre Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Sauver-Le-Monde-Sorcier et Draco Malfoy, le célèbre héritier. Les seuls personnes présentent lors de cette cérémonie furent les amis proches des deux mariés et leurs familles. La fête extrêmement privée s'est déroulée dans le Manoir Malfoy mais devrions nous dire le Manoir Malfoy-Potter._

_Ce jour-là nous avons put voir les jumeaux du couple, la jolie Lily Séléné Malfoy-Potter et le magnifique Anguis Sirius Severus Malfoy-Potter. Deux petits prometteurs qui feront leur entrée à Poudlard, l'école de leurs pères dans environ dix ans._

_Dans tous les cas, le Survivant est de retour après sa visite à Sainte-Mangouste et vit une vie heureuse. »_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**FIN**  
_

_**.  
**_

* * *

**.  
**

Alors voilà les amis, c'est fini ! J'avoue que la fin est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais bon... J'attends vos avis avec impatience...

En espérant vous revoir bientôt ! Bisous à tous et bonne journée...


End file.
